Mirage
by yesterdaysmaybe
Summary: Yugi Mutou has always had an open mind. Magic and mystery have never seemed so mysterious to her. But even she has to admit: Being transported to ancient Egypt by a witch is a bit much to take in. Never mind being at the center of a court where the king wants her dead. The road home has indeed never seemed so long. Fem. Yugi. YXA
1. Trial And Error

_**Hey people! What's up! So-NEW STORY TIME! This one I've had in my notebooks for months and I said: Screw it! I'm posting it! Hope you enjoy!**_

**_PS-cover art was done by yours truly! Hope you like it! :)_**

* * *

_**Trial And Error**_

_**What do you do when you're about to die? Some people look back on their lives and wonder where it went all wrong. Some are so paralyzed by fear their sense leave them, rendering them unable to see, hear or think until the executioner's blade is within sight. Many pray, hoping for some last-minute pardon from the gods. A paltry expectation, really. Especially when it is only at the end when they truly give themselves up to belief out of naught but desperation. But as she sat in the cold stone cell and examined the chains around her thin wrists, the young woman decided to feel none of these things. She wasn't afraid to die, because she didn't believe that was going to happen today. She wasn't numb, she was rather alert to everything. From the scurrying rats down the hall to the hard but steady beating of her own heart. As for prayers? For what? She had never seen a god, nor had any prayer pushed past her lips in her childhood ever been answered. Everything she had ever desired she had always gotten for herself. And being born with magic, this meant that her will was all but absolute. If anything, she was her own goddess.**_

_**As for the wondering, she didn't have to. She knew where she went wrong. **_

_**She fell in love.**_

_**An emotion she thought long lost. The plan had been simple: Gain the trust of the royal family. Steal the heart of the prince Atemu, heir to the throne. Then on the wedding night she was to slaughter them all and take the kingdom of sand and gold for herself. Gaining access to the family had been ridiculously easy. She had come to the kingdom as a travelling healer-gaining notoriety for her " wonder" cures by treating the locals both rich and poor in her path. Within weeks of her arrival she had been summoned to the palace to treat the Pharaoh Aknamkannon of a stubborn illness. ( Which she had cursed him to in the beginning) She then lifted her curse and cured the Pharaoh and was then made the royal family's personal physician. Just as she had planned. She played the part of the beguiling maid well, and made sure to endear herself to the fellow healers in the palace as well as the royal children. It wasn't long before she was spending more and more time with Prince Atemu.**_

_**The next step had been just as easy: Gain the prince's friendship. Atemu was a kind and caring man, fiercely devoted to his family, his friends, and his kingdom. Qualities many said would ensure that he be a good king when his time came. But they were also things she used. She continued to travel about then, from the posh, wealthy estates to the dirtiest of slums, treating all who needed aid. An act that tugged at the prince's bleeding heartstrings with ease. She would talk at length with the royal's head magician and his apprentice-two very close friends of Atemu's, feigning interest and friendship all the while. A laugh here and a sob story of her past there to present herself as sensitive and caring. And all too soon she was bosom buddies with the prince's closest friends. But the best part by far had been the seduction. Flirtation was a game she knew well, and day by day, month by month she coyly teased and baited the prince. And as he stroked her face and kissed passionately at her lips, the Pharaoh's son actually believed he was the one doing the seducing. Ha. But then, the young woman supposed she didn't mind that. Not when night fell. How often had they lay entangled in each other's embrace? A tingle of pleasure shuddered down her spine as she recalled the feeling of being joined so intimately with him. His strong, beautiful god-like body flexing above her as her insides were massaged and pounded pleasurably by his pride. His hot mouth on her lips, her neck, her breasts...Oh yes. Atemu was indeed a magnificent lover. These were the only times she did not mind relinquishing control.**_

_**Not at all.**_

_**But something happened to her. She began to lust for the prince. Desire him. Atemu was after all, a descendant of the gods if local lore was to be believed. And he had a beautiful body to boast with. Hair like gilded twilight, eyes like the finest of polished rubies and a body endowed with strength and kissed by the sun... No surprise then that his people thought him a god. But there was more. When Atemu kissed her, her heart would flutter. When he smiled at her, her body would flush with warmth. And unlike so many others who wanted her power or her body, Atemu just wanted...her. It was new. It was refreshing. It made her feel light. The young woman in the cell wasn't sure if that was love. She had never felt it before, and her heart was so cold she wasn't even sure she would recognize it if she really were in love. But love was the closest she could come to identifying her feelings for the prince. Because of this, plans had to change.**_

_**She cursed the Pharaoh Aknamkannon to fall ill again, only this time, there would be no cure. The plague she set would spread to nearly all in the palace. Originally designed to kill them all, by her new design the curse only she, Atemu, the apprentice magician and only a few of the servants would remain immune. Once they were all dead Atemu would be crowned and then she would have gladly ruled at his side. But there was one thing that had hindered her plan. The sennen items. There were seven in total, all magical amulets that grant great power to the keeper. Not just anyone could have them, however. The items possessed a will of their own, selecting their keepers and loyal only unto them. The Pharaoh possessed one, and so did his six council members-including the head magician. So he would have to die, of course. Friend of Atemu's or not. Though restricted to her, she could feel their power. And she craved it. And once the keepers were dead absorbing their powers would be, she assumed, not too difficult. But the items held more power than she supposed. The Pharaoh was old and weak, the council was seasoned and strong. At the merest touch of her curse the items had reacted and the council became aware of her darkness. And while the items had for the most part, protected the Pharaoh from death, it could not still her hands as she suffocated the body to death using her dark magic. Her plan had been to kill him and sap his magic from the item at the same time. The Sennen items had sensed her. Her and her dark magic. Betrayed her. She supposed it was her own fault. Using her own magic she had been able to cloak herself from the items view, but she knew the more she used, the more the items and their hosts might sense her. And the killing curse she had cast WAS a powerful one. She had assumed her spell-while arousing the sensitivity of the items, would be powerful enough to kill their hosts, so it would not matter anyhow. This proved to be wrong however, and thus she was found out. All her planning and for what?**_

_**To be laid to waste.**_

_**She knew if she had gone with her original plan-to conceal herself with magic and simply kill them all with her blade in the shadows of the night, her chances of discovery would have gone down drastically. Paired with a strong sleeping draught at dinner the plan would have been near flawless. But she...loved? Loved Atemu? She had wanted to make clean work of it. Stage a tragedy. Something easier for him to take rather than mangle the bodies of his loved ones. Keep one friend alive for his sake. And now look. Sentenced to death. To die when the moon was at it's highest in the night sky. She might escape. She had the power to do it. She could. She should. Simply disappear and forget all of this. But revenge was why she had begun this journey, and revenge was an unforgiving, relentless master. For revenge, it seemed she would indeed have to kill every last one of them all.**_

_**Even Atemu.**_

_**Pity.**_

* * *

_**The moon's light cast an ominous glow in the secluded yard where the ceremony was to take place. The air was chill and the sky was filled with thousands of stars. Such a beautiful sight was somewhat off-putting for the events due to take place on this night. The soon-to-be-crowned Pharaoh Atemu sat at the throne of stone, cold and biting against his skin. Around him is sacred council, ahead of him a scaffold containing a wooden pole and wooden pyre where the witch would be bound, killed and utterly destroyed for her crimes. Atemu still couldn't believe it. His best friend, his partner, his lover...a cold-blooded killer. Even when his mind and eyes had been flooded with all-knowing time magic to see the curse and the murder as if he had been there... Even when she had been caught, rather than claim or show any innocence, his former lover had instead tried to kill his cousin, Seth. With a hidden poisoned blade. Were Seth not the extremely skilled warrior he was, the blade would have found his heart. For killing his father, assaulting his cousin and trying to kill them all, the sentence was oblivion. Not death. Oblivion.**_

_**Like a caterpillar turns in to a butterfly, death only transforms one in to another state of being. The body is protected so that the soul may pass peacefully in to the realm of the gods. So that family and friends might recognize one another and welcome the departed. No death was truly a death. Merely a sending of sorts. Were she to merely die on this earth, the witch would not be neutralized, rather she could exist everywhere. Plague them everywhere. Tonight's ceremony would prevent that. Her body would first be burned. Then, as she screamed in the flames, he and his council would use the seven Sennen items to shred her soul in to nothingness. Apart from her ashes blowing in the wind, it would be as if she had never existed at all. To the left a heavy wooden set of double-doors creaked open, drawing everyone's attention. The soldiers-one in the back and one at the front-led the criminal to the scaffold. She showed no fear. No remorse. Her face was calm and her eyes seemed to hold no interest in the pole she was being chained to. One of the guards motioned behind him, and the witch sighed tiredly as she pulled her arms about behind her so that the soldier could chain her in place. Atemu glared in shock and anger. She was BORED!**_

_**Once she was secured the guards stood at opposite ends of the platform, both lighting torches. The fires flickered in the darkness. Not even the cicadas were singing on this ominous evening. All was deathly quiet. Atemu stood up from the throne, stepped down from the dias and crossed his arms as he looked at her. He lifted his chin and when he spoke, his voice was stern and curt as he addressed her. " On this eve, before the protectors of Khemet and witnessed by the moon god Khons, you have hereby been sentenced to oblivion."**_ _**An arrogantly arched eyebrow was her response. Atemu heart, for the briefest moment, clenched. He looked her over hard, trying to find any semblance to the girl he fell in love with. She was lithe and small of stature, but boasted a body that may have been endowed by the goddesses themselves. She was strong-her thinly muscled frame a testament to hard work. Ebony black hair tipped in violet cascaded down her back in elegantly long locks. Golden bangs framed a deceptively childish face. Her skin was pale. So pale she seemed to glow in Khons's light. And though her eyes were like polished amethyst, they held no sparkle. No light. Had they always been like that? Had he simply never noticed? Atemu had once thought this beautiful girl was his soul-mate. His forever. As he locked eyes with her Atemu slowly walked forward. He climbed the stairs of the scaffold, never once breaking his gaze with his past lover's empty gaze. His heart cracked and splintered with each step until he was standing before the youth. One last chance. One more search for the one he had once loved most. **_

_**" Have you anything to say for yourself, Heba?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.**_

_**A beat of silence.**_

**_"...Why are you talking? If you're going to try to kill me, then do it. Not very productive of you to simply stand there and speak of it." Heba said blandly, shrugging this off. Small gasps of outrage issued from behind the young king, an indignant_ **_" How dare she?!" _**_Breathed from the priestess's lips. Atemu's eyes hardened. _**

**_" So this is your choice, then? No remorse? No sorrow for the chaos you have wrought?" A blank blink of the eyes. " No love?" He pressed. Heba's brows fell in confusion._**

**_" How can anyone love a leech hanging on their skin?" She asked coldly. And with those words Atemu felt whatever was left of his heart shatter. His body went ridged as cold fury flooded through his veins. Every moment between them, every promise and show of trust...it had all been a lie. A beautiful, wonderful, heartbreaking lie._**

**_" Then hence, the sentence shall now be carried out. So let it be written, so let it be done!" He snapped. Heba rolled her eyes._**

**_" Finally." The ridged royal spun on his heels and stormed down the stairs as the royal guard stepped forward, each one of their sacred items glowing. When he took his place standing before the throne, Atemu's Sennen item-inherited to him from his father-also began to glow. A golden glowing eye appeared at the center of his forehead as his magic energy began to grow. The torches were thrown to the pyre at Heba's feet and the seven of them began to call upon their items to cast the final spell. They chanted as one. But there was no fear from Heba. No screams. No struggling. Instead, Heba's lips were moving rapidly as she lowly chanted a spell of her own. Beams of dark shadow magic shot from the items to Heba, but instead of hitting her, they hit the fire, which caused the flames to turn black._**

**_" Quickly! She's casting!" A member of the sacred guard yelled. Snarling Atemu willed the energy of his item to grow even stronger, push further in to the flames. Heba smirked as she chanted. This was what she'd been waiting for. Channeling their power with her own she chanted faster and suddenly the black and purple flames shot to the sky, obscuring Heba from view. A booming of thunder-a crack of lightning tore from the sky and shook the ground and struck the scaffold. Everyone was forced to duck down and shield their eyes as the flames burst outward. It was only a moment, and then the fire was gone. Atemu shot to his feet, the council quickly following suit. There was nothing. No burn marks. No signs of destruction, no chains, no pyre...and no Heba. Atemu's body shook with rage as his fists clenched tightly in anger. One of the members, a priest dressed in gold and blue walked forward until he was standing by the new Pharaoh's side. The priest-named Seth-scanned the are with his sharp blue eyes briefly, then sighed in quiet disappointment._**

**_" She got away." Seth said simply, his tone grim._**

**_" Impossible!" Shouted another council member. An old man in white robes with a glowing eye of pure gold peeking out from his long silver hair. " Our items assure our powers! Our will absolute! She cannot have gotten away!"_**

**_" Then where is she, Aknadin?!" Seth challenged the old man angrily. The man-Aknadin-bared his gritting teeth angrily an growled in frustration. He had no answer. A man with long brown hair and kind eyes turned to the priestess in the group._**

**_" Isis, you said before you felt a foreboding about this evening. Did you foretell this?" He asked quietly. Isis sighed, her deep blue eyes looking down at the golden eye necklace around her neck. She touched the item gently as her head lowered down, her long black hair falling to shadow her beautifully sculpted face._**

**_" No, Mahad. Ever since Heba first came to us, even with my Sennen necklace I have never been able to properly see her. I only sensed something untoward might happen tonight. But this..." She trailed off. Atemu shot a glare at her. _**

**_" Indeed. Your fabled talents of time-reading are not as prominent as you have boasted, Isis. Perhaps your presence may better be served in a kitchen rather than a council!" He spat. She flinched back, her head shooting up as she looked at Atemu hurtfully. _**

**_" My Pharaoh, Please! This is not Isis's fault." Mahad said beseechingly. Atemu whipped around to face him. He continued to speak, despite the dangerous aura the young monarch was radiating. " It was not one but us all. We ALL were deceived by her lies and we ALL have underestimated her. Though our magics are strong we all knew Heba had power of her own. None of us thought to examine how much and she has proven herself to be as strong as we-perhaps even stronger! In the end we all invited this doom to it's determined end." He finished. Atemu smirked cruelly at Mahad._**

**_" So then you not only admit you failed your king, but you also put the blame on him as well?" He asked derisively, his tone cold. Mahad's eyes widened in shock._**

**_" No, never! I only meant-"_**

**_" That you are incompetent, and so you are. So hence fourth, I shall handle this matter myself." He snapped. Hurt flashed across Mahad's face before he forced himself to look away. What happened to him? He and Atemu had been the best of friends since they were children. The Atemu he knew was such a proud, kind man with so much love in his heart it could easily best the feather of Ma'at's scales. This cold, callus beast before him was NOT the same man. Atemu had NEVER spoken to him-to ANY of them this way. Until now. And Mahad knew why. _**_' By the gods, Heba. What have you done?'** Atemu turned away, fixing a glare of absolute hate at the empty scaffold. " I care not what it may cost me, nor how long it may take. Even if I must tear this kingdom to the ground I will find Heba. And when I do, I will kill her with my own hands and bathe in her blood!"**_

_**No one contradicted him. No one looked at him. No one said a word. He sharply turned around and stormed from the council, all six of them bowing in trepidation as he passed them. The doors slammed shut with a bang behind him. **_

_**No one moved.**_

_**Above the night sky, a brilliant shooting star streaked across the heavens and disappeared in to the unknown.**_

* * *

_**Done! Soooooo….yeah. That happened. Next chapter: Enter Yugi! Yay! Please R&R and as always, bless your happy happiness!**_


	2. Another Day In Paradise

_**Hello my friend friends! And welcome back to MIRAGE! Hope you're enjoying the story and thank you to those who have reviewed and liked this story! ^.^ Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Another Day In Paradise**_

_**The alarm clock buzzed loudly in the room, rousing the occupant from a pleasantly deep slumber. She groaned in agony as he ears were assaulted with the offensive sound and she slammed her hand down sluggishly on the alarm clock, simultaneously shutting it off and knocking it to the floor with a clunk and a clatter to the carpet. The girl groaned and slithered out of bed, tiredly rubbing her eyes. She took a step-and pitched forward with a shout as her foot caught the dragging bed-sheet on the ground. She belly-flopped on the floor, smacking her head on the alarm clock on the way down. She cried out and whined in pain as she held her throbbing head on the ground. The girl lay in a fetal position on the ground as she struggled to breathe through the pain. What a way to wake up! When the throbbing had receded somewhat the girl slowly got to her knees and picked up the alarm clock. According to her tiny enemy it was 7:09 am. She shoved the alarm clock back on to it's place on the night stand, then rubbed her forehead. She caught sight of herself in the mirror on the opposite wall and leaned in to better see herself. **_

_**When she wasn't on her knees on the bedroom floor, her height came to about five foot four. She wasn't as tall as most girls her age, but she wasn't painfully short, either. Her long black hair lay in a disheveled mess, the violet-tipped ends knotted and twisted. Her lightning-bolt blonde bangs hung slightly in her bright, amethyst eyes, and she irritatingly shoved them out of the way. Oh yeah. She SERIOUSLY needed a hairbrush right now. Her skin was pale, accentuating the tired dark circles under her eyes. She had been up studying late last night, having only fallen asleep about four hours ago. Her white tank top and grey sweatpants were rumpled from all the tossing and turning she'd been doing last night. Swinging slightly from her neck twinkling in the sunlight was a ring that had once belonged to her grandpa. It was too big for her to wear, so she kept it on a silver chain around her neck for good luck. She examined the left side of her forehead where the alarm clock had hit her. It was swelling rapidly and already beginning to bruise. Need ice. A knock at the door drew her attention away from her reflection.**_

_**" Yugi! It's past seven!"**_

_**" Yeah, Grandpa! I'm alive!" The girl-named Yugi Mutou-called back, muttering a " Barely" under her breath. A light chuckle issued from the other side of the door. **_

_**" Alive, is it? Too much effort to be awake?" The old man teased. Yugi winced as she experimentally touched the large bump on her head. Ow. **_

_**" I'm lucky to be alive." She groused. Her grandpa simply chuckled at her again.**_

_**" Well breakfast is ready, Yugi! Get dressed and hurry on down!"**_

_**" 'Kay!" She called back. As her grandfather shuffled from the door she stood up with a groan, then cast one more baleful look at her haggard appearance. " Well, don't you look lovely today?" She asked her reflection snidely.**_

* * *

_**The bruise on her forehead could be covered up with her bangs for the most part, but it still hurt like hell. Yugi rested her head on the table, an ice pack cradling her forehead. The cold stung. Beside her sat a piece of toast with butter and strawberry jam, sporting only one bite and growing cold from lack of interest. Across the table her grandfather, Solomon Mutou, sipped at his morning coffee, shaking his head at his granddaughter. " Another day, another bruise. It's times like this I wonder if I should send you to etiquette school, where they practice balance and coordination. Falling on your alarm clock..." He scoffed. Yugi gave an irritated huff. It wasn't like it was on purpose. **_

_**" Trust me: I'm more embarrassed than you are, Grampa. I have to go out in public looking like this." Not that the bruise was the worst part of her appearance. Yugi never thought of herself as particularly pretty. Definitely odd-looking because of her tricolored hair, for sure. But she didn't think herself horribly ugly, either. She simply saw herself when she looked in the mirror. Like most girls she paid attention to what she wore. She had a preference. And given the choice, she wouldn't be wearing Domino High School's uniform. She wore thick black stocking on her legs, with black leather ankle boots on her feet with belts and studs on the sides. A dark blue skirt flared down her hips and legs, reaching just above the knees. A white button-up short-sleeve blouse complimented the skirt, a matching blue bow tied loosely around her throat. She wasn't a big fan of bows, but this and all of it was bearable. All of it...except the obscenely pink blazer that finished the uniform. The boy's wore a blue blazer, and for the millionth time Yugi wondered why the jackets just HAD to be gender specific. Yugi wasn't a fan of pink, and the jacket was so pink it looked like it was dyed with pepto bismol. **_

_**" Well, even with that shiner on your head, you're still my prettiest granddaughter." He teased. Yugi shot him a deadpan look.**_

_**" I'm your **only** granddaughter, Grandpa." She said, her tone flat. Solomon chuckled at her tone and the look on her face.**_

_**" Told you." He quipped. A knock at the door put an end to their play and Solomon got up out of the chair. He walked out of the house and down the stairs as Yugi picked up her now soggy piece of toast and began eating it again. She was never hungry in the mornings, but knowing she had awhile to go before lunch time, she knew it was better to force feed herself than have her stomach rumble in the middle of class. As she wolfed down what remained of her breakfast, her grandfather returned. Behind him a teenage boy waved at her and smiled brightly.**_

_**" Honey! I'm home!" He called playfully. Yugi rolled he eyes at his words, but smiled nonetheless as she swallowed her food. **_

_**" Hey, Duke." She said, a light laugh in her tone. Duke Devin was one of her very best friends. Sometimes this was good, and then other times it was a royal pain in the ass. The two of them had known each other since they were in kindergarten. Duke's parents were wealthy, prominent business executives, so that meant they traveled away from home a lot. Most of his childhood Duke had been raised by tutors and nannies rather than his parents. When his nanny was late picking him up from school one day, rather than have him stay in the schoolyard alone, Yugi had offered him to come to her apartment, above her grandfather's store-the Kame Game Shop. The little boy had agreed simply out of boredom, but after spending the afternoon playing games with Yugi and exploring all the wonders of the game shop they became fast friends. Yugi couldn't count how many times Duke slept over, or simply stayed over the summers so that he wouldn't be left alone in his enormous, empty house. Solomon found himself on more than one occasion having to stand in as a physical and moral guardian to the boy when his parents weren't around. In almost no time at all Duke was calling him Grandpa, too. Inspired by Solomon's shop, Duke eventually opened up a gaming company and a store of his own-many of the games inside his own creations. His business venture turned out to be a huge success, and he agreed to partner with Solomon to allow him to also sell his games so that their shop might get more revenue. And, to spread his market since his own game shop was located on the other side of the city near his home. **_

_**His parent's wealth and his own combined made Duke one of the richest kids in school-and that meant popularity. Yeah, being rich was bad enough. But Duke had another arsenal to play to his suitors: He was also very handsome. He stood at about five-ten, his long, lean muscular build fit for any model. A perfectly narrow face with a chisled jaw, paired with his perpetually sly smile made him the perfect fit for a romance novel. Long dark hair flowed down his back, held back by a red hair tie as his disheveled bangs were left unchecked. He wore a black shirt under his blue school blazer-left undone-and a silver dice earring in his right ear. A light touch of eye liner to his eyes made their emerald green color all the more vibrant. The outfit complete with a sturdy pair of studded black leather boots, Duke's whole demeanor screamed " Bad boy", and the girls at the school loved it. A hopeless flirt to boot, Duke craved attention from the girls at their school like a flower craves sunlight. Yugi could never keep up with who Duke was dating and when. Because his fan base made it their mission to know everything about him, it was also widely known that Yugi Mutou was his best friend...and that made her public enemy number one. **_

_**It was never lost on any of the girls in school how close Duke was to Yugi, how much attention he actually paid her. Many times the rumor mill at school would insinuate that they were dating and Yugi was simply very understanding of Duke's flirtatious nature, which was why he was allowed to date so many girls at once and still keep Yugi close by. ( Which was nowhere near the truth.) So then it came as no surprise to Yugi then when the jealous girls in Duke's fan clubs would target her. This was nothing new to Yugi. Since she could remember she had always been bullied due to her small stature and strange looks. Not happy to have his grandchild coming home with bruises every day, Solomon had taken it upon himself to teach Yugi how to defend herself. And while Yugi was perfectly capable of holding her own in a fight, and Duke made sure to always look out for her, the bullying never seemed to stop. But that was okay. Funny, smart, fun, loyal and caring to those he loved, Duke was one of the greatest friends she could ever have. Yeah, being his best friend was a pain in the ass. No doubt about it.**_

**_But he was totally worth it. _**

**_Duke swung himself around to Yugi's side and lazily draped his arm around her shoulder. " So, did you get the notes?" He asked casually. Yugi huffed then ducked down to retrieve her brown leather back pack and began rummaging through it's contents._**

**_" Yeah, I have them here. Test is in three days so you'd better cram if you wanna keep your grades up." She fished out the red folder and handed it to Duke, who smiled gratefully in return._**

**_" You're a life saver, Yugi. I definitely need these for the upcoming history test."_**

**_" And you'd better pass too, Duke. I was up late last night because of you." She groused. ( Well, only partially because of him, but she felt he didn't need to know that.) Duke smiled sheepishly as he stuffed the folder in his own pack._**

**_" Hey, it takes time running a business. And since I'm already financially independent and ahead of our class, I could totally take my GED and SAT's and ditch school all together. Seriously, Yugi. Most days you're the ONLY reason I bother to go." He insisted. Solomon-who had taken his previous seat at the table-snorted as he picked up his mug of tea._**

**_" And I thank heaven for that, Duke. Were it not for you our Yugi might be dead a hundred times over by now, never mind that she nearly did herself in this morning." Duke arched a brow and turned to look down at his best friend, who was currently glaring daggers at the elder Mutou._**

**_" Okay, Yugi. What did you do this time?" He asked, mock exasperation in his voice. Rolling her eyes Yugi turned to face him in her chair, then lifted her bangs so he could properly see her battle wound. He grimaced at the sight and implication of how much pain had been involved._**

**_" Jesus, Yugi. What did you do?!"_**

**_" I...fell on my alarm clock." She mumbled, combing her bangs back in to place with her fingers as she stood up and took her plate to put it away in the kitchen sink. Tine to go. Duke processed the information, then frowned in confusion._**

**_" Yugi how...do you fall ON an alarm clock?" Duke asked skeptically. Yugi huffed and ran a hand through her hair._**

**_" Ugh. I'll tell you on the way to school." She groaned. As she slung her backpack over her shoulders Solomon fixed the boy with a frim stare and pointed a commanding finger at Duke._**

**_" Take care of her, Duke. Make sure she steers clear of those poles on the sidewalk." He said seriously. Duke gave the old man a salute and nodded firmly._**

**_" Yessir, Grandpa Sir! I'll make sure she doesn't run in to a single one today!"_**

**_" Oh for God's sakes guys-let it go, already! It was _**_one** time!"**_

* * *

_**They made it to school ( without incident) in good time. Class was due to start in about ten minutes, so that gave the students some time to themselves. Some kids took the time to catch up on last-minute sleep. Some kids used the time to complete un-finished homework. Many of the students used the time to catch up and chat with friends. Usually at these times Yugi liked to read. She pulled her latest interest from her backpack, a biography book about Annie Sullivan, then began to read. Duke sauntered in to the room and lazily slid in to his chair, just two desks away from her. **__**As per usual, as soon as Duke took his seat, his fangirls pounced. **_

_**" Morning, Duke!" **_

_**" Looki'n good today, Duke!"**_

_**" Duke-I bought your newest Dungeon Dice Monster's game! I love it!"  
**_

_**" My mom packed some extra bento boxes today, Duke! Would you like some?!"**_

_**" Oh my gosh, you are so cool!" Duke smirked at the girls as they chattered mindlessly around him. He shot a look to Yugi at her table, winked, and Yugi rolled her eyes in response. Chuckling Duke whipped out a black organizer from his bookbag and a pen as he began leafing through the pages.**_

_**" Hello, Ladies. Let's talk date nights. I have an opening for Tuesday from 7pm to nine, and another for Sunday brunch at 1pm to 2:45. Who wants it?" He asked teasingly. Yugi couldn't help but laugh as all of the girls began screaming like this was a lottery drawing and began jumping up and down. Shaking her head at his antics she tried again to focus on the book. But the noise really was somewhat distracting...**_

_**" Oh, Duke! What about your partyyyy?!" A pigtailed redhead whined. Next weekend Duke was hosting a party at his mansion, where he would be showing off his new virtual reality program in which instead of merely playing his dungeon dice game, you could play as a character IN one. The VR set also came with a vest which when worn could send mild shocks to the body so you would feel it when your avatar was hit, turn cold to simulate the cold environments and likewise, heat up to simulate desert temperatures or a blast of fire from a dragon. The program was due to be released as a port for the upgraded VR headsets on sale next month, and EVERYONE wanted to see it. Duke flashed a smile and shook his head.**_

_**" Sorry, Princess. I already have my date to the party." He said coolly, throwing a kiss in Yugi's direction. Several pairs of eyes shot in her direction to glare daggers at her. Yugi gave Duke a look that promised pain, but he simply laughed and turned back to his book. " So! Any takers for Tuesday and Sunday?" He asked. Instantly forgotten, the girls whirled back to clamor loudly at Duke, even more desperate for his attention now. Yugi rolled her eyes again.**_

_**" Entertaining the masses again?" A voice asked to her right. Yugi turned around and was met with dark brown eyes looking at her through a mess of long, layered white hair. Sighing Yugi nodded.**_

_**" As always. So how are you this morning, Bakura?" She asked her friend. Bakura yawned hugely and rubbed at the dark circles accentuating his eyes. His school uniform was slightly rumpled, the jacket left completely undone and two of his buttons undone on his white formal shirt. The dark shadows around his black/brown eyes staring out from his thin, angular face gave him a haunted look. But all of this suited him. Like Duke, Bakura was also considered one of the " Hot guys" around school. **_

_**" Fucking exhausted. Damn brat down the hall wouldn't stop crying all night. Said he was afraid of the damn thunderstorms." He groused. Yugi shot a disapproving look at the boy.**_

_**" Don't be so hard, Ryou. We both know once upon a time you were that little boy, too." She pointed out. Bakura pretended not to hear her, choosing to yawn again as he folded his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and leaned back. Inwardly Yugi sighed. Ryou Bakura was her second best friend-the only other friend she had, and although she loved him to pieces, like Duke, he was also a pain in the ass sometimes. Ryou was originally from England. He came to the states via an adoption. His parents died tragically during a bus crash when he was eleven and spent a year in the foster system before he was adopted by a family and brought to Domino. Yugi had met him on the first day of school that year. Shy, quiet and timid Ryou was delighted when Yugi sat with him at the lunch table that day. His soft-spoken voice, kind and gentle demeanor paired with an angelic appearance made Yugi wonder if the albino wasn't a Nephilim or something. But the world, as Yugi very well knew, was rarely kind to the quiet ones.**_

_**Bakura's adopted family was the exact opposite of Duke's. Middle class and snobby, they made it no secret they only adopted Bakura to be their live-in servant. He was forced to cook and clean for his new family everyday. And should he make even the slightest error... Bakura sported a new bruise almost daily. Yugi, Grandpa, and even Duke had tried to report to the police about the child abuse. But without hard proof, there was nothing they could do. Ryou might have tried talking to the police himself, but back then all the little boy had ever wanted was simply to be loved. But one day that changed. He had been hit one too many times. Abused and beaten one time too many. Something changed in him. And on that day when his stepfather had hit him...Ryou Bakura hit back. Hard.**_

_**So hard the man had taken a tumble down a flight of stairs, severely damaging his back in the process. Bakura had then taken his baseball bat and would have beaten the man to death had the cops not showed up, called by a neighbor who heard all the screaming. Bakura was placed in the foster system again, this time a group home. And no longer caring if he was loved or not, that was just fine with the young man. Forged by what fate made him the shy, sweet young British boy was now cold, cynical-and a little psychotic. He had adopted a ' Screw it' attitude and began living by his own rules, caring only for himself and his friends. As far as he was concerned, everyone else could just piss off. Yugi never blamed him one bit for his shift in attitude, but she did feel guilty that he'd had to become that way to survive. When she apologized to him for such, Bakura had looked at her with shock. **" The bloody hell do you mean sorry, Yugi? You're one of the only people who's stood by me." **The thirteen year old boy said, astounded. That day the younger her had nearly been in tears.**_

_" I couldn't save you. I tried, but no one would listen to me. I feel like I failed you, Ryou. I'm sorry."** She cried, her tears finally streaming down her face. **" I'm so sorry!"** In an instant she was in his arms. He held her as she cried on his shoulder. But more that anything else that may have shocked her that day, when she looked up at him...she saw the tears sliding down his face. She had never seen him cry-before or since. Years have passed since those hard days and Bakura was doing...pretty okay, actually. His average grade scores were decent, and after school he worked part time in an auto-shop. Once they graduated next year his plan was to work there full time. Getting to work with cars and bikes while playing with dangerous machinery and sharp tools was something Bakura very much enjoyed. His other favorite hobby? pranking the school when he could-teachers and students alike. Unfortunately for Yugi, this meant that whenever one of his plans were perfectly executed, and she was in the room with him, she was also met with suspicious gazes.**_

_**As if she needed another reason to be looked at.**_

_**Yugi sighed as her comment went unanswered and tapped the edge of her book with her fingers. " Well, if it makes you feel any better: My morning sucked too." She offered. Bakura turned his head to her and opened one eye.**_

_**" How?" **__**Thankfully the teacher showed up just in time, and while Yugi was slightly disappointed that she hadn't really been able to relax she was grateful that at least the room was going to be quieter. **_

_**" I'll tell you at lunch." She promised, sighing. At the head of the class the teacher clapped her hands to gain the student's attention.**_

_**" Alright, class! Take your seats!" Yugi huffed, irritated, as she put her book away and pulled out her math textbook. The class around her followed suit, the sighs carrying throughout the room signaling the beginning of what promised to be a very boring class.**_

* * *

_**Lunch was a godsend in Yugi's book. A break from all of the lectures and the chance to get some food, rest, and if time permitted, a head start on some of her homework. The weather was beautiful: Mild, cooling winds blowing in the air as the sun played hide and seek amongst the clouds, making it not too bright but not depressingly dark either. Spring was fresh in the air with emerald green grass and bright blossoms on the trees and dotting the school grounds. Only a month and a half left of the school year. Thank god. Taking advantage of the nice weather Yugi and Bakura had taken their seats at one of the empty picnic tables on the schoolyard. As promised once they were settled Yugi shared her morning horror with Bakura, finishing by pulling back her bangs to show him her bruise. Bakura laughed so hard he had to lean over the side of the table to spit out the soda he'd been trying to drink, banging his fist on the surface for good measure as he cackled. She eyed her lunch ( Turkey and cheese sandwich paired with an apple and a small bag of chips from the cafeteria vending machine) with mild interest and began eating her food, feeling happy that she had made him laugh. Likewise Bakura tore in to his own sandwich and sniggered at her.**_

_**" Gods, I'd have given my neighbor's arm to see that one!" He said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. **_

**_" Oh, you should have heard Grandpa this morning. He was wondering if I should go to_**_ **etiquette school."**_ **_That sent Bakura in to another round of hysterics. Smiling Yugi laughed with him. It was just the two of them for lunch today it seemed. Usually Duke would sit with them**.** But since school was ending, that meant Duke had a lot of last-minute dating to do. Hence, the loss of her friend at lunch. Once her meal was finished Yugi shoved the tray back. She leaned down to pick up her backpack when... _**

**_" Yugi!" As if summoned by her mind Duke jogged over to their table and plopped down in the seat across from her beside Bakura. Narrowing her eyes at him Yugi crossed her arms. She loved him to death, but that didn't mean she wasn't still mad about this morning. Sensing her mood Bakura eyed the duo with a spectator's gaze as Duke smiled wearily and leaned back. " Uh, oh. I know that face. Are you mad at me?" Duke asked. Half teasing, half serious._**

_**" Duke, why did you have to do that? It's not like I have agreed to go to your dumb party. I haven't even asked Grandpa yet." She groaned. Duke smiled and propped one hand in his chin as he tilted his head childishly.**_

_**" But you were gonna." He hedged, tapping his fingers on the table. Yugi slumped in her seat. An avid gamer, Yugi loved to play any and every kind of game, something she and her grandfather shared. Duke **always** let her test his new games first. And admittedly, like everyone else she had been as excited as she was curious to try out his new VR game. And Duke knew it. Bastard.**_

_**" Well, yeah..." She said meekly. **_

_**" Wait, what's going on now?" Bakura asked. Duke smirked triumphantly. **_

_**" A lot of girls were hounding me about my party next weekend and I told them Yugi was my date. You should have seen the looks on their faces." He finished, the smile never leaving his face. That smirk made Yugi's embarrassment disappear as her brows narrowed in anger. **_

_**" But you didn't have to put a spotlight on me, Duke! Especially in front of THEM!" She spat, slapping his vein on the back of his hand hard where it lay on the table. Duke yelped in pain and retracted his hand to cradle it to his chest as he cowered in front of his small friend. Beside them Bakura snorted in amusement. Yugi may be small, but she was also a tough little thing. He once remarked that he thought she could be related to Mighty Mouse. She'd smacked him then, too.**_

_**" Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Duke cried defensively. Her mood still sour Yugi crossed her arms and stared at the warped swirls on the wood surface. And it didn't help when a trio of girls from their class walked by their table. Yugi didn't have to look up to see the looks of hate she was receiving. Bakura flipped them off. Taking notice Duke winced. He knew Yugi had it rough in their class because of his girls-fangirls and past girlfriends alike. She was right: Putting her on the spot like that was probably not the brightest idea. He had only been joking around with her-he didn't mean to make her a target. Again. Sighing Duke reached out and took her hand. " Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I wasn't trying to be a jerk, Yugi." He said, his voice soft and contrite. Yugi sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She knew that. Duke wasn't a vindictive person. He would never purposely try to hurt anyone. Letting it go Yugi relented and nodded. **_

_**" I know, Duke. It's okay." Duke came around the table and wrapped an arm around her, giving her a light hug. Yugi leaned in to his warmth and let the comfort he offered her envelope her like a warm blanket. She could never stay mad at him for long. **_

_**" Now kiss her so Yugi knows you love her best!" Bakura said loudly, popping a chip in his mouth as several girls at the tables around them shot the embracing pair looks of despair and death. Duke's jaw dropped as Yugi's eyes widened in shock. Quickly she yanked herself away from Duke to aim a punch at the albino. Laughing diabolically Bakura dodged her hit and jumped up, taking his bag of chips with him.**_

_**" Bakura!" Yugi shouted. First Duke now him. What was this, embarrass Yugi day?! Bakura waved as he ate another chip then ran off to parts unknown. Grumbling Yugi slumped down in her seat. Beside her Duke threw up his hands in surrender.**_

_**" I didn't do it!" Yugi had half a mind to go after Bakura, just to land a well deserved hit to his head for that stunt. **__**But alas, the lunch period was due to end soon. Yugi sighed as she sat up, collecting her backpack and her empty lunch tray. **_

_**" We'd better get going. Lit class is due to start soon." She said boredly. Three more hours of hell to go. Duke groaned as he stood up, stretching his stiff muscles.**_

_**" Seriously I should just take the tests and get this school thing over with." He groaned. **_

_**" Heh. I wouldn't blame you." She noted dryly. Though in all honesty, ever since Duke had raised the subject of taking his SATs and GED early, she had also been thinking of doing the same thing. Her grades were good. She was confident she could do it. Maybe she'd talk to Grandpa about it when she got home. " I gotta get my books in my locker. I'll see you in Lit class."**_

_**" Sure. See ya!" Duke said, throwing a friendly smile and a wave to her as he jogged away. Yugi walked back in to the school, depositing her empty lunch tray in the trash as she went. She allowed her mind to wander as he body worked on autopilot. How hard was the test? Climb the stairs. How did she take it? Work her locker combo. Did you have to ask the principal? Open the locker. Would her Grandpa have to give her and the school permission to take the test? Put away her history and math book, take out her literature and science book. She was sure Grandpa wouldn't say no. How long did the test take? Shut her locker. Maybe she and Duke could take the tests together. Put her books in her backpack.**_

_**As she walked down the quiet hall, she caught the sound of heavy footfalls behind her. Oh, no...she knew those thudding steps. She quickened her pace slightly but the boy she was sure was behind her kept on coming. The footsteps followed her persistently as she walked up the stairs and then down the hall. Hoping to lose him she quickly entered an empty study-hall room and made to close the door. A fat had stopped her, and the door was shoved open to allow the boy in, before he casually kicked it shut. Great.**__**" Fancy meeting you here, Mutou." He said, his voice oily and slick. Yugi grit her teeth in response. **_

_**" Ushio." She spat under her breath. Standing her ground she lifted her eyes to meet him and was met with the most unpleasant sight to greet her already tempered mood. The young man was almost obscenely big, standing at 6'6 with bulging muscles that seemed ill-contained in his stretched uniform. His dark brown hair was combed up and then down, like a puffy mullet, and looked greasy. His bushy eyebrows arched at her as his beady black eyes stared her down from beyond his square jaw and jutting cheekbones. Overly-plump lips pulled back to smile in what she was sure he thought was a sexy way and he leaned casually against the door. **_

_**Yugi glared at Ushio, not bothering to hide the distain written all over her face. Ushio was a constant thorn in her side she'd loved to have excised a long time ago. Unfortunately, fate was rarely that kind to the high schooler. Ushio Tetsuo was one of the biggest bullies at Domino high-and a lame one at that in her opinion. He pulled all of the bullying clichés: Stole lunch money from freshmans, beat up and threatened the nerdy kids to do his homework, and was an absolute sleaze to girls. Dumb as a back of bricks to boot, the guy had the hardest time understanding the word ' NO', whether it be from her or anyone else. He used to pick on her and beat on her when she was younger and smaller, and sadly he used to win. But once her gramps taught her how to defend herself, earning him a bloody nose one day and a spectacular kick to a sensitive part of his anatomy, Ushio switched gears. Discovering Duke was her best friend, the thug figured if he could romance her ( gag) then he could insinuate himself in Duke's inner circle and let the cash come to him. Ushio was anything but subtle in his intentions, and it seemed no matter how many times she refused him he kept coming back. **_

_**Unfortunately this tactic was not reserved only for Ushio. It was somewhat common for her to encounter a guy who seemed nice enough...until he asked her to introduce them to Duke. When she refused the guys would stomp off in a huff, their plans foiled. So none of this was new to Yugi, it just so happened that Ushio was her most persistent " Suitor." Feeling an on-coming headache building behind her eyes Yugi sighed.**_

_**Why couldn't she ever meet any nice guys?**_

_**" Whatever this is Ushio, the answer is no." She said, her voice flat and uncaring. Ushio kept up the smile and crossed his arms. **_

_**" Aw, c'mon, Babe. Don't be like that. You don't even know why I'm here." He teased. Now it was Yugi's turn to smirk. Just how dumb did he think she was?**_

_**" You wanna ask me as your date to Duke's party next weekend, right?" Ushio's smile brighten a million wats and he nodded excitedly.**_

_**" See? I KNEW you'd wanna count me in! I'll pick you up at-"**_

_**" No." She said, her tone bored but her voice firm. The smile slipped slightly from the thug's face, before he recomposed himself and laughed. **_

_**" Ha! Good one, Babe! Play hard to get all you want, but we both know-"**_

_**" That you're absolutely nothing to me." Yugi said, her tone never changing. " It hasn't worked the last hundred times and it won't work a hundred more." **_

_**" We both know I'm the best you can get, though." He added teasingly. Yugi arched her brow at him. Her patience was just about gone at this point and she felt no inclination to hide it.**_

_**" Ushio, I promise you; We could be the last two people on this earth and I'd rather let the roaches eat me than have you touch me." She growled. This seemed to be his tipping point. Ushio's face went from happy to absolutely pissed in a nanosecond. He un-crossed his arms and began walking threatening toward her until he was towering over her. Yugi didn't move but stood her ground as the oaf leered down at her.**_

_**" Just who do you think you are, Bitch?! I'M the only guy at this school who would ever even bother to LOOK at your kooky face! All the girls are lining up to date me, and here I am choosing you! If I were you, I'd be fucking grateful, Mutou!" He raved. Yugi chuckled humorlessly.**_

_**" And I'm sure that all sounds absolutely fantastic when you're jerking off alone at night. But trust me, Ushio. If you **were** me... I'd be in hiding." That was it. Ushio lost his composure completely. He grabbed her by the shoulder of her jacket and she reacted. Her arm pulling back like a spring she used his own momentum to propel her forward to sharply slam her elbow in to his chest. Ushio cried out in pain as the pressure point was hit, but still didn't let go. Stifling down the claustrophobic feeling of being held in place by him Yugi snapped her wrist up to punch him in his jutting jaw. Her knuckles throbbed in protest as his head was snapped back but she refused to utter one sound of pain, lest it give him any satisfaction. **_

_**" BITCH!" He screamed, backhanding her hard. Her lip split on contact as her head was forcefully snapped to the side. A high-pitched ringing blurred her hearing as her face stung in pain. Sneering he grabbed her to him, pinning their bodies together as he grabbed her chin and pressed his wet lips to hers, his hands sliding under her skirt. Eyes narrowing dangerously Yugi took the opportunity to bite his lip as hard as she could. He jerked back. Yugi tensed her body, ready to attack again as Ushio cried out in pain-then flew with force away from her. Stumbling and blinking in confusion he whirled around...and wished he hadn't. Duke and Bakura stood behind him, Duke cracking his knuckles as Bakura smiled dangerously at him. Ushio stepped back. As he moved to get away **__**Duke grabbed Ushio by the lapels of his jacket, jerking him down as he raised his leg to bash the bully in the face with his kneecap. Twice. Ushio cried out in pain, then screamed in shock as Duke delivered a round-house kick to his head, sending him crashing back in to a mess of desks and chairs. Before he could even stand Bakura lifted one of the desks over his head, then brought it down with full force on to Ushio's hip. The bully howled in pain. Duke paid the bleeding boy no mind as he rushed over to his friend. " Yugi! Are you okay?" He asked, his tone gentle and his eyes bright with worry. Yugi wiped the blood from her mouth and managed a nod. **_

_**" Yeah...I'm okay."**_

_**" DEVLIN! BAKURA, YOU BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU-I'M GONNA FUCKI'N KILL YOU BOTH!" Ushio roared, staggering to his feet. Bakura chose the moment to restrain him to his knees, placing a hand on his shoulder as he pulled a pocket knife he always carried on him. Flicking open the blade Bakura held it to Ushio's eye. The bigger boy went absolutely still. Duke turned around to face the heaving hulk of threats and tapped his chin thoughtfully.**_

_**" Well, okay. You can try that-I'll allow it. But just so you know, if you do, I'll call the cops and have you arrested." That made Ushio pause, his beady eyes darting back and fourth between Duke and Yugi, before fixating on Duke.**_

_**" You can't. ****You just beat me down! I say you just tried to kill ****me****. And this psycho's got a blade on me now. I can just tell the cops THAT! If I have to go to the hospital that's my medical bill and damage taxes you owe me. The law's on MY side, Devlin!" He said, a proud smile on his face as if he had come up with the most brilliant of plans. Duke arched a brow.**_

_**" Ya don't say? Cuz from my point of view; You tried to physically and sexually assault my friend here, then tried to attack me while we reacted in self defense. And if we wanna get my lawyer involved, I'm sure we can pull up the specifics of your latest juvy stay and find out just how many probation violations you've crossed just today. Now who do you think the police will believe? Me, the wealthy, respected business man or you, the lowlife thug with a record?" Duke asked smoothly. Yugi could see the battle of wills playing out behind Ushio's eyes. And he knew he was cornered. Duke casually pulled his cell phone from his pocket and held it up for the thug to see. " Now, the way I see it you got two options; Get the hell away from my friend and stay away, or I push the magic button that will call the cops."**_

_**By this point Ushio knew he was fighting a losing battle. Eyes connecting Duke jerked his chin up at Bakura and the boy slowly took his hand and knife away from Ushio. Growling the thug stood up shakily then backed away towards the door, throwing one more look at Yugi. " One of these days I'll have you, Mutou. Your boy-toy won't always be there to protect you. I'll get you, Yugi! You're fucki'n mine!" He raved. Yugi only glared back in his eyes as Duke chuckled, his hands resting casually in his pants pockets. The picture of ease and indifference.**_

_**" Get some new material, Sheriff." Duke advised. The bell rang. As the students began filling the halls Ushio threw the trio one more hateful look, then yanked open the door and let it slam behind him. Yugi released a breath she didn't even realize she had been holding. Bakura was instantly at her side, his knife tucked away. Duke's attention was on her in an instant. " Are you okay? What did he do?" He asked, worry lining his features. **_

_**" He tried to get me to go out with him again. I said no, he grabbed me, I roughed him up a little, he slapped me, then he forced a kiss on me." She rattled off. **_

_**" The blood on your lip-?" Duke asked. Yugi shook her head.**_

_**" Not all of it's mine. I bit him." She smiled softly as Bakura chuckled and the boys pulled her in to a brief hug. **_

_**" Atta girl. Now listen; Go to the nurse's station and get checked out. Have your Grandpa come pick you up and take you home. I'll get your homework I promise." Bakura suggested. Yugi shook her head.**_

_**" It'll be the second time since February he's had to pick me up. Besides, I'm not gonna hide from Ushio of all people." She insisted. Duke shook his head and smiled down at her.**_

_**" It's not your fault, Honey. And don't think of it as running. Think of it as a ' Tactical retreat.' Ushio's on the warpath now and I wouldn't put it past him to try and ambush you after school. Besides, it's Friday. You leaving early means you have an early ride and the weekend for him AND you to cool off." Damn. Why was he always so reasonable. Personally, Yugi wouldn't mind if Ushio ambushed her after school-just so she could take another shot at him. Heck, if anything she knew she could ask Bakura to help and he'd leap at the chance in a heartbeat. But...Duke probably knew that. And getting in to a fight on purpose would definitely not sit well with the elder Mutou. Yugi relented with a heavy sigh.**_

_**" Okay, you win. But if I run in to Ushio before Grandpa gets here, I won't be held accountable for my actions." Duke laughed lightly at her.**_

_**" Noted. And I wouldn't worry too much about that oaf anyways. Worse comes to worse, my lawyer's on speed dial." He assured her. Beside them Bakura nodded in agreement, a contemplative smile on his lips.**_

_**" I'll remember that." **_

* * *

**_All done! Boy, Yugi's got it kinda rough in school. But then again, I'm sure we've all been there one way or another. Next time: Mystical magic at work! And I know there was a lot of character backstory in this chap but keep it in mind-these details will become important later on in the story!_**

**_Please R&R and bless your happy happiness!_**


	3. Phenomenon

**_Hey guys! I know it took forever and a day, but here it is-the next chapter of Mirage! Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Enjoy. :)_**

* * *

**_Phenomenon_**

_**To say that Solomon Mutou was displeased was an understatement. When the elder Mutou came to the school, he was absolutely livid. But not in the way one might think. The elder Mutou was a kind, jovial person who had a smile and a laugh ready for any occasion. But in his anger the old man was calm, silent and emotionless. Only his eyes, narrowed in anger and his mouth set in a grim line told the story of his mood. To make sure Yugi followed through with their request, Duke called Solomon on his cell phone and quietly relayed the events that took place and why Yugi was being checked out by the school nurse. Bakura walked to the nurse's office with her, both to make sure she got there safely and that she didn't back out. When the nurse demanded an explanation, Yugi told her about the assault, leaving out the part where Duke kicked him down and when Bakura restrained the thug with a knife. Bakura backed her up, saying he and Duke intervened due to their knowledge of Ushio's consistent harassment of their friend. The nurse tutted and shook her head, her eyes looking Yugi over with warmth and sympathy. **_

_**" Young men nowadays..." She sighed sadly, dabbing away the blood on Yugi's split lip with a cold cloth. " It seems chivalry is a concept lost on nearly all of them. Thank goodness your friends were there." She offered. Beside her Duke wrapped a secure arm around her shoulders. By the door Bakura leaned against the wall, arms crossed and his eyes occasionally darting to the hall, on the lookout for Ushio in case he was stupid enough to come around. It was then that Solomon Mutou entered the room. His eyes swept around the room then finally fell to her and Yugi felt herself shrink under his gaze. He was NOT happy.**_

_**" Uh...hi, Grandpa." She said nervously. His eyes softened on her and Yugi looked down. Beside her the nurse patted the young girl on the shoulder, offering a sincere look of sympathy to them both. **_

_**" Mr. Mutou, I'm truly sorry you had to come down here. This kind of thing should not be happening in our school. We have a strict no-tolerance bullying policy and I've already informed the principal of the situation." She said. Solomon nodded grimly.**_

_**" I know. I just got off the phone with him. I didn't want to wait to see him in his office so after Duke told me what happened, I called the principal and we discussed the matter over the phone. A man my age is not one to wait, you see." The nurse smiled at him and inclined her head politely.**_

_**" Of course. Well, I've patched up your girl and she's doing okay. A few bumps and bruises but nothing major. She's ready to go home if you'd like."**_

_**" Thank you." The nurse walked away and Solomon sighed quietly. **__**" Yugi...are you alright?" He asked her quietly. Yugi took in a calming breath and nodded as Duke rubbed soothing circles on her back.**_

_**" Yeah. I'm fine." She said quietly. The elder Mutou frowned down at her. How many times had his little girl come home beaten and bruised and still pushed those very words past her lips? Even while fighting tears she would bravely meet his gaze and say she was fine. Though there were no tears now, he could still sense her hurt.**_

_**" Is that the truth, Yugi?" He asked quietly. Was it? Yugi supposed all things considered this was nothing terribly new-with the exception of that god-awful kiss Ushio forced on her. Had that been her first kiss she would have probably been more pissed. But now that the adrenaline had wound down and she was safe, she still felt...off somehow. Unsure how to answer him, Yugi settled for a shrug of the shoulders. Solomon crossed the space between them quickly and embraced his granddaughter tightly. Yugi embraced him back, inhaling the comforting scent of her grandfather's cologne. When they pated he looked at the boys and offered them a sincere smile. " Thank you both for being there."**_

_**" Hey, no problem. She's our girl." Duke stated proudly. " Though truth be told, we didn't have to do very much. Yugi's the one who fought him off, we just pulled them apart." He said modestly. Solomon looked down at her and arched a brow.**_

_**" Really now?" Unsure of whether she was in trouble for fighting or not, Yugi fidgeted under his gaze.**_

_**" Uh, well, I did punch him in the jaw...and I bit him when he forced a kiss on me. And it's true, Duke and Ryou grabbed him off me before anything lese could happen." Bakura scoffed from where he stood and rolled his eyes.**_

_**" And if we had done things my way, Ushio would have ceased to be a problem." He said, his tone snide. Duke sighed in irritation and shook his head.**_

_**" And if you'd done things your way, **you** would have gone to prison." He shot back. Bakura arched a skeptical brow at Duke's retort.**_

_**" You said your lawyer is on speed-dial. So what's the problem? Is he the best money can buy or did you purchase some mediocre piece of trash that was on sale?" Bakura shot. Duke opened his mouth to retort, but Solomon Mutou's stern gaze cut through both of them.**_

_**" Boys..." The elder's warning tone had both young men backing down, with looks of caution to the old man. " So Ryou, what exactly was ' you way' of handling it?" He asked. Bakura kicked at the ground childishly as he held his hands behind his back and swayed, his eyes cast to the side looking every bit lie a little boy caught stealing the last cookie.**_

_**" Held my pocketknife to his eye." Bakura mumbled childishly. " But Duke beat him up first!" He pointed an accusing finger at Duke, his tattle-tale tone making Duke bristle and he shot up from Yugi's side to point just as childishly at Bakura.**_

_**" So?! I didn't use a weapon. And I wasn't the one who smashed the corner of a desk on to his hip!"**_

_**" But you wish you did!" Bakura shot. A quiet chuckle broke the bickering and the young men halted to stare as Mr. Mutou grasped the nurse's desk, holding himself up as he laughed. From where she sat Yugi was giggling, holding a hand to her mouth as she watched her grandpa totally lose it and laugh out loud as tears of mirth streamed down his face. Before long the whole group was laughing, their laughter loud enough to carry down the halls of the school. Once the group retained themselves, Mr. Mutou walked over and took Yugi's hand, helping her to stand up. **_

_**" Ready to go home?" Yugi nodded and together they walked out of the nurse's office, the boys walking out with them. " Shouldn't you two be back in class?" Solomon asked casually. Duke shrugged his shoulders.**_

_**" I'm all caught up in my classes, so it won't matter if I leave early. Besides, I've got money, so I can screw the rules." Duke chirped. Yugi groaned and lightly face-palmed herself.**_

_**" That's not how it's supposed to work, Duke..."**_

_**" Ryou, how about you?" Mr. Mutou asked. Bakura flicked his bangs casually from his eyes.**_

_**" I'll be fine. I can just pick up my homework later along with Yugi's and call it a day." The group walked outside and steered themselves to the parking lot. Yugi faltered slightly in her steps as they neared her grandfather's car. Like a leech that refused to leave, Ushio was leaning against the chain link fence, a look of superiority on his face. Duke tensed at the sight of him, ready to defend if need be. On her other side Bakura stood tall, one hand in his pocket holding the pocketknife tight. Solomon remained calm.**_

_**" Grandpa, that's him." Yugi warned quietly. Solomon hummed in his throat and then casually walked to the bully blocking their way.**_

_**" Pardon me, young man. I need to take my granddaughter home. May I perhaps slide by you to my car?" His voice was light and polite. Above him, Ushio gave the old man a sickeningly sweet smile.**_

_**" So you're Yugi's grandpa, huh? Sorry about all the trouble, Sir. My girlfriend and I just got in to a bad argument is all. But don't worry. I'll send her flowers later."**_

_**" I'm not your girlfriend." She shot. Ushio's glare turned dangerous as his hands formed in to fists. The old man cleared his throat pointedly as he tapped the hulking boy on the arm. Ushio let his gaze fall to the man, a look of genuine surprise on his face. **__**Solomon regarded the hulking boy with a stern gaze , and when he spoke his firm voice was no gentler. **_

_**" Ushio Tetsuo, I will only say this to you once: Stay away from my granddaughter and her friends or I'll bring you to your knees." **__**Ushio laughed out loud, throwing back his head as he cackled. In front of him Solomon remained quiet, simply staring at the boy as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. **_

_**" Good one, old man! Whew-that made my day!"**_

_**" I'm glad you find my demands so amusing, but the message has not changed. Stay away from Yugi Mutou." He said quietly. Sneering Ushio leaned down to look in to the old man's hard, plum-colored eyes.**_

_**" Or you'll **what**?" He challenged. Solomon blinked at him. To drive the point home, Ushio pulled back his hand, thrust his fist forward-! Solomon dodged the hit with one step, simultaneously grabbing Ushio's wrist. Now standing at the teen's back he yanked the bully's arm backwards, causing him to yell out in pain...and then he grabbed the boy's hand. With a twist and a jerk, he successfully broke Ushio's thumb. The boy screamed in pain, unrestrained as Solomon released him, leaving him to howl as he cradled his broken hand on his knees. " YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU BROKE MY FINGER!" He screetched. Solomon regarded the boy with a steady glare and crossed his arms over his chest. **_

_**" There are over 200 bones in your body, young man." He stated. Solomon leaned down so he could stare at the teen at eye-level...and smirked in satisfaction when the brute flinched away from his penetrating stare. " That was one. If you come anywhere near my children again...I will introduce you to the rest of your bones one by one." Ushio shuddered in fear, only able to stand the old man's gaze for a second longer before he submissively lowered his eyes to stare at the asphalt. Solomon straightened his back, then turned around to face the others. Yugi was staring at him, her eyes wide. Duke was looking at him with his jaw dropped and a hand suspended in a weak pointing position. On Yugi's other side, Bakura's mouth was also open, but in a wide, awed smile. " Come along now, children." Solomon said, unaffected. Yugi snapped out of her shocked stupor to follow her grandfather to the car. Duke smiled and clapped Bakura on the shoulder, the boys watching the Mutous leave before turning back to the school building.**_

_**Ushio sat alone in the parking lot for a very long time.**_

* * *

_**Tap. **_

_**Yugi frowned in confusion from her place in bed. What was that?**_

_**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

_**Okay, SOMETHING was definitely trying to get her attention. She frowned in the darkness and looked over at her alarm clock. 12:17 pm. Grandpa was already in bed, and Yugi was trying to go to sleep, too. But that tapping noise...she had a pretty good idea of what that was. Yugi pushed the covers off and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She slipped on a pair pf black ballet-flat style slippers then shrugged on a blue cardigan over her white tank top. Another tap to the window and Yugi huffed. " Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." She mumbled. Yugi walked over to the window then slowly, quietly lifted the pane. Bakura was standing in the yard, a handful of small rocks in his hand. " What?" She asked, her voice low enough to not wake grandpa, but exasperated enough to get her point across. Below her Bakura smiled and waved her down. **_

_**" Come down! I want to show you something!" Bakura quietly called back up to her. Yugi groaned and folded her arms on the window, pillowing her head as she lay it down.**_

_**" Bakura, it's late." She whined. Bakura grinned.**_

_**" Exactly! This is the best part! It's late so I was able to do it!" He whispered excitedly. Yugi groaned.**_

_**" What?" Bakura smiled slyly up at her.**_

_**" Come down and see for yourself!" He teased. Yugi blew a stray strand of hair from her face in irritation and huffed. Sometimes when Bakura was feeling especially mischievous, he would try to rope Yugi in on the fun. And like a little kid eager to show off a trick, Bakura was practically bouncing in excitement as he urged her to come. **_

_**" Why? It's nearly midnight. I have to sleep." She tried to reason with the albino. She had been close before his tapping had disturbed her. Bakura scoffed playfully.**_

_**" It's the weekend! You can sleep later! But I have to show you this now!" He stressed. Yugi couldn't be mad at him, even though logically she knew she should be. Yugi smiled down at him, and seeing her smile had Bakura smiling back.**_

_**" Why?" She asked playfully, one last time.**_

_**" Because your day's been shit and I want to cheer you up. You're gonna love this I promise!" He urged. Yugi giggled and stood up. Bakura was very persuasive. **' He's right. I need a good laugh right now.'** She reasoned. And he wasn't going to give up. Hell, he'd heckle her all night if he had to until he got his way. She surrendered with an amused sigh and rolled her eyes.**_

_**" Well let's make it quick before Grandpa wakes up." She said. Bakura's smile could have lit up the whole block he was so happy. He nodded eagerly and Yugi stepped back and closed the window. Crossing the room Yugi slowly opened the door. It was quiet. She crept down the hall to Grandpa's room first, silently cracking open the door to look in on him. Sure enough he was fast asleep. Smiling gently at the sight she closed the door and then tip-toed down the hall, down the stairs, then finally to the side door to their apartment. She opened the door and Bakura greeted her with his brightest smile. He nearly looked deranged. Yugi laughed quietly and closed the door behind her as she stepped out. " Let's go, Psycho." She teased. Bakura growled playfully at her as he took her by the hand and dragged her to his car. It was a blue pick-up truck he'd salvaged from the junkyard last year and with time, effort, a combination of spare parts and his own savings, Bakura had restored the truck to it's glory days. Yugi hopped in the vehicle and with a twist of the key the truck roared to life. The duo pulled out of the parking lot and traveled away from the game shop to their destination. **__**Neither one aware of two amused plum-colored eyes watching them from the window.**_

_**It didn't take long. Bakura ended up taking Yugi to the school. He parked the car in the school's parking lot, then snatching his backpack he hopped out and slung the bag over his shoulder. Excited the young man raced around to Yugi's side of the car, where she sat with her arms crossed and a mock pout on her face. The door was opened and she sent him an amused glare. " You woke me up to take me to school?" She asked skeptically. **_

_**" Uh-huh!" Bakura said, nodding his head happily. Yugi sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.**_

_**" Well this date sucks." Bakura chuckled and offered her a hand.**_

_**" Oh trust me-this is SO worth it." He promised. Yugi hummed in contemplation as she stared at his hand, then smiled and took the warm hand offered to her. She hopped out of the car and the two ran around the building, Bakura leading the charge. They slowed as they reached the north end of the building and Bakura came around behind her and covered her eyes. " Okay, this is it! Are you ready?" Yugi giggled at his enthusiasm and bit her lip.**_

_**" Should I be scared?"**_

_**" Always. But you're gonna love this!" Yugi took a step forward and he followed her. Their pace was casual but careful as Yugi walked blind to Bakura's ' Surprise.' **__**Bakura guided her to the place he desired, then swiftly removed his hands from her eyes to present his prize.**__**" Ta-Daaaa!" Yugi's jaw dropped. She had to blink twice to make sure what she was seeing was real. **_

_**Oh. My. God.**_

_**What was once the school's flag pole was now a perfectly straight singular tower of car tires. And perfectly balanced at the top...was the principal's shiny 1967 Black Jaguar XKE. " It's my personal love note to the school in honor of Senior prank month." He boasted proudly. In the last month of school, it was common for the senior class to pull all manner of pranks at Domino High. And that was all fine and good, but...**_

_**" Bakura, we're not Seniors yet. We've still got one more year to go." She reminded him weakly. Bakura scoffed. **_

_**" Exactly the point. I would LOVE to see any one of them try to top this!" He said pridefully. Yugi looked up to the sky and shook her head.**_

_**" Why? Just why?" She asked. To God, Bakura or the universe, it was anyone's guess. Bakura chose to answer when he slung an arm around her shoulders. **_

**_" Because I'm special, that's why." The two shared a look...then burst in to laughter. Yugi gasped as she clung to her aching sides as Bakura cackled evilly beside her. Okay, she had to admit it: This was epic! She couldn't wait until Duke saw it on Monday. And the mere thought of the principal's reaction flittering through her mind was enough to have her laughing all over again. Her laughter was infectious. So much so Bakura was laughing at her laughing until the both of them were crying tears of mirth. It was awhile before the two of them calmed down. Breathless but happy, Yugi wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her cardigan and smiled up at him. _**

**_" Okay, you were right-this is totally awesome!" She praised. Bakura stepped back and putting one hand behind his back he swept the other arm forward as he bowed low. Yugi clapped her hands, whistled and cheered as he threw kisses to an invisible audience and bowed again. Grinning he trotted back over to her and led her to one of the benches in the schoolyard, in perfect view of his latest masterpiece. The two of them sat down and Bakura opened his pack. A savory smell hit her nose and Yugi smiled as he pulled out a bag from her favorite restaurant: Burger World. They had the best burgers around-and it was open twenty-four/seven. He handed her a burger with a smile. _**

**_" Midnight snack?" He offered. Yugi giggled and took the offered treat as Bakura snatched his own morsel and tore in to the meat with abandon. For a time they simply sat together, eating their burgers while listening to the crickets around them. The spring air was cool, but not uncomfortably so. It was peaceful. Yugi finished her burger then rolling the paper in a ball, she tossed it at the trash can nearby. It landed in the can. Likewise Bakura lined up his shot, ducking and weaving in his seat like an athlete ( which made her giggle) and tossed his paper with an over-handed throw. It bounced off the can and landed in the grass. Bakura didn't bother to pick it up._**

**_" Thank you, Ryou." Bakura turned to look at his friend and his heart warmed at the sincere smile she gave him. Smiling back he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she snugged against his warmth as they sat together, simply content to enjoy both each other's presence and the quiet peace around them. _**

* * *

**_" Yugi! Are you ready?" Solomon called. She huffed in slight irritation as she shifted hastily through her closet._**

**_" Five minutes, Grandpa!" She called back. Yugi had been late getting up today ( Due to the previous night's events) and was now hastily searching for her red shirt. It was Saturday, and today she had promised to go with her grandpa to help set up a new exhibit at the Domino City Museum center. Her grandfather and a colleague had gone to Egypt seven months ago, and made a lot of historical finds in the valley of the kings which included new mummies, priceless artifacts of gold and religious statues and even a hidden chamber in the valley that had been completely untouched until then. It had taken time, but the items to be transferred to Domino's museum had finally cleared customs and would be arriving to be displayed today. A natural history buff, Yugi always jumped at the chance to be the first one to see the new artifacts and help to set up the displays. The actual exhibit opening wouldn't be for another month, so they had plenty of time. They were going to unpack all of the transferred items today, along with her grandpa's colleague who had been there for the initial dig: Dr. Arthur Hawkins, a renowned archaeologist and historian who taught Egyptology at Oxford University in his down-time. _**

**_Dr. Hawkins was an old friend of Solomon's-the two had known each other for over forty years. Yugi had known the man practically her entire life. His granddaughter Rebecca was also a frequent visitor. And truthfully...Yugi didn't like her very much. Loud and arrogant, Rebecca Hawkins was a genius. At only twelve years old the preteen was in her first year of college. Rebecca considered herself the smartest girl in the world-and would compete with everyone and anyone to prove it. Many times when she came to visit with her grandfather she would try to compete with Yugi even; Comparing test scores, chatting about current events or interesting media, then asking Yugi her opinion while telling her why her own opinion was the best. Yugi supposed the blonde, bespectacled little girl was just trying to show off to impress, but her manners and words often came off as stand-offish and belittling. So Yugi would only resort herself to listening while the little girl chattered away, never offering anything. If given the choice Yugi wouldn't be around her at all. But she was Arthur's granddaughter and she loved the old man dearly. So for his sake, she put up with her._**

**_But really-she hoped Rebecca wouldn't be there today._**

**_" Ah-ha! Finally!" She said, smiling in victory as she yanked the hunted-for red shirt out of her closet and hastily pulled it on to her body. It was a nice spring day out, the temperature in the mid sixties, so she chose to wear one of her favorite outfits today: A pair of dark coal-grey shorts with thick black stockings covering her legs. Her usual black studded ankle boots were zipped snugly to her feet, and finally, a long-sleeved red shirt made out of a nice material that was light and breezy, and never wrinkled no matter what you did to it. A thin black studded choker was clasped around her neck, and under her shirt was the silver chain holding the ring her grandpa had given her years ago. Because past bullies had made it a habit to steal and/or hide her stuff, Yugi had taken to hiding her ring under her shirt as a precaution. She had considered just taking it off for today, but then just as quickly dismissed it. For some reason she had a strong feeling that she would need to keep the ring close to her today. So she kept it on. Once she was dressed and ready, Yugi ran across her room and sped out the door and down the stairs._**

**_The trip to the museum seemed to take no time at all. Yugi was practically jumping out of her skin in excitement as Solomon chuckled at his granddaughter's enthusiasm from the driver's seat. Once they were parked the duo headed inside the building, Solomon showing his ID badge to the security officer at the front desk. Two flights of stairs, four showrooms and two long hallways later they arrived at their destination-the west hall exhibit space, all of which would be used for their artifacts. The first room they entered in was a wreck, with piles of carboard boxes, packages, Styrofoam peanuts littered all over the floor and crates stacked up, down, sideways and askance throughout the room. A sarcophagus lay propped up by two boxes by the window, the sun casting glittering rays of gold everywhere. On the desk by the green table lamp was a complete set of canopic jars, each one encrusted with jewels as the heads of their respective gods shined dimly in the light. lying on the floor right in front of the second showroom door was an array of spears, scimitars and a chipped shield made of bronze. _**

**_And in the middle of the madness was an old man, muttering to himself as he pulled cardboard confetti from a crate to toss it carelessly to the floor. " Good god, Arthur! What did you do, rob the tomb yourself?" Solomon asked jokingly. Professor Hawkins jerked up at the noise, then smiled at his old friend. _**

**_" You know I ought to have. Perhaps if I had, things might be in better order!" He joked. The friends crossed the room and embraced. With Solomon Mutou dressed in green overalls, a white shirt and a black bandanna, and Arthur dressed in a crisp three-piece cream colored suit and bowtie, the two couldn't look any more different. But the hugs and jovial laughter they shared spoke of years of unquestionable camaraderie. Once they parted Arthur shifted his eyes to Yugi and his smile grew wider. " Yugi! Oh, my dear is that you?" Yugi smiled and in less than three seconds jogged across the room to embrace the older English gentleman. Dr. Hawkins hugged her warmly, and when they parted he gently took her shoulders and looked her over with a bemused smile. " My, my, aren't you so lovely. You look more and more like Lila every day." He proclaimed._**

**_" And I couldn't be prouder of that." Mr. Mutou chirped. Yugi smiled shyly, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear._**

**_" Well, I know I look a lot like Dad-same hair and all. And Grandpa says I have Mom's smile." She offered. Arthur nodded, a sage look in his eyes as he gazed down at her._**

**_" Ah, true. But the eyes as I have heard are the windows to the soul. And every time I look in to your pretty violet eyes I see more and more of Lila all the time."_**

**_" As do I." Solomon commented quietly. Yugi blushed and looked down. Lila Mutou was her grandmother. Kind, caring, graceful and sweet, her grandma Lila was very much loved by everyone. Never a harsh word spoken, never a raised voice, never at a loss for a smile, Lila had been an angel on earth. But what drew most to her wasn't just her kind nature. It was her _**_knowing** that tended to draw people in. If a neighbor was pregnant, Lila always knew the gender and when the baby would be born-right down to the time. If a friend happened to lose something, she always knew what and where it was. If something unpredictable might interrupt your day, like a delayed delivery, bad weather or your car breaking down, Lila would know WAY before anyone else would. And if a loved one had passed away, Lila would always know when and would relay the messages the deceased had left behind. Her grandfather had told Yugi Lila was a psychic medium. And like Yugi, Lila had also been blessed with bright violet eyes-a very rare eye color. He often said that Yugi was like her, and even though Yugi never once thought herself anything like her grandmother she always felt flattered when people told her she was. It was never a bad thing to be compared to such a wonderful lady. **_

_**Arthur smiled at her, then released her shoulders and spread his arm out to grandly gesture to the room. " So, Yugi; What do you think so far?" Yugi looked around at the messy room with raised brows, taking in the messy carpet, dumped-out boxes and pile of weapons blocking the door. **_

_**" It looks like a tornado hit in here." Both men chuckled at her blunt assessment and Solomon turned to his friend, now also sporting raised brows.**_

_**" It certainly does. Just what did you do to this place?" Dr. Hawkins huffed in an irritated fashion as he ran a hand through his finely combed hair.**_

_**" I had no choice, my friend. The delivery workers made such a mess of it; They shipped weapons with jewels in the same crates, confused the files for the scrolls with the files for the mummies, one crate had nothing even IN it...ah, Mutou. It seems everything that can go wrong has gone wrong. Right now I'm just trying to sort through THEIR mess and put everything back in order. I highly suspect some of this got confused while it was being inspected by customs and this isn't even everything. We're due to get another shipment next week." He bemoaned. Mr. Mutou's confused expression cleared only to be placed by a look of despair.**_

_**" Oh, Lord..." He moaned, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. With a sigh he looked up at Yugi and shrugged. **_

_**" It looks like it's going to be a long day, Sweetheart. If you want to go home, you can. I have bus money at the ready." He offered. Yugi shook her head, not even liking the idea of leaving.**_

_**" No, that's okay. I want to see what all we got, and plus, I'd feel bad if I left you two here. I don't mind helping." Her grandpa smiled gratefully at her as Arthur beamed happily at the two and clapped his hands happily.**_

_**" Well now, that settles it! Let's get to work, shall we?" The Mutous moaned in mock-agony in reply. Dr. Hawkins laughed at them as the three of them began to work. For the men, their job was to sort which files went to what and sift through paperwork and find their corresponding items. For Yugi the task was much easier. It was her job to use the pulley to clear out the empty crates to put in the downstairs storage units until they were needed again. Pick up crate, stack, wheel down the hall, ride the elevator down, put down, ride elevator up, repeat. In between her routine Yugi would take a moment to grab the broom and dustpan to sweep the mess of discarded packing papers and styrofoam to throw in the trash. By the first hour, the three had managed to clear out one corner of the room. By hour two, they were finally able to move the weapons from the door to their proper place in the exhibit. By the third hour it began to look like a room again, with less clutter and trash and more neatly stacked piles of paper and artifacts clustered together in organized groups. **_

**_" Now where is that file on mummy 6532?" Arthur wondered aloud. Beside him Solomon frowned in confusion._**

**_" I thought it was here..." He mused. The two men shuffled through the stacks of folders, but the file wasn't there. " Huh. I must have missed it. But you know, I did send copies to the main computer when I made the reports. I'll bet it's in the file room." Solomon suggested. Yugi brightened at the chance to explore out of the room._**

**_" I'll get it!" Yugi offered. Solomon smiled gratefully at his granddaughter._**

**_" Thank you, Yugi. It should be in the green file cabinet-second drawer."_**

**_" Got it. Be right back." She promised, turning on her heel towards her destination._**

**_" Label 6532!" Arthur called to her. Yugi waved as she opened the door, showing that she heard him. The file room was located on the other side of the building; Through the second-floor show room, down the hall and to the left directly across the hall from the curator's office. She had been in there a hundred times. She jogged lightly to her destination, her feet moving on autopilot as her own curiosity had her wondering about the mummy. She'd seen plenty of them from all the times she had traveled to Egypt with her grandpa, and even more so when she got to help him set up exhibits like today. She had seen mummies so perfectly intact they looked simply like sleeping people, mummies made of skeletons with only their faces intact, and mummies so brittle and dry it looked like a feather could crumble them to dust. Then there were always the mummies that looked like they'd been snapped up from a horror movie set; Sunken cheeks with peeling lips to reveal rows of teeth waiting to snap, with rotted sinew, clawed hands and ragged bandages hanging over their protruding bones and hollowed eye-sockets. So then, which one would mummy 6532 look like? When she reached the doors to the showroom Yugi pushed them open, trading the bright sunlight from the large windows in the hall to quiet, dimmed lighting that cast shadows all around the room._**

**_The marble floor was blue, with whirls of gold melted in to the tiles. The walls were flanked by richly decorated columns sporting vines and flowers webbing and weaving all along each pillar. Both of the doorways in and out were arched, the ceiling stretching at least twenty feet high the room was so large. Preciously preserved jewelry and scrolls were housed behind the glass walls and pillared display stands peppered lightly throughout the room. Yugi walked casually along the walls as she crossed the room, eyeing the beautiful artifacts with all the curiosity of a child. But more than the jewels, scrolls, and even the mummified cat preserved in a solid gold sarcophagus...it was a dancing light on the floor that caught her attention most of all. She tilted her head as a small bead of dancing silver and red light touched her shoe and she slowly walked in the light's direction. When she reached the opposite wall Yugi looked up from the shimmering lights to the source. It was a large cup...? Ah, a chalice._**

_**The chalice was unlike anything Yugi had ever seen. It was made of pure silver, covered in intricate, tiny hieroglyphics. Dotted among the writings were small, precious rubies that she was sure cost a small fortune individually. Yugi wracked her brain for information, trying to figure out the chalice's purpose. Historically, they were used during important-often religious-ceremonies. It was silver, which was prized more than gold in Egypt for it's rarity and connection to the moon god Khons. Add the rubies to it and Yugi came to the conclusion that it could have belonged to a royal. The writings were most likely prayers of some sort. Grandpa was the Egyptologist-he would know what it said. So then...perhaps it was used during a royal coronation ceremony or a wedding? That seemed about right to her. But then, something seemed off about the piece too. The more Yugi stared at it the more she felt uneasy. Somehow something about the cup seemed...off.**_

_**Then she saw what it was.**_

_**From each ruby, slowly bubbling from the gems were red blotches. No...no way. The cup wasn't actually...**bleeding was it?!** Drops of crimson liquid dripped down the cup slowly. She slowly backed away from the bleeding cup as he mind tried to logic lout this happening. **' Is it a prank? Is this someone's idea of a joke?! But wait-who would be dumb enough to play with a priceless artifact like that? Unless it's a fake...'** She didn't wait any longer. Yugi bolted from the display case, heading for the door and straight to her grandpa. She reached the door, pulled...! Nothing. Confused she frowned down at the handle. " What the hell?" She breathed. She pulled on the handle again, pressing the latch as hard as she could. She began using her whole upper body to pull and yank at the door. It refused to budge. It was locked. SHATTER! She whirled around and gasped in shock and horror. The chalice was bleeding profusely now, like a literal fountain of blood. The display window was cracked and broken, the glass was completely covered by the liquid splashing and sloshing on to the floor. Within seconds a lake had formed on the floor, and it was growing. Yugi swiftly turned back around and began yanking on the handle as she beat on the door. " GRANDPA! DR. HAWKINS! GRANDPA! GRANDPA, HELP!"**_

_**A claw-like hand latched on to her shoulder and Yugi was jerked harshly away from the door. She was forcefully spun around and her eyes widened in fear. Standing before her was a girl. She was completely naked, covered from head to toe in thick, sticky blood. She looked like she had been born from it. She was so thickly covered Yugi could barely make out her features. Only her long, soaked hair and obvious anatomy was visible, telling her it was a girl. The bloody girl snatched Yugi's face in her hands and began speaking in another language. By the inflection and tone Yugi guessed it was Egyptian. Yugi longed to pull away from the bloody girl but she found no matter how much she wished it, her body wouldn't move. She couldn't move! Then-without warning the other girl grabbed Yugi by her hair and pulled her forward until their foreheads touched. She suddenly felt so much weaker. A harsh, stabbing pain lanced through her skull as her eyes struggled to stay open. The world around her was spinning. Staring in to her eyes the stranger smiled at her...**_

_**Then Yugi's world went dark as she passed out.**_

* * *

_**And that's that! Soooo, what happened to Yugi? What was that chalice? Who was that bloody figure? Tine in next time to find out more! Please R&R and as always bless your happy happiness!**_


	4. Delirium

_**Hello lovelies! And welcome back to another chapter in Mirage! So, it looks like things are going to get intersting now, so buckle up and hang on tight! Disclaimer: I own nothing! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Delirium**_

_**The first thing she became aware of was the sound of the water. The waves sounded comforting. By why could she hear waves? The next thing she became aware of was a pain burning behind her eyelids. Yugi groaned and rubbed at her eyes, trying to soothe the burn away. When she opened them...her breath froze in her lungs. She was lying face-first on a beach. The sand clung to her clothes and hair. The water was coming from the river lapping at her boots. The sun shone brightly, nearly blinding her where she lay. Yugi wished she had her sunglasses with her then. Slowly she stood up and dusted herself off as best as she could. Once she was as presentable as she guessed she would ever be, she took in her surroundings. On the right side of her was nothing but the river, it's beautiful blue water shimmering ephemerally in the afternoon sun. Tall walls of rock flanked either side of the river. Where in the world...? Trying not to panic Yugi mentally mapped out her surroundings. The Domino river stretched for over fifty miles, reaching from Domino city, through Burming Town and finally ended near Millard City. Somewhere down that line she knew was a nature reserve popular for it's scenic views, boating , nature hikes and camping grounds. So then...she must be somewhere along the nature preserve? At least near it. That would explain the lack of any city sightings around her.**_

_**But...HOW did she get there?! Logically, she knew she must have floated downstream for that to happen. But to do so without drowning was...highly unlikely since she knew she was unconscious for the whole thing. The last she remembered was the girl dripping in blood...pain...and then...nothing. Who brought her here? How? Why?! Her heart rate began to jump even more as she realized she had absolutely NO idea where to go from here! **_' _Stop it! Pull it together, girl! Now think: You know where you are. Going either directions should take you somewhere. There's no reason to panic just yet.' ** She reminded herself. For several moments she simply stood there, breathing in deep, calming breaths to settle her nerves. It took some time, but after awhile, though she still felt jumpy her heart rate had calmed down. Next; Which way? If she could be certain of her location, then Yugi supposed she should continue downstream. She was likely to find at least a ranger station nearby. She could call for help from the phone. Or, if she was lucky maybe she would run in to some campers or something. **_

_**Bolstered by optimism, Yugi began to walk.**_

_**She couldn't tell how long she was out there, and at some point she began to wonder if she was getting anywhere at all. The river on one side, the rocky walls on the other made every stretch of the path look the same. She was going the right way, right? At that moment she really wished she had her cell phone. She could have pulled up the gps and mapped out a better path. Yugi stumbled to a stop as suddenly, as if by a wish, the scenery changed. She was at a crossroad. She could keep going straight, or go to the right path that seemed to head somewhere different. Maybe that lead to the camping grounds? For the sake of something new, Yugi began wandering down the right path. The sand gave way to stone and the river became a little distant. Hope suddenly leapt in her chest as she spotted a person just a few yards ahead of her. " Hey!" She called. The person perked up and looked around. Yugi jogged the rest of the way as she called out again. " Hello, over here!" The person turned-and gasped in shock as doe-brown eyes widened in surprise.**_

_**It was a boy-a preteen if she had to guess. Highlighted brown hair hung in a mop about his head, a gold circlet peeking through his bangs. His skin was a rich caramel color, although he looked like he'd gone slightly pale at the sight of her. He had a youthfully round, open face, the kind where you take one look and know what the other person's thinking. The kid looked terrified. He balled his fists and hunched down in a fighting stance...but it was a little tough to take him seriously in his costume. He wore an off-white, knee-length dress...thing, with a gold and red belt wrapped around his waist. A gold collar lay about the neckline of his outfit and matching gold bangles adorned each wrist. Gold and lapis Ankh earrings hung from each ear. White slippers encased his feet and a golden snake bracelet wrapped around his upper right arm. He looked like an Egyptian prince or something. Was he playing a pretend game with some friends nearby? Maybe a play was going on somewhere? Yugi had no idea. She took one step forward and his bravado seemed to falter.**_

_**" Heba!" The boy cried, stumbling back in fear. Yugi frowned and tilted her head curiously at the kid.**_

_**" Uh, what?" The boy didn't answer her. Suddenly, a strong pain lanced down her back and Yugi grunted as she was knocked down to all fours. Snapping her head to the side she aimed a glare at her assailant. Two hooded men dressed in shabby, torn black robes pointed their spears threateningly at the duo. Irritation and anger made her ball her hands in to fists. The one who knocked her down shouted at her. Yugi frowned in confusion. It sounded like a lot of gibberish to her. She couldn't make heads or tails of whatever this man was trying to say to her. Angry at her lack of response he yelled more nonsense at her, then jabbed the but-end of his spear at her. Yugi tightened the muscles in her arm and bat the wood away. One of the men harshly grabbed the boy by the hair, jerking his locks so hard she was afraid his neck might snap. **_

_**" Hey!" Shooting to her feet Yugi pulled back her fist and without any warning punched the hooded man dead in the face. He cried out, releasing his hold on the boy as he staggered back. He grunted in pain, holding his nose as the blood leaked through his fingers. Screaming babble at her in rage the second man now pointed the blade of his spear at her. **' That's it. I've officially lost my sense of humor.'** She decided. The spear was thrust at her...and Yugi went in to fighter mode. She ducked the spear, using her hands she opened them wide on either side of the spear, then brought one hand up and the other down. The spear was flipped out of the man's hands and Yugi took hold of the weapon in her hand. She braced both hands to the staff as he grandpa's instruction whispered through her mind. **' Never loosen your hold on any weapon you carry. Leave no openings. Be aware of everything-especially your opponent.'** The two men charged at her, and Yugi ducked out of the way. As she ducked to the left, she angled the spear down and held it firm to the ground. Both men toppled over the wood and tasted a mouthful of sand each. Not giving them a chance, Yugi flipped the spear, arcing it downward and in one blow slapped the back of both of their heads with the weapon. Twin shouts of pain was her reward. **_

_**" Had enough?" She asked, her tone firm. The man still holding his spear snapped his wrist up, shooting the spear at her. Yugi dodged, but not quick enough. The blade sliced along her bicep and she let out a strangled cry of pain though her lips. Twisting around she brought the but end of her weapon down, slapping his hand and making sure to hit the unarmed man again with a flip of the pole as he moved to get up. " KNOCK IT OFF!" She yelled. Both assailants stilled in fear. They shared a glance...**_

_**Then scrambled to their feet and ran. **_

_**Okaaaay….**_

_**Growling Yugi tossed the spear to the ground, then spared a glance at her arm. There was a tear where the blade had sliced, the fabric sticky as it soaked up her blood. Damn. This was one of her favorite shirts, too... She pressed her hand to the wound, trying to stem the bleeding. She might end up needing stitches for this one. Grandpa was gonna freak out for sure! " Heba?" Yugi hummed questioningly, and turned her attention to the boy. He was staring at her now, but unlike before, his terrified eyes were now suspicious ones. Heba?**_

_**" Uh, what's that mean?" She asked. The boy slowly stood to his feet, speaking a string of words she didn't even wanna TRY to repeat. It seemed like he wanted to tell her something...but it was the same babble that the robbers (?) had used. " Yeah, uh, not gonna lie kid; I understood none of that so...I'mma take off and you...take care, okay?" This kid was obviously of no help. And if he was here, then that meant people weren't too far behind. She couldn't worry about him-she needed a doctor. As she turned away the boy hastily grabbed at her sleeve and gibberished at her in a worried tone. " Look, kid I got this. What, you wanna come with me?" Now that she thought about it, maybe this foreign boy was lost like her. Maybe she DID have to worry. The boy reached in to his pocket, producing a small blue bottle. He held it up to her and waved it at her. Huh? Yugi made a purposeful confused face and tilted her head, silently indicating she didn't understand. The boy seemed to catch on to her hint and pulled it close to him. He mimed drinking the liquid in the bottle, before offering it to her again. **_

_**Cautiously, Yugi took the bottle. Carefully she uncapped the bottle and brought the object to her nose, sniffing it. It smelled like alcohol and wet leaves. She lowered the bottle and arched her brow at the boy. " Hey kid; Are you sure you're old enough to drink this?" The boy, hearing the questioning in her voice waved his hands up at her, a smile on his face. He wanted her to drink it. Logic said never take anything from strangers, even if they're children. Sensing her hesitation the boy gently took the bottle from her, took a small swig, then handed it back to her. Yugi sighed. She was hurt, she was alone and she was tired. Was this really the time for a game? " If I drink this, will you quit bugging me?" She asked nonchalantly. Yugi knew she was being rude, but at that point she was simply too tired-mentally, spiritually and physically, to give a damn. The boy waved at her to drink again. Being sure to roll her eyes in the most pointed of ways Yugi brought the bottle to her lips and took a good gulp of the liquid. It went down like ice and tasted like acid. Blanching from the bad taste Yugi handed back the bottle, then covered her mouth with the back of her hand to cough. MAN that was disgusting! The boy watched her with a blank expression the whole time.**_

_** Once her coughing fit subsided, she lowered her hand and shook her head. " Great. Yeah." Cough. " Thanks for tryin to poison me, Kid. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere I gotta be." She turned around, wincing as her arm throbbed painfully and she began walking away.**_

_**" Where perhaps are you travelling?" The kid asked innocently. Yugi turned back to him.**_

_**" The ranger station. I need to make a call to..." Her voice trailed off as comprehension clicked in to her brain and her gaze became incredulous. " Hang on! When did you learn to speak English? Have you been punking me this whole time?!" The boy blinked owlishly at her, then offered an understanding smile. **_

_**" Ah! En-glesh! Is that what your language is called? And..." His brows furrowed as he pondered his next phrase. " What is ' pun-king?' Such an odd word..." Yugi's brows shot up as she took a step back from the weird kid.**_

_**" Right, ookaaay, then. I'm...gonna go."**_

_**" No, please wait! You are injured. I can take you to a healer." He insisted. Yugi arched a skeptical brow at the boy.**_

_**" Why?"**_

**_" It is the least I may do for the woman who has saved me. Pray Lady, what is your name?" Okay, first she is washed up to god-knows where, then one minute this kid is freaking out on her, THEN a duo of idiots try to attack them, AND THEN the kid gives her the gnarliest drink she's ever had in her life, and now when he's decided to talk in English, it's in a weird, bad-_**_**Shakespearian style of speech. Huffing out a sigh she closed her eyes. **' Fuck it. The kid's talking English now and he knows how to find help. Take the win.'** Opening her eyes she cleared her throat.**_

_**" Yugi. My name's Yugi Mutou. What's yours?"**_

_**" I am Judaimunamenhotep the first, son of Pharaoh Aknamkannon of the sun god Ra and her holy land of Khemet. Third of his body." Yugi blinked at him. Twice.**_

_**" Uh huh...um...What was that again?" The boy laughed at her dumbfounded expression and waved a hand dismissively. **_

_**" I apologize. If my title is unaccustomed to the lady Yugi Mutou, you may simply call me Judai." He offered. **_

_**" Yeah, sure. And, you can just call me Yugi. Besides, I'm pretty sure the people I know would laugh if they ever heard anyone referring to me as a ' Lady.' " Judai gave her a wry smile at that.**_

_**" I suppose they would. So, shall we?" He offered. With another heavy sigh Yugi nodded and the two of them began walking. The didn't talk, mostly because each one was so wrapped up in their own thoughts. Yugi fumbled for an explanation to anything that had just happened; A boy dressed up like he stepped out of a history book freaks out at her for no reason, yelling at her in a language she didn't understand. Then, two...whatever-they-weres came out of nowhere an attacked them with weapons. At first Yugi thought maybe it was all some kind of joke or part of an act until that spear actually cut her arm. Then the kid offers her something that tasted like a big burst of bad and now all of a sudden he can understand her? NOW he's leading her off to god-knows-where to see a **healer**. He didn't say ' doctor' like a normal person-hell he didn't even TALK like a normal person. He had to say ' Healer?'**_

_**" So, Yugi? From where do you hail?" He asked politely. Yugi turned to look at him, arching a brow at his Shakespearian-like speech. Still confused about the kid, rather than snap at him to stop with the pretend stuff, Yugi decided it would be easier to just play along. She took a deep breath then let out a long sigh before answering him.**_

_**" I live in Domino City, which is located in a country called America." She said tonelessly. Judai nodded thoughtfully.**_

_**" And how have you come to Khemet?" **_

_**" What, this place?" She asked skeptically. Judai nodded enthusiastically.**_

_**" Yes." He encouraged. Yugi huffed, running a hand through her hair. Was this kid for real or was this something else? Deciding it better to just answer the damn questions, Yugi cleared her throat as she let one hand hang limply at her side while the other held her wound. It felt like the bleeding was starting to slow down, if it wasn't stopped already.**_

_**" Honestly, I don't know what the fuck is going on." She said, irritation seeping through her tone. " I was with my grandpa at the museum one minute, then the next...I don't even know, Man. Some girl covered in blood trapped me in a show room and when she touched me I felt nothing but pain. It was so intense I ended up passing out. When I woke up, I was here." Yugi kicked at a stray stone in her path, watching it bounce away in mild interest. " I know there's a nature park around where I live. I assumed I was there, so I just started walking until I could find a ranger station and call my grandpa. Y'know, let him know I'm okay and to come get me the hell out of here. Instead," She said, waving a hand lazily in his direction. " I found you. The rest, you already know." She finished.**_

_**" Did you grandfather come with you then?" He asked curiously.**_

_**" I'm not...sure. Somehow I don't think so..." Yugi frowned as she contemplated this. He wasn't in the room with her so he couldn't have come with her to...wherever this place was. Khemet, did the kid say? What the hell was with all that anyways? Most importantly, did that bloody girl hurt anyone else? Was her grandfather okay? Did he know she was gone? Did Dr. Hawkins? **' Grandpa must be going out of his mind right about now. How long have I been missing? A few hours? A day? How far away from home AM I exactly? How do I get back? How is this kid supposed to help? What the hell am I supposed to do? I have no money, I didn't bring my phone. ( How could I be so dumb?!) My only hope is to find a police officer or a person-SOMEONE who makes sense and hope they can help me. I gotta get home as soon as possible!'_

_**Judai cast a look at the young woman beside him. It was clear by her drawn brows and slightly unfocused gaze that something was troubling her. But...who WAS this girl? WHAT was she? Her resemblance to Heba was no coincidence, of that he was certain. And so far, the only thing that seemed to connect the women were their looks. She had Heba's face, her hair, by the gods even her voice sounded like her! But that was where the similarity ended. This...' Yugi' girl's behavior seemed far, far different than the monster he knew. From what he had witnessed so far, Yugi spoke frankly when she talked, her words blunt, even crass for a lady. Her clothing certainly wasn't anything from his homeland, supporting that she must indeed come from somewhere very different. She didn't seem to recognize him at any rate. And the way she had fought those men away...by Montu this woman fought better than any man he had seen before! Heba most certainly never did **that**! The two fell back in to silence, each one having even more question than answers to themselves. And when they walked up the hill, Yugi got her first look at the city.**_

_**She had to blink hard to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.**_

_**The city was enormous, with tall buildings, winding streets, packed vender booths and so many bright colors and sounds she barely knew where to look. Tall statues of various gods and goddesses decorated the city-as if the deities were watching over the city itself. People dressed from richly ornate clothes and jeweled beads in their hair to the scrappiest-looking peasants roamed the streets in a seemingly never-ending swarm. Oddly enough, the nineties movie ' The Mummy' flashed through her mind, and to her this city looked ALOT like the movie set. Except this was real. Suddenly Judai's claim that they were in a place called Khemet seemed more valid than what she had initially believed. If this was all real-IF this wasn't some crazy dream, then that meant Yugi was far, far away from home. " Oh, Toto; We are **definitely** not in Kansas anymore." She mumbled. Beside her Judai wrinkled his brow in confusion.**_

_**" What was that?" Yugi huffed and pushed her bangs back from her eyes.**_

_**" Nevermind." She said, the words coming out in a sigh. The two ventured in to the city, Judai holding her hand as they entered the throng of hustle and bustle. Yugi held her head high putting on an air of confidence, despite how unnerving the stares were. Dressed in modern-day clothes in an ancient setting like this DEFINITELY made her stand out. Whispers, stilled conversation, gawks and outright pointing followed the two wherever they walked. Although her appearance was definitely a contributing factor, Yugi suspected that Judai's presence was also drawing attention. Didn't the kid say he was a prince or something? Casting him a side-ways look she studied his attire again and paid more attention to his fine linen and gold jewelry, even if one didn't know he was a prince he was definitely recognizable as someone of high status. Judai led her through the streets, leading her to what looked like a weapons stand. Spears, shields, swords, daggers and bows and arrows lined the stand. The shopkeeper looked up in surprise when the boy led her to the stand. But the shopkeeper wasn't who Judai was looking for. **_

_**" Honda! " The guard stationed by the shop looked down at the pair, his eyes wide in alarm when he saw who was at the prince's side.**_

_**" My prince!" He said hastily, his body tensing as his grip on the scimitar in his hand shifted, preparing to draw the blade. Sensing an incoming attack, Judai held up his hand, halting the guard. Beside him Yugi tensed at his side at the nearly hostile reaction she received from the armored guard. **' The hell's this guy's problem?'_

_**" Honda, I need you to escort my companion and I back to the palace." He sent a meaningful look to the guard, who for beyond Yugi's reasoning was looking at her like she was Satan. **_

_**" Your Highness, if I may-" He began earnestly.**_

_**" You may not." Judai said smoothly, cutting him off. " We need to find Isis, then once she has been found you must call upon Pharaoh and his council at once." He said calmly. The man-Honda-cast a suspicious look at Yugi, who arched a brow back at him, then he fixed his gaze back to the boy.**_

_**" Then this girl is to be put to trial?" Yugi felt herself jolt in surprise at that. What trial?!**_

_**" Indeed. The Lady Yugi as you can see," He gestured to her bloody arm, which only now the man seemed to take notice of. "-Has been injured. Once Isis has attended to her wounds, then the Sennen trial is to commence forthwith." He asserted. Yugi cleared her throat loudly, gaining both men's attention and she shot Judai a look that was equal parts annoyed and indignant. **_

_**" A trial? A trial. You never said anything about a trial. For what?! What did I do?!" She asserted, the offense clear in her voice. Judai laughed, somewhat nervously, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. **_

_**" Fear not, Yugi. It is just a simple thing we put most all newcomers to when they come to our palace. A safety precaution if you will. 'Tis nothing!" Judai said lightheartedly. Yugi shot him a dubious stare, then jerked her head at the guard, who's hand was still on his weapon.**_

_**" Really? 'Cuz he's not acting like it's nothing." Judai looked from Honda to Yugi, then back again, and resisted the urge to take the girl and run. That Yugi would come to them only but a year since Heba's disappearance was ominous enough. But if Yugi's account of how she came to Khemet were true, then that meant there was certainly dark magic at work here. The others needed to know at once. But...Honda's reaction was but a preliminary to what chaos he was certain would ensue once everyone else got a good look at his new companion.**_

_**Especially his brother.**_

* * *

_**He left her in the resting room, his pace brisk and his body tense as he walked the halls to Isis's quarters. Getting in to the palace was quite easy, all things considered. With Honda at their side, the three of them made it in to the palace with no incident. The guards stationed at the gate and around the grounds did not stir at all in Yugi's presence, and Judai made sure to lead her through the servant's quarters to avoid any unnecessary confrontation. At least, until the trial was settled and done with. He left her in the healing chambers, in a room where ill patients recover and told her to wait for him, to which she responded with a firm salute and an " Aye, aye, Capi'n!" and a smirk on her lips. Judai let himself smile at the memory. The way she spoke was so funny. Once she was settled, he told Honda to gather the council. He briefly told the guard about how he met Yugi, and told him to relay his findings to Pharaoh. With a bow the guard departed and Judai continued on to Isis's quarters. When he reached his destination, he paused at the door, took a deep breath, then knocked on the gold and blue painted door. " Enter." Judai all but burst through the doors. Isis looked up, her blue eyes widening as he hastily pushed the doors closed behind him, nearly panting as he leaned against the wood.**_

_**"Isis, I need your help." Judai said. Putting down her scroll Isis looked at the boy, taking in his flustered appearance and stood. Her face filled with concern as she approached the young monarch. **_

_**" My Prince, what troubles you so?"**_

_**" Isis...I feel as though great magic is at work. On my way to the oasis, I met a woman...who looks and sounds exactly like Heba!" He declared. Isis reached out and griped his shoulders firmly, her gaze very stern.**_

_**" Is it she?" Isis demanded. Judai shook his head.**_

_**" No, I don't believe so." He replied. Isis studied his face, then slowly released her hold on him. She sat back down at the desk and motioned for Judai to take the lounge chair across from her. **_

_**" Sit my Prince, and tell me all you know." Judai complied and eagerly sat down.**_

_**" When I first encountered her it was by the Nile. I called out Heba's name to her, but it seemed to mean nothing. Then, two thieves tried to harm us, and she fought them off, Isis!" He breathed, the awe still in his voice. Isis narrowed her eyes at him.**_

_**" Fought them off how?" She asked slowly.**_

_**" With her hands! She fights in a way I have never seen before! She even turned their own weapons against them! I swear to you Isis; She fights like a soldier. She trounced those vagabonds with haste...but she was injured in the process." He admitted. Isis mulled this over, then nodded slowly.**_

_**" Alright. So then what happened after you two were safe?"**_

_**" She wanted to leave. I tried to commune with her, but she spoke in a funny kind of tongue I have never heard of. And her clothing is certainly not of our lands. I deduced she was a foreigner, so I offered her the all speech potion I was going to offer to the diplomats tomorrow. That did the trick." He quipped. Isis arched one regal brow at this confession.**_

_**" You mean the potion Mahad worked on all week for the Greek ambassadors?" She questioned, her tone very unamused-and understandably so. The all speech potion gave the drinker the ability to understand the language of the land the potion's properties dictated, while at the same time allowing the giver and their like to be able to understand the other in return. The potion was by no means easy to make, and Judai wasn't sure if Mahad had prepared more than one batch. It took him nearly ten days to make what he gave to Yugi...His stomach churned at the possibilities. The Greeks were due to arrive in two days. His brother was going to be furious!**_

_**" Yes, the very one." He confessed. " Mahad told me to not lose it, so I have been carrying it on my person...until I gave it to her."Isis groaned.**_

_**" Prince Judaimunamenhotep! That potion was to be given to the ambassadors!" She moaned. The boy held up his hands in defense.**_

_**" I'm sorry, Isis I know! But I couldn't just let her leave! I HAD to know more! Especially since she looks like Heba! What if it means something?!" He reasoned. Isis sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.**_

_**" Alright then. So once the potion was taken, what did she say to you?"**_

_**" She told me her name is Yugi Mutou, and that she comes from a city far way called Domino. She told me she was with her family when a woman doused in blood touched her. She says she fainted and when she woke up, she was here. She had assumed she was in another part of her city, brought down the river by unknown means. She was looking to find a place called a..." Judai's face scrunched in puzzlement as he tried to recall what Yugi had said to him. "...' Ranger station', where she might find a way to communicate with her grandfather to take her back home. Instead, she found me. I offered to bring her here for aid since she saved my life. I've left her in the healing chambers as of now. And as I said, her resemblance to Heba is uncanny. It warrants an investigation." He finished. Isis frowned, thinking over everything the prince had just said. It sounded to her like dark magic-and so closely connected to Heba it seemed. Yes, this had to be addressed. **_

_**Isis nodded once, then stood to full height, her shoulders squared. " Very well. Take me to her." She commanded. Nodding Judai led her from the room, then down the many corridors to the healing chamber where he had left her. All the while, Isis's head spun with multiple questions and possibilities. Who was this girl? Was it Heba? Was it a trap? An elaborate plan? That she should be found a year to the day from the initial execution was by no means, a mere coincidence. Of that, she was sure. Well, whoever she was...this..." Yugi" girl would soon face judgement. Her Sennen Eye would help her to unravel this mystery. At the door, the prince paused, turning around to face the priestess.**_

_**" Now Isis, I need you to arm yourself with an open mind and an open heart." He cautioned. Steeling herself Isis nodded. Together they entered the room. Yugi looked up from where she sat on the bed, and her eyes widened. Judai had come back...with the most beautiful woman Yugi had ever seen. Long, perfectly straight dark hair reached down past her waist. Her deep blue eyes framed by feathery long lashes looked her over, and she felt as if the woman were scrutinizing her very soul. Her face was narrow, but not too much so. Her lithe frame and the elegant way she walked had Yugi straightening her spine, as if suddenly aware of her slouchy posture. " Yugi, this is Isis, our palace healer and a sacred guardian." Judai introduced proudly. Yugi mentally rolled her eyes. **' Of course she's named after a goddess.'** She thought. But with beauty like hers, it was understandable. In the presence of this refined lady, Yugi suddenly felt horribly plain. " And Isis, this is the Lady Yugi Mutou of Domino City-a land far away." Judai finished. Yugi slid off of the bed and held out her hand.**_

_**" Um, Hello Miss Isis." **_

_**Silence.**_

_**The woman didn't even take her hand. Feeling extremely awkward Yugi let her hand drop and let it swing a little to the side. " So, um... Do you have a band-aid I could use?" She held out her injury for Isis to see. She didn't move. Clearing her throat nervously, Yugi kept talking. " I got the bleeding to stop mostly, but it needs cleaning out I think. If you have any alcohol or peroxide, I can just do it myself if you want. Oh! And I need some thread. It needs stitches. But hey! Sewing skin isn't so hard, right? It's like patching up a pair of old jeans." She glanced at her arm and gave a light laugh. " Well, bloody jeans, but the concept's the same, right?" Yugi knew she was babbling, but the deep, intense stare the woman was giving her was beginning to unnerve her. Isis walked up to Yugi, then firmly but gently took her chin in her hand and lifted her face so that their eyes were locked solidly on one another. The golden eye necklace around her throat gave a faint glow as Isis peered in to the girl's past...**_

_She was four, sitting in the lap of a strong, handsome man with wild black hair and the same blonde bangs as hers, reading her a story as she rested her head against his chest, comforted by the sound of his voice and the steady beating of his heart. She was in bed, drifting off to sleep as a lovely woman with blonde hair and violet tips hummed a soothing lullaby to her as she stroked her hands through the little girl's hair. She was five, dressed in black like the mourning crowd around her and crying in an elderly man's arms-whom looked shockingly like Shimon. A man dressed in black donning a purple scarf and a large silver cross read from a book at the head of the dual gravestone as the little girl sobbed, not understanding why the men with shovels were throwing dirt on her mommy and daddy. Grandpa, what does " Dead" mean? She was nine, running through a wooden structure with a bright red slide and metal bars for climbing as a little boy with black hair chased her teasingly. She ducked under a swinging wooden bridge, giggling at his confused face as she seemingly vanished before him. He'd never find her here! She was in a yard filled with other children, pouting and crying as the older children teasingly tossed her books from one to the other, keeping her from retrieving them. One boy sneered down at her, kicking her down as he stole a bag from her containing food. No! Grandpa made that! What was she to eat for lunch now? Her little tummy hurt from both the lack of food and the fall. Both made her cry. She was eleven, sitting at a table with two boys-one with white hair and the other the dark haired boy from before-now older. The three of them laughed as the pale boy sneezed, sending his paper money everywhere. His allergies were so bad! Perhaps they should not have opted to play Monopoly outside...She was twelve, Shimon's double, her grandfather, gripping his fists in anger as he took in her disheveled and bruised state. It's okay, Grandpa, I'm fine. But they both knew it was a lie. Enough was enough. No one would ever lay a hand on his granddaughter ever again. He would be sure of that._

_She was fifteen, her punches and kicks strong and sharp as they found their mark on the large bag she practiced on. Her hands hurt but she did not quit. She needed to practice and increase her speed. Grandpa would know if she skipped...and her muscles still ached from their last sparring session. Whomever said elderly people were frail and decrepit lied big time! She was seventeen, jogging through a large, elegant room filled with objects encased in glass. She was after the missing mummy file, the one that was lost in the delivery. A shimmer of light made her pause. The silver chalice encrusted with rubies seemed to call out to her...even as it bled. Terrified she ran to the door. Grandpa! Dr. Hawkins! Grandpa, grandpa help! The glass shatters. It was Heba, bared before her born in blood. She touched her double-the pain! Sapped of her strength and her world spinning she collapsed. She was by the river, her heart hammering despite her will to remain calm. She was lost, she knew. But surely there was help somewhere? Judaimunamenhotep was before her, calling out Heba's name in fear. What was a Heba? He was talking to her, speaking words she sense were important, but held no meaning for her. The liquid went down like ice but tasted of acid, and she coughed as she tried to not choke on the taste. He smiled at her, introducing himself to her simply as " Judai." The girl smiled kindly at him.  
_

_" My name is Yugi. Yugi Mutou."_

**_Isis blinked as her world came back in to focus. The girl, Yugi, shifted nervously in front of her. " Um, Ma'am?" She asked, her tone polite, as she was raised to be, but edged with worry. Isis breathed a sigh of relief. No. Though she may look like Heba, even sound like her to an extent, it was clear the two of them could not be farther apart. The prince was right. This was not she, But it WAS Heba who brought her here. This was indeed, no coincidence. The situation had to be handled carefully. Isis smiled comfortingly at the girl and she felt the young woman relax in her hold. _**

**_" All will be well, Yugi. If you wish it, I can attend to your arm." She offered, gently taking her hand from Yugi's chin. She nodded, clearing her throat awkwardly. _**

**_" Okay, sure. Uh, where-?"_**

**_" Take a seat, Miss Yugi." Isis said, gesturing back to the bed. Yugi's eyes connected with Judai's, who nodded as he gave her a reassuring smile. Yugi did as she was told and allowed Isis to take her arm in her careful hands. She gently pulled at the tear in Yugi's sleeve, exposing the cut. Deep, but not life-threatening. Isis replaced the cloth, then putting both hands on either side of the wound she closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. Yugi felt herself jolt in shock as a bright eye made of golden light appeared on her head. At the same time the golden necklace around her neck bearing the same eye symbol lit up with the same strange light. _**_' No way...'** Was the only coherent thought to cross her mind as she watched. A tingling in her arm made her look down. The wounded area shimmered strangely as Yugi felt her pain leave and her muscles relax. Slowly, the light dimmed and the glowing eyes faded away until they had vanished entirely. She silently congratulated herself in succeeding to keep her jaw from hitting the floor, instead opting to stare in open shock. Her arm felt fine. She pulled up the sleeve and was amazed to find nothing; No blood, no tears to her skin, not even a scar! It was as if the fight had never happened at all. Yanking down her sleeve she was even further surprised to see the bloodstains had vanished and even the tear was gone. **_

_**Beside her Judai gave a quiet laugh as Yugi examined her repaired clothing and healed wound. Her huge eyes and slightly parted lips came together as the perfect picture of shock. " 'Tis only a little magic, Yugi. Surely you are accustomed to such?" Yugi shook her head slowly. " You have never seen it before?" He asked, the surprise evident in his voice. Another shake of the head. Both Egyptians rose their brows in surprise at this. After all, magic was as common as air. If, one had the proper training and discipline for it, of course.**_

_**" Truly? Do you mean to say you come from a land of no magic? That you have never even experienced such a happening?" Isis pressed. **_

_**" No." Yugi said, her voice flat. Again, the two shared a look as Yugi continued to stare amazed at her arm. It was becoming more and more apparent that Yugi and Heba were not one in the same. Such a reaction could not be so false, and if so, then Yugi was the best actress either of them had ever seen. A knock at the door startled the three of them, and Judai strode over to answer the door. It was Honda, the same guard that escorted them to the palace before. He locked eyes with each of them before settling to Judai. He bowed, his hand on the weapon at his hip as he addressed them.**_

_**" Pardon the intrusion, but the council demands your presence in the throne room." He lifted his head, shifting his gaze from Judai, to Isis, then finally landing on the girl and his gaze hardened. " ALL of you." He said firmly. The Egyptians nodded solemnly as Yugi slid off of the bed to stand. All eyes were now on her. The temperature in the room seemed to drop considerably as the air around them grew still. It was the same kind of feeling one got when they were called to the principal's office and you knew it was for a bad reason. Feeling spotlighted Yugi shifted nervously and bit her lip as she shoved her hands in her pockets to keep them from fidgeting.**_

_**" So...am I in trouble?"**_

* * *

_**And that's that!**_

_**NOTES: **_

_**Montu-egyptian god of war, often appearing with a falcon's head as he was believed to be a manifestation of RA. Later dynasties would have him depicted with a bull's head, a symbol of empowerment which made him a dual god of both war and strength. **_

_**NEXT TIME: The trial! So what will the millenium items reveal about Yugi? And how will the Pharaoh react when he sees her? Tune in next time to find out!**_


	5. Trial

_**Hello my friend friends! Welcome to another chapter of Mirage. :) Disclaimer: I only own the plot. **_

_**Have fun!**_

* * *

_**Trial**_

_**The walk to the throne room was uncomfortably quiet. Isis was walking ahead, Judai at her side as Honda brought up the rear. Outwardly Yugi walked tall, her back straight and her eyes dead ahead, showing no emotion. Inside...she was freaking out. What was this trial for? Judai had said this was standard for newcomers, but why? If it were only a security thing, then Yugi was sure everyone wouldn't be acting this uptight. she felt like she was being escorted to the gallows. Should she be afraid?! The sound of hurried footsteps caught her attention-and she stumbled to a stop, much to the group's puzzlement. Bustling towards them was an elderly man clothed in white robes and a purple turban adorned with a blue and gold scarab. What had made Yugi stop was his face. His face...… He looked EXACTLY like her grandfather. But how?! What was this?! Was this all really a dream? Was she still hallucinating?!**_

_**" G-Grandpa?" She said, her voice timid with uncertainty and barely above a whisper. Honda and Judai frowned in confusion. Isis however, took one look at her ashen-white face and her eyes filled with understanding. Yes, from what she had seen in her visions Shimon did greatly resemble her guardian. She placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder and addressed the old man clearly for Yugi to hear.**_

_**" Shimon. Have they arrived?" She asked calmly. Looking back and fourth between the two, Yugi remained quiet. Shimon? That wasn't her grandfather's name.**_

_**" They have all gathered. Judai, Isis. The Pharaoh commands an audience with you first, then we shall see to this...young lady." He finished, his tone low with suspicion as his plum colored eyes got a good first look at the strange new girl bearing Heba's likeness. He stared hard at her for several seconds, and Yugi stared back with wide eyes as she tried to force down her mounting anxiety. Saying nothing further the old man pulled a lilac veil over his face so that only his eyes were visible. Judai breathed deep then turned to Yugi and forced a smile for her sake. Though she tried to hide it, the prince could see it: She was scared. And sadly, she had every reason to be.**_

_**" Alright. Isis and I shall address everyone first. Then, when the time comes, I will be back for you."**_

**_" Super." She grumbled. Smiling at her strange word Judai gently squeezed her hand and gently touched her cheek. _**

**_" All will be well." He promised. Unsure, Yugi just nodded. " Don't leave her, Honda. I trust her safety to you, my friend." The prince said. Honda nodded once, bowing his head. _**

**_" You have my word, My prince." He promised. With a nod to them both Judai turned and walked away from Yugi and Honda, with Isis and Shimon leading the way. His heart hammered in his chest as he walked the hall. What seemed to take forever was only a few steps and soon the grand, golden double doors opened and the three of them entered the throne room. The throne room was spectacular, befitting of any king. Pillars covered in hieroglyphics and gold reached high in to the air, easily over thirty feet tall. Ebony and gold statues of various gods stood at attention, protective of their king as they stood tall. To the east stood Horus, to the west, Isis. To the south stood Osiris and to the west, Ma'at. The floor was polished gold-toned marble, glittering with flecks of gold. Soft gold and white curtains whispered in the breeze as they hung from the tall archway at the end of the room, which led to the balcony where Pharaoh could oversee his kingdom always._**

**_And at the very head of the room was a staircase of golden tile leading up to the spectacular gold and stone throne, where the Pharaoh Atemu sat on cushions of velvet and silk. The whole of his court was gathered around him; Shimon, the Pharaoh's advisor. Mahad, keeper of the Sennen Ring which was capable of revealing the true nature of things and reading one's soul. Mahad was also Pharaoh's head magician, as his magic was the strongest in the palace. There was Aknadin, keeper of the Sennen Eye, which held the power to read every thought you've ever had. And as he was the late former Pharaoh's younger brother, he was also Atemu's uncle. Beside him was Seth, a high priest in the palace and also keeper of the Sennen Rod, which held the power to bend one's will to his own. Isis stood mutely to one side of the throne, her eyes respectfully downcast as she gazed at her Sennen Necklace which held the power to read time be it past, present or future. Isis, like Mahad and Seth also served a dual role in the palace, as she was the head healer._**

**_Beside her sitting calmly on the stairs of the throne was Shada, keeper of the Sennen Key, which held the power to unlock one's mind and reveal the true nature of the soul. Sitting beside him was Karim, keeper of the Sennen Scales, which could detect not only the nature of one's soul, but also the nature of the heart and their worth. On his throne Atemu absent-mindedly fingered his own Sennen item which was the strongest of them all; The Sennen Puzzle, which held power so great that those unworthy to weild it's magic had been said to go mad under the magic's strain. The puzzle could perform many wonders-some of which were similar to the other items such as reading the soul and unlocking one's mind, spirit and heart. It also had more dangerous power, such as the power to traverse oneself or another to the many realms of the dead and the power to wield both pure darkness and light. And, if especially angered, Atemu could even use his Puzzle to strip one of their sanity. A concept, he was idly playing with in his mind as he mulled over the report Honda had issued him when the meeting had been called._**

**_His little brother had discovered a girl by the Nile who bore an uncanny resemblance to Heba, the witch whom had escaped execution but a year ago. Atemu was at once suspicious. One the one hand there was no denying this was yet another of her tricks, but then again, the last time Heba had deceived them she had come in the guise of a beguiling maid who called herself friend. She wouldn't be so naïve to think to play the same game twice, would she? No, he didn't think so. Nevertheless his guard was up and his suspicion high. Villainy wore many masks...but none so dangerous as the mask of virtue. The doors closed, bringing his thoughts to the present as Judai lightly jogged in to the room, skidding to a halt beside Mana, Mahad's apprentice magician and half-sister. Judai straightened his posture, then respectfully bowed to him and Atemu nodded once in acknowledgement. _**

**_" You may rise." He directed. Judai raised himself up and cleared his throat nervously. _**

**_" My Pharaoh, how much has Honda relayed to the court?" He asked. Seth scoffed where he stood and crossed his arms, gripping the golden rod tightly. _**

**_" According to Honda, you claim to have found a girl resembling Heba by the Nile and decided to ignore any protocol and invite this potential enemy within our walls. She claims to be an innocent traveler who calls herself ' Yugi', and you spent all of Mahad's laboring efforts to waste his all language potion on this stranger and now you wish to keep her as some vile pet. Is that the way of it?" He finished, his tone agitated. Judai bristled at his tone and put his hands on his hips._**

**_" Only if your intent is to jade the situation. But yes, essentially I found her and made the decision to bring her here." Judai asserted._**

**_" And why, My Prince, would you make such a choice without consent or council?" Aknadin asked, his voice straining to be polite, but veiled with a thin layer of restrained outrage. _**

**_" What Seth has neglected to report is that when I met the Lady Yugi, she saved my life." Soft gasps whispered throughout the room as Atemu's brows rose indignantly.  
_**

**_" How?" Mana asked. Judai let himself smile a little as the memory resurfaced._**

**_" There were two desert thieves trying to accost us, kidnap us even I would say. Yugi she...she fought them off! I swear she fights as well as any man in Pharaoh's army!" He boasted._**

**_" Bah! Impossible!" Seth dismissed. Judai shook his head vehemently._**

**_" I swear it to be true! Once she had saved my life, given that she was injured and time was little, yes I decided to use the potion and bring her here. I've no doubt this is another one of Heba's tricks, so better she be in our company than hers!" He defended. " But no matter what she looks like, I know she isn't Heba. So I have brought her here to you. Go on! Use the Sennen Items and judge her for yourselves!" For a moment no one spoke. The Pharaoh nodded once, then waved a hand to the guards at the door. He wanted to see this creature for himself. He had to know._**

**_" Very well." Atemu concluded, his tone grim. " Bring her!" The silent guards nodded and the doors were pulled open. Inside Honda turned to Yugi and gestured to the doors._**

**_" It's time." He said quietly. Yugi swallowed hard, suddenly feeling nervous. Straightening her spine and lifting her head, she followed Honda in to the throne room. It was much more brightly lit than the soft, ambient glow of the hall where she'd been waiting. At once she drank in the sight around her, looking at the architecture, the paintings and the materials of the room. _**_' I wish Grandpa could see this. He would totally freak out!'** She thought. Her eyes wandered until she and Honda came to stand a few feet away from the dias. Varyin****g displays of shock painted everyone's face. Only Judai, Isis and the man on the throne seemed calm. Although...that blank stare he was giving her was slightly unnerving. The audience in the room couldn't believe their eyes! Her face, her hair...and dear Osiris her eyes...all of it was Heba! But that, it seemed, was the end of the resemblance. Her clothing was strange, consisting of some strange red cloth covering that encased her top, black-ish, rough-looking material that was short and only covered her hips and thighs, with black cloth that seemed to envelope her legs entirely. Black shoes with a slightly arched heel studded with bolts of silver perhaps, covered her feet. A black thin ribbon which was also studded wrapped around her throat, a sparking silver chain disappearing under her red cloth. She certainly did not belong to this land! Just who was this child? From where he stood Seth barely suppressed a roll of his eyes. He was truly to believe that this mere slip of a girl bested two men? Ha.**_

_**Judai walked forward and giving her a smile, he took her hand and led her closer to the throne. About a yard away, they halted and Judai let go of her hand to present her. " Welcome to the Pharaoh's court. You already know some of us here," He said, pointing to Isis, and Shimon. " Here we also have our Sennen wielders-Seth, one of our high priests of the palace," Seth nodded to her and Yugi stared in to his icy blue eyes which glared daggers her way. She could already tell they weren't going to be fast friends. " Karim, Shada, Aknadin, Mahad, our head magician, Mana, his apprentice..." He introduced them one by one, each member he introduced giving Yugi some kind of silent greeting whether it be a nod like Seth had done, or a single rise of the hand. Mahad and Mana were kind enough to offer her smiles, which gave her some small comfort. Maybe this trial wouldn't be so bad. They seemed nice enough.**_

_**" And this is my eldest brother; Pharaoh Atemunerferamun, the living Horus of Khemet and all her sacred lands, son of Aknamkannon." He finished. Yugi looked to the Pharaoh, paying him more attention this time...and for the millionth time that day Yugi wondered what kind of surreal fairy tale she had been dropped in. There was no way this man was real! His tri-colored hair shot upwards in elegant spikes of black and red, his golden jagged bangs both blending with and complimenting the golden diadem on his head. Rich, caramel-colored skin stretched over his bare chest, his rippling six pack abs, and his muscular arms and legs adorned with shining gold bracers. A stunning collar of gold and lapis draped over his neck and shoulders. Clasped to this collar a flowing red cape lay elegantly around him. A black shenti held by a gold and black belt covered his hips, with matching black and gold slippers on his feet. His angular face and chiseled jaw gave him an aristocratic look. But what really captivated her were his eyes. Deep, haunting crimson irises stared down at her...and they were hard and filled with fire. **_

_**Anyone else would have been terrified to see the king look at them in such a way. But Yugi wasn't afraid.**_

_**She was entranced. **_

_**How could this man be real? No human man she'd ever met was this beautiful. There was no other word for him. It was a savage beauty-all wildness, fire and power all wrapped in this living fantasy. For a moment Yugi wondered if she were dreaming. ( And half hoped so) Judai's voice cut through the brief silence and Yugi mentally snapped out of her daze and focused. " And Pharaoh, embers of the council, this is the Lady Yugi Muto, of the city of Domino, a land far away." He proclaimed. Clearing her throat nervously Yugi gave a small, somewhat awkward wave to the strangers in the room.**_

_**" Uh, Hi?" Judai shut his eyes as his smile threatened to split his face, his shoulders twitching slightly as he suppressed the urge to laugh. Across the room Isis, Mahad, Mana and even Shimon couldn't help but chuckle quietly at her naïve greeting. Had she never met royalty before? It was as clumsy as it was precious, like watching a babe attempt to walk for the first time. At his throne Atemu snapped his fingers, drawing the attention of everyone in the room to him immediately. **_

_**" Let the Sennen Trial begin!" He declared. At once the room grew somber and Yugi shifted nervously where she stood. The bearer of the scales stepped from his Pharaoh's side to stand directly in front of Yugi. " Begin, Karim." Atemu directed. Karim held his scales up to level with his chest, holding it out for all to see. **__**Karim dropped the feather on to the left side of the scales then stepped slightly to Yugi's side so the council could see what he was doing. The scales were perfectly still in his hands. **_

_**" I shall now test thee with the Sennen scales!" He declared. He held the golden scales out to her and froze. The scales began swaying up and down, as if unsure where to land. This continued for awhile, the man before her still not moving, but eyeing her skeptically. What? Was she supposed to do something? Eyeing him curiously she reached out a hand and touched the base of the scale with her finger. The see-sawing motions stopped and the feather was perfectly level with the empty side of the scale. Karim's eyes widened at this. Noting the suddenly tense atmosphere, Yugi withdrew her hand uncertainly. **_

_**" Um, did I do something wrong?" She asked him. Karim's eyes were on her, but his voice addressed the entire room.**_

_**" This is indeed unusual. The feather is always either lighter than the heart that has been judged by it or heavier. But your heart...is perfectly balanced. You walk a path that is neither light nor dark. It seems you have not allied yourself with either force inside you-which brings to mind the question of whether you even acknowledge those fine lines to begin with. The possibilities with you are many: You can be kind as you can be cruel, as benevolent as you can be ruthless, filled with both parts love...and hate. I suspect only time will provide a true answer in the end." He finished. She looked around the room, taking in the mixed reactions of curiosity, concern and bafflement before resting her eyes on the king. He said nothing, but his eyes bored in to hers, seemingly frustrated at something she couldn't see. But he didn't say anything. He only snapped his fingers and pointed to the old man with the golden eye. He strode forward confidently an Yugi stiffened in his presence. Somehow, someway she already knew she didn't like him. **_

_**" I shall now utilize the Sennen Eye to gaze in to her thoughts!" Aknadin declared. Yugi felt it then: A brush against her consciousness, as if an invisible hand were roaming over her scalp and pressing at her temples. It felt weird. For several moments the room was silent. Just as she was about to ask what was happening, Aknadin voiced his findings. " I sense no maliciousness in her mind. She is intelligent to be sure. I sense an open curiosity...and an irritation in her thoughts. She wants to go home and she finds the idea of me roaming through her mind distasteful. Unless there is something to hide. Perhaps I should probe deeper until all of your secrets are lay bare, my dear?" He sneered. Yugi glared back, and knowing he could hear her, she thought loud and clear:**_

_' Oh bite me, you skeletal prick.'_

_**Aknadin jerked, obviously offended as the words and their meaning were translated in his mind and glared down hard at her. " Do not call me that!" He snapped.**_

_**" Aknadin? What did the lady say?" Shimon questioned. Knowing he had to divulge ALL of his findings, Aknadin grit his teeth. **_

_**" She essentially told me she didn't like me, and...called me...an old bag of bones, a hypocrite and an obnoxious cad to boot. Her exact words were..." He grit his teeth and then in a snide voice not unlike the one she had mentally used he forced out " Oh bite me, you skeletal prick." He spat. Judai gave a shout of laughter, unable to contain himself. He hastily covered his mouth, trying and failing to stifle his giggles. And he wasn't the only one. Isis smiled and grit her teeth to keep from laughing as Shimon chuckled quietly behind his veil. Karim smiled, suppressing the laughter that wanted to escape. Mahad's lips twitched up wards in a small smirk of amusement as Mana giggled, then hastily turned it in to an very unconvincing cough. Even though she was still smiling.**_

_**" And what of Heba? Does she possess any knowledge of her?" Atemu snapped, cutting though the nonsense. The room instantly sobered as Aknadin continued to scan her mind. After several moments of silence he lifted his chin arrogantly and stood back.**_

_**" No, your Majesty. She knows not who Heba is, though she has noticed an adverse reaction to the word ' Heba' and wonderers if it is not some form of curse word or derogatory language." He said. Mana tapped a finger to her chin as she contemplated the statement.**_

_**" Well..." She mused. Yugi wasn't entirely wrong in her assumption. Heba's name was not a welcome word around these parts-especially in the palace. Seth snarled, his dislike for the doppelganger intensifying. How dare she disrespect his mentor Aknadin like that?! Seth strode forward and stopped on the second step below the throne and sneered down at her.**_

_**" And she thinks it wise to insult a member of the royal council? Perhaps she will better bend to the power of the Sennen Rod!" Seth declared, holding out the rod as it began to glow with a golden light at the center of the eye. Yugi felt the feeling of something crawling around in her brain again, only this time it was more intense. It was as if that light had induced an intense migraine. In her head, she could hear words flittering clearly through her consciousness. **' You will bow to Pharaoh and the court. Bow down and the pain shall cease. Bow to your king...' **The voice said soothingly, like talking to a friend. And she might have listened...if it weren't for that one line, ' your king' whispering to her. Her independence and defiance flaring Yugi mentally pushed back. **' NO! THAT MAN IS NOT MY KING! I _**WILL NOT**_ BOW DOWN AND _**YOU **_CAN'T MAKE ME!' **She challenged. Seto's eyes widened in indignation, but he dared not force more of his power on her. The strain may hurt her, and until further notice, hurting her was not an option. Across from him Yugi felt her resolve beginning to wane, and just when she thought about maybe giving in just to make the pain stop he reluctantly withdrew his powers. Yugi breathed out slowly in relief as she felt the Rod's influence leave her mind, taking the pain with it.**_

_**" Her will is strong." Seth declared, giving a warning look to the Pharaoh before his deep blue eyes fixed coldly on hers. " Perhaps, too strong." He finished quietly.**_

_**" Isis, What does your Sennen necklace see?" Mahad asked. Isis smiled calmly at him.**_

_**" I have already judged her with my necklace, and have gazed in to her past. I saw love, I saw sadness. Pain, but friendship and joy. She has been raised by her grandfather from a very young age. And I must add, he bears a striking resemblance to you, Shimon. Just as Yugi does to Heba." Quiet gasps of shock and wonder breathed throughout the room. Shimon's plum colored eyes widened at the confession.**_

_**" Truly, Isis?" He asked, his tone shocked. **_

_**" It's true." Yugi said, drawing everyone's focus on her. " When we first met, for a minute I thought I was hallucinating. If I didn't know I wasn't home, I could swear you're my grandpa." Again, a contemplative silence filled the room. It seemed the more they discovered about the girl, the more questions arouse. But perhaps the last test might yield more answers yet? Knowing that the end of the trial was near, Mahad and Shada both stepped down from the throne to take Karim and Seth's places respectively as they returned to their places at the Pharaoh's side. At once the atmosphere was heightened as if an electrical charge had surged through the room. Yugi knew something big was about to happen-especially when Judai stepped regretfully from her side to stand with Mana. Oh God, now what?!**_

_**The bald man and Mahad stepped forward, their items gleaming proudly in the light. " And now for the final test; I shall use my Sennen key to unlock the defenses around your heart, mind and soul." Shada declared. Beside him Mahad raided two fingers to his eye-level, almost like a jutsu pose and focused his eyes on her.**_

_**" Then I shall utilize my Sennen ring to reveal their true nature!" He declared.**_

_**" Wait-what-?" She didn't even get a chance to finish before the golden items began glowing in unison. Then it began.**_

_**" First, together we shall expose the true nature of your mind!" Shada declared. Yugi felt something then-a shift in her whole being. She suddenly got headrush as her skin tingled. It was the same feeling you might get on an elevator when it stops suddenly. There was movement out of the corner of her eye and she looked to her left, and mentally jaw-dropped at what she was seeing. A dark, purple-ish mist was forming beside her, billowing up and out before dropping to the ground suddenly. Gasps of surprise flittered throughout the room. It was a man, covered from head to toe in black leather,with dark pink straps slashing across his arms and legs. A long, black staff was griped tight in his hands. His skin was blue, his red eyes narrowed in challenge at every single person in the room. Black markings, like the kind you might find on a harlequin mask slashed down his face. Long black air flowed down his back, his head adorned with a horned hat made of leather and matching pink straps just like his outfit. What WAS this thing?! Yugi didn't know...but everyone else seemed to. Isis gaped, her hand covering her mouth to stifle the sound. Mana, Shimon, Judai and Karim openly jaw-dropped. Aknadin took a stumbling step back, his face filled with shock. The Pharaoh shot to his feet, disbelief written all over his face.**_

_**" It cannot be!" Seth protested, indignant outrage scowled on his face. The leather man stepped forward and declared himself to the room. **_

_**" I am The Magician Of Black Chaos, and those who mean my mistress harm shall experience the darkness that eats all things through the power of my staff." He said, holding out the wicked staff out to them warningly. His voice was quiet, but he didn't need to shout to convey his intent to the room. He turned to Yugi then and, to her shock, tapped the end of the staff to the floor then kneeled down to her, a fist closed over his heart. " Mistress Yugi, fear not. In my presence, no harm shall come to you." He declared quietly, his bright red eyes gazing at her with the utmost sincerity. The whole room's focus was solely on them.**_

_**Okay, this was getting awkward. **_

_**" T-Thank you. You can, um, stand up now if you want." She said to him, her mind reeling. Where the hell did THIS guy come from?! Mistress?! Magician?! Black Chaos?! Darkness-what?! The magician smiled, as if he could read her mind and sense her unease. He stood, moving as sleek and assured as a jungle cat and moved to stand beside her, his arms crossed and chin high as if to say ' Try it.' **_

_**" The truth of her mind has been revealed. Now, we shall reveal the truth of her heart!" Mahad declared. Yugi got it again-the same elevator-feeling. Again, the mist was back, swirling and twisting to her right. When the smoke cleared, another person was there. It was a woman, with beautiful silver hair like starlight and bright, clear blue eyes. She wore a beautiful blue dress that showcased her body well while still being modest, a white collar protecting her throat. Matching white shoulder pads fanned out from her arms, her hands wrapped in white gloves. A white cape flowed down her back, a white sash with intricate blue markings flowed down the front of her dress. A classic white witch's hat rested on her head, and a masterfully crafted white staff adorned with a blue crystal on top rested in her hands. Her skin was pale, nearly translucent in the light of the room. Her full pink lips pulled in to a kind smile, and many of the men in the room felt themselves flush at her radiance. She turned to Yugi, and her smile went from coyly inviting to warm and sincere. She reached out and gently stroked Yugi's cheek, like a mother would to her child and Yugi heard-but did not hear-a voice in her head. There was no mental voice to the words, but they appeared in her mind and she understood them completely.**_

_**" She says her name is The Silent Magician." Yugi said quietly. The women turned back to the crows of surprised onlookers and the woman stood at Yugi's side, but held a protective arm around her. She didn't know who this woman was, but having her warmth at her side made Yugi feel comforted. **_

_**" And now, at last, we shall reveal the truth of your soul!" Karim said loudly. Once again the light-headed feeling came and this time when the dark purple smoke appeared Yugi wasn't so surprised. The mist cleared and standing beside the Silent Magician was another woman magician. Her bright red hair was topped with a blue and gold wizard's hat. She wore a matching collar and bodice of blue and gold, her hips covered with flowing pink sashes layered together to create a detailed skirt. Blue and gold bracers adorned with emeralds covered her arms and part of her hands, which held a silver and gold magician's staff shaped like a shepherd's crook and was likewise adorned with emeralds. Knee-high blue and gold boots fitted perfectly to her sculpted legs. Vibrant green eyes filled with determination scanned the room of people, making sure to lock her gaze with every single person in the room. Her peach-like complexion made her look the most human, but Yugi got the distinct feeling she was as every bit as dangerous and powerful as the Magician Of Black Chaos.**_

_**" I am the Magician's Valkyria, and my loyalty will forever remain to my kin and my mistress. Those before us who wish to test our might, to you I say come! I will show no fear, nor mercy to those who aim to strike us down! " She declared boldly, the staff in her hand held out ready to attack, the emeralds shimmering with power on her staff. Yugi jumped in fear and turned to the woman, her hands held up in surrender.**_

_**" Woah, wait a minute! Who said anything about fighting?!" she asked, her tone worried and somewhat indignant. Was this woman **trying** to get them killed?!**_

_**The Pharaoh stepped from his throne, and the whole room went silent. You could hear a feather drop, the air was so still. As he descended the stairs from the throne, the council silently parted for him. He walked slowly, his crimson eyes locked on her. When he stopped to stand in front of her, there was only a breath of space between them. He took her chin firmly, the grip not quite enough to hurt, but it wasn't pleasant either. He lifted her face to stare directly in to her eyes. The Sennen item around his neck began to glow as the golden eye on his crown shimmered to life. Yugi felt suddenly as if she'd been plunged underwater as the sheer power of his item washed over her-through her-as if pulling at her very core. Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped. A gasp of breath jerked from her lungs as Atemu released his hold on her and stepped back, his eyes widened in anger and his puzzle pulsing. Dark purple and black shadows began swirling around his legs and Yugi blinked twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things. What in the world...? Beside her the Magician Of Black Chaos and the Valkyria stepped forward, staffs bared and ready to attack. Behind her the Silent Magician wrapped her in a protective embrace as she watched the shadows around the Pharaoh. **_

_**Sensing an on-coming battle, Judai ran forward to place a firm hand on his brother's shoulder. " Atemu!" The Pharaoh tore his gaze away from the girl to stare in to the pleading eyes of his younger sibling. They stared each other down, then slowly the shadows retreated and the Sennen puzzle stopped glowing. An audible sigh of relief swept though the room. Atemu nodded once, and with a respectful bow Judai withdrew his hand and stepped back. Atemu cast his gaze to the girl again and his jaw tightened.**_

_**" The Sennen trial has come to an end. Now comes the time to decide your fate." He snapped. He pointed to the doors she had come through harshly as he snarled down to her. Seriously what was this guy's problem?! " Go to the hall now and there you shall stay until then." He commanded.**_

_**" Seriously, Jackass? You're sending me outside like a dog?" She'd snarked out the words without thinking, but the reaction was instant. Karim's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, Isis, Shada and Shimon gasped out loud, Aknadin placed his hand near his Sennen eye as Seth whipped out his rod as if ready to attack, and Mana, Mahad and Judai simultaneously dropped their jaws to the metaphorical floor. The Chaos Magician had a dual reaction; His eyes shot her warnings even as his mouth twitched upwards into a smirk. Valkyria looked between her and Atemu as if contemplating whether or not to attack. From behind not a second after she'd spoken the Silent Magician snapped a hand over Yugi's mouth, as if trying to protect her from herself.**_

_**In front of her Atemu's eyes flashed dangerously. She knew she had seriously pissed him off, but right at that moment Yugi could have cared less. Collecting himself Mahad stepped forward, clearing his throat. **_

_**"Lady Yugi?" He asked gently. Yugi turned her head to the man as Silent Magician slowly-uncertainly-withdrew her had from Yugi's mouth.**_

_**" Yeah?" She asked. Mahad smiled down at her and inclined his head to her as Atemu turned his head slightly to watch the magician speak.**_

_**" The trial had come to an end. You did very well, young lady. The council must now deliberate in private. Would you mind to please, step outside of the room for but a moment? We shall call you in again when the meeting is over." Yugi nodded and stepped back from the Pharaoh and cast another look about the room. **_

_**" Yeah, sure. I can do that." She asserted quietly. She shot the Pharaoh a pointed look, her own eyes intensifying to create a glare that could rival his own. " Now see? If you'd have asked politely like he did I would have left the first time." She snapped. Ignoring him and everyone else in the room completely, Yugi spun around in a perfect about-face, then strode away, heart pounding even while she was muttering " Dick." as she walked out of the room. As Honda followed behind her and the doors swung closed, Yugi's spirit guardians cast the room silent, measuring looks before evaporating in to the air leaving stillness in their wake. **_

* * *

_**As the doors swung closed behind them and the spirit guardians disappeared, Atemu slowly turned around and began walking up the stairs to the throne amidst the chatter of quiet voices around him. Once seated he raised a single hand, and the room was silenced. Well, mostly. " That girl has no sense of propriety! No respect for her King or her betters!" Aknadin snapped. Beside him Seth 'hmphed' snootily and jerked his chin at the door she had left through.**_

_**" Indeed. I can hardly discern if she is deliberately insubordinate or outright foolish."**_

_**" Foolish," Shimon agreed, a small smile hidden behind his veil. " But brave." He concluded, a small note of admiration in his voice.**_

_**" Whatever she may be, I still wonder how it is this girl can resemble Heba so closely...?" Karim wondered aloud.**_

_**" The Sennen Ring revealed the core of her magic to me." Mahad said slowly. Every one turned to listen. " It was we as well as Heba who brought upon Yugi's creation. On the eve of her execution, when we sought to destroy her soul, Heba channeled our own shadow magic against us to escape. However to do so, she had to open up her very being to allow our magic in so that she could twist the magic around for herself. As a result, we only succeeded in splitting Heba's soul in two. I sensed nothing malicious about Yugi, rather...I...I felt light. I think that Yugi is the light half of Heba's soul given life." He said quietly. Varying gasps of shock and awe whispered through the room. The Pharaoh glared at his head magician dangerously.**_

**_" And this is why _**_**I sensed Heba's essence within that girl's soul when my Sennen Puzzle judged her. Had my brother not halted my actions, I would have taken her life then and there." Atemu declared, shooting Judai a reprimanding look. Judai met his older brother's gaze defiantly.**_

_**" And that would have been wrong of you, Brother. Mahad just said it-Yugi is the light half of her soul, therefore she is not entirely Heba. Yugi has been forced from her home and now she's become Heba's pawn. Nothing of which is by her own will! Whatever her circumstances Yugi is an innocent in all of this! Can you look me in my eyes Brother and tell me you have no qualms about killing an innocent girl?!" Judai challenged. Atemu growled in anger.**_

_**" She is no innocent! She is a trap set in place by Heba. It matters not who she claims to be, what matters is she is here now and she carries Heba's soul within her. She is just as much a threat as ever!" He declared.**_

_**" Ah, but not all is so simple, my Pharaoh." Mahad interjected. " Though Heba created her, Yugi still carries a spirit and will all her own. She is Heba, she is not Heba. She is Yugi, she is not Yugi." He said sagely. "**__** It is clear as day that it was indeed Heba who brought Yugi to Khemet. And true enough, her being here and in such close proximity to you, Pharaoh is indeed through Heba's will. The only reason for such that I can deduce is so that she can rejoin Yugi to her body and regain her full powers. The best course of action is to ensure that this never comes to pass."**_

_**" Perhaps...we are looking at this the wrong way." Seth voiced aloud. Now the focus was on him. Aknadin shot the young priest a side-eyed look and frowned in confusion. **_

_**" How so, Seth?" Aknadin asked carefully. A smile-both cunning and bordering sinister slipped over Seth's lips.**_

_**" Let us all ponder this; Why has Yugi only come to Khemet now? Why has Heba not summoned her before now? Why the need to rejoin their souls now? If Heba had no need of her, then Yugi may very well have never come to us at all. Yet she is here. I suspect, that Heba's magic is waning, and as such, she needs Yugi in order to regain her power. I say...we use the girl to our advantage." **_

**_" How?" Atemu demanded. Seth smirked and began pacing the length of the room, his arms crossed over his chest as he slowly walked around._**

**_" I agree, we should not let Heba near Yugi-or at least, not yet. We know Yugi holds power, for we have all seen as such because of the trial. Power is what Heba has always craved, so why not bait her with a feast? We'll train Yugi to harness and strengthen her magic. If Heba is as in tune to Yugi as we all suspect, then given time Heba won't be able to resist trying to come after Yugi herself to take her back. And THAT is when we strike. We'll turn Heba's own tactic against her and use her own magic to bring her down." He declared. He stopped before the throne, looking up at the Pharaoh he chuckled quietly. " And since we will all be there to study first-hand how Yugi's magic will work, then this means we shouldn't have any trouble disarming her if need be. There will be no surprises. But my wish? I hope...that their magic is so strong that neither will overcome the other. With any favor from the gods, they will kill each other." He finished. A deep chuckle rose from Atemu's throat, his ruby eyes glittering maliciously._**

_**" A most desirable outcome for us all. I agree with this idea, Seth. And yes, gods willing they both die by the other's hand." He purred. Mana shuddered at the pure malice flowing from the Pharaoh's voice as Aknadin grinned a crocodile's grin and nodded.**_

_**" Indeed so. Brilliant, Seth!" He congratulated. Seth smirked haughtily up at him, like a proud peacock fluffing his feathers.**_

**_" NO!" Judai shouted. Many jolted in shock at his sudden outburst. " I agree Heba must be dealt with, and I agree Yugi should train her magic. But not to kill with! That is abuse of magic in it's ugliest form! We must train her to _**_defend** against Heba, and to **protect** what matters to her! For we all know Heba shall come for Yugi in time. And if Heba is successful in rejoining her spirit with Yugi's then all shall be lost! No..." He shook his head, balling his hands in to fists as sadness and anger gripped at his heart. " Yugi will be lost! YOU lot may be willing to use her like a pawn but I am not!" he declared passionately. For a long moment, there was silence throughout the room. Atemu loved his little brother dearly, but times like this he feared his kindness might yet be the death of him. Just as it nearly had been for himself. Mana, Isis, Shada and Shimon silently agreed with Judai on this matter. Seth and Aknadin sided with Pharaoh however, and eagerly awaited the day to see the witch's head on a platter. Karim was neutral, having not decided for himself yet whether Yugi was indeed a threat or not. Perhaps because even his scales could not discern Yugi's true alliance. **_

_**" Perhaps a merger of both sides then?" Shimon voiced. Karim turned to the old man and inclined his head politely to him.**_

_**" Enlighten us, if you will?" Karim asked. Shimon nodded.**_

_**" Of course. Now, let's go back to the plan at heart-protect Yugi from Heba and train her powers in the meantime. Perhaps given incentive, Yugi can be swayed to fight alongside us when the time to confront Heba comes. As her light and half of her power, Heba wouldn't destroy her, and if Yugi is in close proximity to us, she can act as a shield. Possessing Heba's power could mean that yes, as Seth says in the end it may fall on Yugi to defeat Heba. Perhaps, she is the only one who can. Once Heba is no more, then if the young lady still stands...we send her home."**_

_**" But, why not send her home now and avoid everything?" Mana asked, her voice beseeching for mercy. Shada shook his head.**_

_**" No, Mana. While I agree this may be the most peaceful resolution, this is also the least likely. Heba brought Yugi here once, so what's to stop her from doing so again? It would be a waste of precious magic and energy. Only when Heba has ceased to be a threat can we revisit the idea of sending her back to whence she came. Assuming that she lives to see the end of the fight." Shada finished thoughtfully. **_

_**" So we ensure that she does!" Jaden declared. " I will take custody of her in the meantime. I shall make her a member of my court. Given that it was I who found her, I think it right that I assume responsibility for her." He asserted, his confident posture and commanding voice making him look and sound exactly like the proud prince he was born to be.**_

_**" Pharaoh, what say you?" Shada asked. Atemu propped his chin on his fist as he leaned on the throne, carefully considering everything. Nothing said here was untrue. Yugi could be a great ally or a great danger. It was a gamble either way. But keeping her here would ensure that if Heba did indeed intend to claim her powers from Yugi, then they could ensure that it be a danger for her to do so. And in the meantime, keeping watch on Yugi and the progress of her power could reveal to them Heba's own weaknesses and aid to bring her down. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, as the saying goes. Satisfied with his logic Atemu nodded and then sat up fully in his throne. **_

_**" All outcomes are possible, but speculation gains us nothing. Only through action can we determine how best to proceed. So yes, we shall shelter the girl who calls herself Yugi here with us, and train her powers all the while. I leave her training to Mahad, strongest of my magicians, and I leave her well-being to you, Judai. She is now in your custody. We shall use her power to entrap Heba and put an end to her wickedness. But..." His face darkened as he swept his eyes to everyone in the room. " If it comes to pass that she is indeed a danger to us all, I will not hesitate to finish what I first began. And I will kill her." he said lowly, his eyes flashing red as blood in the torchlight.  
**_

_**No one dared rebuke him.**_

* * *

**_And that's that! Next time: Judai shows Yugi around and she begins her tutelage of the workings of the Pharaoh's court. Please R&R And bless your happy happiness!_**


	6. Truth Of The Matter

_**Hello! I'm back! Here's the next chapter of Mirage. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

* * *

_**Truth Of The Matter**_

_**Yugi paced the hall restlessly, going over everything that had happened in there in her mind. Part of her wondered if maybe she had just hit her head very, very hard and this was all some kind of delusion she was dreaming of while the real her slept somewhere comatose in a hospital. In the last 24 hours as far as she could tell, some girl dripping in blood cast some kooky spell on her to land her in ancient Egypt where people could cast magic as easily as one could breathe in air. She had just been put through a trial for some unknown crime she may or may have not committed, and the king seemed to really not like her. What puzzled her the most were the three...spirits? Entities? Aeons? Lost Magic The Gathering characters? Whatever they were, they held Yugi's attention the most. Who were they? How did they become attached to her? The magicians had said they were there to serve and protect her. How did that work? Why were they there to serve her? Could she ask them? How? How could she even call them back out again?**_

_**For every question there were millions more behind it. But perhaps the most important question of all; Who the hell was Heba? Yugi had gathered that Heba was a person-and judging from everyone's reaction, a bad one. But what did Heba have to do with her? She paused her pacing to glance at Honda, who stood by the doors, the torchlight casting flickering shadows on his emotionless face as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his body tense. He watched her silently. He didn't seem to like her very much, either. Maybe he could tell her why? " Hey, you're name's Honda...right?" She asked. He nodded once.**_

_**" That is correct." He affirmed, his tone guarded.**_

_**" Honda, can you tell me what's going on around here?" He blinked once at her, not saying a word. Yugi sighed. Was he purposely not saying anything to her or was he not allowed to? She decided to try again. " I have no idea what's going on other than I was just put on trial and now they're deciding what to do with me. Can't I just go home?" She asked, her voice pleading. She was half-sure by now her Grandpa had issued an Amber alert in the whole united states by now. Honda looked away from her, suddenly seeming uncomfortable.**_

_**" That is not for me to say, Miss. It is up to Pharaoh to decide your fate." He replied. Yugi scoffed, annoyed.**_

_**" Well that sucks out loud. Judging from what I saw in there he hates me-and I have no idea what I did to piss him off!" She snapped, frustrated. Judging by his raised brows and slightly affronted expression it looked like Honda wanted to say something, but a knock at the door halted their conversation. Both turned to the door as Judai peeked his head in, waving Yugi over.**_

_**" Lady Yugi, the deliberations are finished. Can you please come back inside now?" He asked kindly. Huffing in frustration Yugi squared her shoulders, mentally prepping for a battle as she nodded and along with Honda, the two of them followed Judai back in to the throne room. Honda stood off to one side as Yugi and Judai stood together before the Pharaoh's throne, where he gave his verdict.**_

_**" The decision has been made. You are hereby remanded to Judai's custody, and therefore will follow the rules and restrictions of the court. Furthermore, you are to be educated in all palace rules and customs-all to be followed by Judai's example. In addition, you shall be trained in magic by my head magician, Mahad. He will also oversee the development of your Ka spirits." Atemu said, his tone firm and leaving no room for argument. " Is there anything further you wish to say?"**_

_**" Yeah, why can't I go home?" She asked, her impatience seeping in to her voice. Atemu's eyes hardened and he narrowed his gaze on her.**_

_**" That is simply not an option at this time. Though I would love nothing more than to be rid of your presence, because of you this palace and everyone in it has been put at risk. Only once the danger had passed may I revisit the idea of sending you back whence you came." He finished harshly. Because of her?! What the hell did she even do?! Sensing her fury, Atemu raised a hand, halting whatever she might have said next. " That is all. You are dismissed." Quickly Judai took her hand and leaned in close to her, keeping his eyes on his brother. **_

_**" Do not fight him, Yugi. Now is not the time." He cautioned. She wanted to fight. She wanted an outlet to her chaotic emotions. But Judai was right. She had to clear her head first. Gritting her teeth behind tight lips she nodded once. Judai sighed in relief. " Thank you, Pharaoh. We shall take our leave, now." He said. He bowed respectfully, however grew nervous when he noticed Yugi was still standing straight as a pillar. " Bow, Yugi." He commanded quietly. But the room was so still everyone could hear all the words they had spoken. And Yugi didn't bother lowering her voice when she snapped back with a glare aimed at the king.**_

_**" Like hell I wi-" A harsh jerk of her hand forced her to jerk down in to something like a bow. Then pulling at her hand Judai practically ran from the throne room, with Yugi being dragged along as Honda bowed low, then marched behind the duo before shutting the door behind them.**_

* * *

_**Honda was left to guard the door after Yugi was led through the labyrinth of halls to quite possibly the most beautiful room she had ever seen. The room was made of white marble, a decorative blue rug woven to resemble water lilies in a pond covered most of the floor. A long chez lounge chair rested at one side of the room, decorated with gold velvet pillows. Across from it was a large bed covered in white silk and cotton bedding. Fluffy pillows rested at the head of the bed, and Yugi briefly wondered if they were stuffed with cotton or feathers. ( Most likely feathers.) A solid wood wardrobe carved with flying birds stood off to the right side of the bed. To the left was a large wicker chest. Blue and gold silk curtains danced in a light breeze from the large window at the left side of the room. A tall, full-length mirror rested against the wall by the window. Beside it was a small wooden desk painted gold, housing a hairbrush and a comb. **_

_**Judai smiled as he watched her wander about the room, taking in the sights. " Do you like it?" He asked. Yugi nodded. **_

_**" It's beautiful." She said. Judai smiled wider and gestured to the room.**_

_**" It's yours." He said. Yugi spun around and widened her eyes at him.**_

_**" Seriously?!" Judai nodded and Yugi looked around at her room again as Judai began talking. **_

_**" This room is connected to mine, through this door." He pointed to a door beside the bed, partially covered with a blue curtain-explaining why she had missed it before. " This and all the other rooms in this wing of the palace belong to me. You are now a member of my court, which entitles you to many privileges, however this also means many restrictions." **_

_**"...Like what?"**_

_**" Well, as a lady of my court, you are free to do as you please within my halls, however when you are in Pharaoh's presence, all must be subservient to him." Yugi openly scoffed at this. Judai chose to ignore this and continued. " Although I am prince, and although I am blessed with power, even I must bow to my brother's will. He is the living Horus, after all." He reasoned. Yugi mulled this over briefly as she leaned against the bedpost.**_

_**" So, I'm free to operate however I want when it's just us, but when I'm around the king, I have to act like I'm his bitch." She summized. Judai snorted out a laugh. Gods he loved the way she talked. **_

_**" You might say it more politely, Yugi." He chuckled. Yugi rolled her eyes. **_

**_" Fuck that shit." She said passively. Judai laughed again and this time Yugi giggled with him. When the laughter died down Judai cleared his throat. _**

**_" But yes, it seems you understand the basics. And of course there's the safety practices you must adhere to; Go nowhere alone, if you wish to venture out of the palace you must be accompanied at all times, you must familiarize yourself with everyone present not just in my court but most importantly my brother's. And as Atemu said, you shall also be educated in magic-mostly as a means of protecting yourself from danger." _**

**_" Like Heba?" Yugi asked quietly. The mood of the room sobered, Judai looking away from her questioning eyes._**_**" Heba's the reason why all this is happening, right?" She asked quietly. Judai looked away, unable to meet her eyes. That was all the confirmation she needed. " You know what's happening." She pressed. A beat of silence. " I know you do. Please...tell me what the hell is going on here! How can I play this supid game if I don't even know the rules?" She reasoned. Judai breathed deeply then let the breath out slow. She was right. Ignornace would not serve her here-rather it could get her killed. Nodding once Judai turned to face her.**_

_**" Alright. I shall tell you the truth of it." He relented. Yugi nodded once firmly then together they sat down on the bed, then Judai began his story. " About two years ago, our Pharaoh, my father Aknamkannon fell ill of a mysterious disease. Not even our best magicians or healers could help him. Atemu was heartsick, seeing Father so weak and hurt. He scoured the kingdom for anyone that might provide a cure. That's when he heard about a white witch who could cure even the most stubborn maladies. Her name was Heba." So, Heba was a doctor then? A scorceress? " He brought her back to the palace and she was able to use her light magic to cure Father. He recovered in only a day. I remember being to amazed at her power back then. Atemu and Father were so impressed and thankful to her, they invited her to stay on as a permenant addition to the palace staff as a new healer. Naturally she took the position." Yugi nodded, showing she was following along so far. Judai cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, then continued.  
**_

_**" Atemu and Heba grew very close. So close in fact...that he inteded to make her his bride." Yugi's brows rose in surprise.**_

_**" Wow, so they were that serious, huh?" Judai nodded.**_

_**" Yes. Atemu loved her so much..." Yugi frowned at that. The way Judai's eyes cloded over with anger and hurt, and the bitterness that crept in to his tone. That wasn't good.**_

_**" Loved?" Judai huffed, gripping his fists against the mattress as his posture stiffened where he sat.**_

_**" It was all a lie. A year ago to this day, Heba struck. She cast a curse with her magic, intending to kill us all. She killed Father, and would have succeeded in her plan had Seth and the other council members not found her and stopped her curse from spreading. As it turned out, her plan was to kill everyone here and take the throne and the power of the Sennen items for herself. She planned the whole thing-from meeting us to befriending us all...we never suspected her heart to hold such treachery. It was worse for Atemu. When he saw her standing over Pharaoh's body, reaping his very essence from his bones using her dark magic...I cannot put in to words what it did to him bearing witness to that. Naturally Heba was arrested and then sentenced to oblivion."**_

_**"... Uh, don't you mean death?" Judai shook his head.**_

_**" No. Oblivion." He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his crossed-knees as he rested his chin on folded hands. " I know not what you believe of the hereafter, but we believe that nothing in this world truly dies. Like a caterpillar turns in to a butterfly, death only transforms us in to another state of being. We preserve our bodies because our body and spirit are so connected, we hope that in this preservation our loved ones might recognize us when we meet them in the fields of Aaru. We take our belongings and our valuables so that once we reach our spiritual home we might settle there. This is how we exist in the afterlife. For Heba, who's actions were so evil, so heartless, so..." He trailed off, seeming to have no words for what he felt towards that girl. Yugi could hardly blame him. The bitch came in, pretending to be an angel and instead turned out to be the worst demon. Jesus Christ.**_

_**Of course being raised by her grandpa, Yugi was well aware of how the Egyptians felt about death, it's gods and all purposes attached to it. So then, what did this mean for Heba? " So then, what happened? What was decided as far as Heba's soul?"**_

_**" As I said; Oblivion. Her body was to be burned to ash at the stake, then using the power of the Sennen items her soul was to be shredded completely in to nothingness...as if she never existed."**_

_**"...Damn." Yugi said, leaning back on her hands. Although she wanted to argue that this could be considered in her opinion, a bit excessive-again, she couldn't blame them. Especially if she was as powerful a sorceress as Judai said she was. " So, did it work?" Judai's brows furrowed in anger as his eyes darkened.**_

_**" No. As the execution began she cast a spell to save herself, channeling their own magic to fuel hers. She escaped, but only just. They were successful in damaging her soul, however, they only managed to tear it in half. We suspect this was Heba's doing; Hide the soul so that she may reclaim her powers once she regained her strength. Since then there have been sightings of her but she remains elusive as ever." Yugi nodded, taking all of the information in. But, there was still the main question at stake.**_

_**" Okay, I understand all of that. But seriously, what does any of this have to do with me?" She asked. The prince raised his head and fixed his eyes directly on hers.**_

_**" Yugi, this has everything to do with you. Not only that you were brought here the same day last year that she disappeared, but also you look identical, not similar, IDENTICAL to that woman. By the gods Yugi, you could be her twin!" He breathed. Yugi felt her body go cold. Her hands began sweating and her spine began tingling unpleasantly. " When you were judged by Isis, it was revealed that Heba was the girl covered in blood you saw. It was she who brought you here. Mahad searched your soul, Yugi. He felt her there. We know now that you were brought here because you hold the light half of her soul. Your appearance is proof enough. We believe her intent is to possess you and rejoin your souls so that she may yet regain her strength again." No. No! No way! Yugi shook her head, het thoughts suddenly going a mile a minute. She wanted to deny it, but so much of it made sense! How she was pulled back five thousand years though time. Why everyone kept calling her Heba. Why Judai was so scared of her when they first met. Why Honda nearly attacked her in the marketplace. Why the council seemed torn between being scared for her or scared OF her. Why the Pharaoh looked at her like he wanted to kill her slowly.**_

_**" No! No, there's no way, Judai! I have absolutely no power! I'm not some grand sorceress or wizard or whatever you wanna call it. I'm just...me! There's absolutely nothing special about me!" She insisted. Judai shook his head.**_

_**" Nay, Yugi. You hold more power than you realize. The revelation of your Ka spirits is testament to that fact. You will need those powers in the times to come." He predicted. Yugi shot up from where she sat and placed her hands firmly on her hips. **_

_**" Okay then, if Heba was able to bring me here then the magicians here can just send me back, right? So then let me go home! I'm not here, Heba can't get met there, problem solved!" Judai shook his head.**_

_**" Ah, Yugi. If only that were true." He lamented. " Yes, we do have the power to send you home. But time travel is no easy feat. It takes much time and magic, and such spells can cost the caster dearly if mishandled. Heba brought you here once, Yugi. Even should we send you back to your home, Heba may just as well bring you back again, so the magic would go to waste." Yugi paced the room, crossing her arms and tapping her fingers as she mulled over what the prince told her. **_

_**" Okay so basically, time magic is tricky, it costs a lot of magic energy, and therefore it can't just be done whenever. If I go back, we gotta make sure I stay there, cuz we basically got one shot to get this time spell right, am I right?" She rattled off. Judai inclined his head.**_

_**" Essentially." He quietly agreed. Yugi nodded.**_

_**" Okay. So what happens now? How do I get home?" She asked, pausing her pacing about the room to stare at Judai. The prince slid off the bed to stand, crossing his own arms now as he regarded the woman before him.**_

_**" The plan is simple, but will be difficult to process. As I mentioned, Heba is after you, Yugi. She wants your soul so that she will regain the power she lost. We cannot let her near you. Your protection is paramount, Yugi. In the meantime, you must hone your magic, train it and lean to strengthen and control it. This will help you in the final battle." **_

_**" Final battle...so in the end we gotta fight?"**_

_**" Neither can live whilst the other survives." Judai said grimly. " Yugi, if you want to survive and free your pathway home, you must help us to defeat Heba once and for all. Only then can we undo what she has done." He finished. Yugi huffed, pacing around the room again. Again, it made sense. But...that meant it could be a long time before she got home. Ideally, this would only take a week or two. But realistically, Yugi knew, she KNEW, that this undertaking was going to take months. Maybe even a year. No, it wouldn't take that long. She'd already made up her mind. Before the year was over, she'd be back home with her grandpa and her friends. She would **not** be trapped here forever. She refused. The issue pretty much resolved in her mind Yugi nodded once to herself, then turned around and walked over to the vanity.**_

_**Yugi took a chair, spun it around then straddled the seat, resting her arms over the back and her chin to her crossed wrists. " Alrighty, so what about me? What's the plan, Stan?" She asked. Judai let put a snort, followed by a lighthearted chuckle.**_

_**" You're language is strange, Yugi. You talk so funny!" He said jovially. Yugi rolled her eyes.**_

_**" Yeah, I'm a real riot." She mumbled blandly. Judai laughed again, both at her tone and completely unamused face.**_

_**" Since I found you, it has been determined that from hence fourth, you shall be under my custody. I am to take full responsibility for you. As for your place in the palace, you shall be a lady of high status in the court. I shall make you an official member of my entourage." He told her. Yugi hummed quietly, contemplating. What exactly did that mean? **_

_**" You're not gonna ask me to be a concubine or something, are you?" She asked, wrinkling her nose in displeasure. Judai laughed again and shook his head.**_

_**" No, No my lady, certainly not. Unless, this is your offer?" He asked slyly, his eyes becoming hooded and his tone seductively low. If he weren't a kid, this might have flustered her a bit. Instead, she only shot him a deadpan look.**_

_**" Don't even go there, Romeo. So what's option two look like?" Smiling Judai straightened and placed his hands on his hips proudly.**_

_**" I am appointing you as one of my bodyguards!" He declared. Yugi jerked slightly in surprise at that. Seriously?**_

_**" Seriously?" Judai nodded enthusiastically.**_

_**" Indeed! The way you dispatched those villains by the Nile was incredible! I'd wager you fight better than some of the soldiers I've seen train on the battlefield." He boasted. Yugi ducked her head, feeling a blush creep up to her cheeks.**_

_**" I didn't really do anything impressive." She said, her tone modest. **_

_**" Well it certainly impressed me! And this is perfect! I have two bodyguards already; Honda and Chazithius. But I need someone like you; someone who can protect me in secret. It is unusual for a woman to take arms as you do, Yugi. None shall suspect you in a fight, and the element of surprise is always a good trick to have up your sleeve. And as a member of my court you shall need a title..." He trailed off. He placed one hand behind his back as he tapped his chin with the other, slowly circling her as he looked her over. " Nothing flowery, nothing too fancy, not something overtly obvious but nothing that hides your importance...tricky..." He mumbled. Yugi kept her eyes on him as he circled around her solely, humming quietly to himself as he thought. He wandered over to the balcony, pausing to take in the view outside. What could he call her? His lady? No, it implied too much. His lotus then, for when they met near the oasis? No, too sentimental. Something for the river they walked beside? perhaps...this was much harder than he thought! **_

_**But she would need a title to exist in his court-something for the officials to call her. Something to solidify her place in his entourage. Heba's title back then had simply been ' The Pharaoh's Light' for her healing magic and her ' Kind' personality, all of which turned out to be false. But Yugi was different. He wanted to distance her from Heba's stigma. Though the two were so alike, barely anything tied Yugi and Heba together. Yugi may look like her but it was not as it seemed. She was stronger than Heba, kinder, her amethyst eyes brighter, like the jewels so prized by his people. She was a lady, a warrior...**_

**_A rare warrior..._**

_**That was it! Judai smiled brightly as the perfect title came to his mind, and the more he said it, the more he liked it. It fit her perfectly. Judai spun around happily and snapped his fingers. " I have it! From this day forward, your title shall be; ' The Amethyst Lioness!'**_

* * *

_**Fields Of Aaru-The equivalent to Egyptian heaven, a land ruled by Osiris. Once someone dies they are put to the scale/feather/heart challenge by Maat, the goddess of truth and justice. If the heart is heavy with evil and thus heavier than the feather, the heart is devoured by the crocodile demon Ammit and their souls sent to the underworld. If the heart is lighter than the feather, then the soul embarks on a long journey to the fields of Aaru, or " field of reeds" where they will settle in perpetual paradise and pleasure.**_


	7. A Cinderella Kind Of Day

_**Hello, Lovlies! I'm back and so is Mirage! Here's the next chapter! Have fun! Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**_

* * *

_**A Cinderella Kind Of Day**_

_**It**** takes alot to be a noble lady in the Prince's court. Yugi was learning that very quickly. **_

_**The first thing he insited on was taking her to the palace seamstress. When she walked in to the room, when she saw the shocked and offended look on the lady's face she inwardly-and outwardly sighed. She must have known Heba. A brief conversation with Judai seemed to clear things up for the most part...but the seamstress continued to give her the side-eye as she obidiently took Yugi's measurements and provided the fabrics and colors Judai deemed necessary for her new wardrobe. For the day, they were able to procure two ready-made dresses of white and lavander, a blue and silver cloak, and then a simple black sleeping gown. A pair of simple ivory slippers were given to her to wear until her new shoes could be delivered to her room, which along with her new clothes would probably take a week or two. Yugi wondered if maybe she should just make her clothes her own damn self. A geek to the core, Yugi had gone to several anime and gaming conventions in her time and having a limited budget meant making her own cosplays. She'd actually gotten quite good at making clothes, so it wasn't like she couldn't just do it herself. Maybe it would be better. The way the lady kept looking at her and the weird way she kept eyeing the fabrics made Yugi wonder if she was planning on bothcing the job purposefully out of her dislike of Heba and Yugi's own resemblance to her. Judai must have sensed something similar along those lines because he made it a point to tell the lady that he would be inspecting each article of clothing himself. Meticulously. " After all, a lady of my court must have me well represented. Anything less, by anyone, is an insult to me and my brother the Pharaoh." Insert pointed look here. After that, the seamstress bowed low and assued them that everything would be perfect multiple times before they left.**_

_**After that, Judai insisted on dragging Yugi down the next labyrinth of halls to take her to a man named Ranofer, the palace jeweler. This was a man in who Yugi guessed was in his late fifties. Yugi felt a strong pull of deja vu as the jeweler gave her the same shocked/offended/what-the-hell-is-she-doing-here look that the seamstress did. Again Judai had to smooth things over by explaining that she was a new edition to his court and enunciating that her name was Yugi. The jeweler shot her a suspicious look, and Judai told him that only the finest was required for his new lady. " I trust your craftsmanship is as up to par as ever. I really appreciate all you do for us, me friend. Saves us a trip to town, that it does. " Although he said all of this with a polite smile and friendly tone, again Judai gave him a pointed look, and the man seemed to quell under his stare. Translation: **You are completely replaceable. Do what I say or else. **Even Yugi felt nervous. A completely different person was walking at her side now. This wasn't her friend Judai. No, this was Prince Judaimunamenhotep. Crown prince and brother to the living Horus. One deep bow later Judai's eyes lost their commanding edge and he turned to Yugi with a bright smile. " Now then, Lady Yugi, what would you have him make for you?" He asked brightly. Feeling spotlighted Yugi nervously shook her head. **_

_**" Oh, no I'm okay, really. I don't do much jewelry anyways. I only ever wear this..." She pulled her chain from under her shirt and held out the ring for Judai to see. Even the jeweler leaned in for a good look at the ring, taking note of the brilliant blue star jewel set in to the gleaming band. Yugi didn't blame them for being curious. They didn't have pieces like this as far as she knew.**_

_**" Astounding! Yugi how have you come by this?! And is this pure silver?!" Judai all but gushed. A history note clicked in her head and Yugi nodded to the men. In Egypt, silver was more rare than gold, and therefore more prized. Like gold was to the sun and Ra, silver was considered essence of the moon and linked to the moon god Kohns. No wonder they were so interested in her ring.**_

_**" Yeah, it is. And the star is made of blue diamond. This actually belonged to my grandpa. When he was younger, he won this in a high-stakes game. From what I remember, he said a friend had made a gambling bet he couldn't handle against Roger Touhy-a well-known mob boss at the time."**_

_**" Mob Boss?" Judai questioned, his tone uncertain. Yugi smiled.**_

_**" A mob boss is pretty much a crime lord who evades the law while they break it. They profit outside of the law and have associates who work under them to carry out illegal dealings." She explained. Looks of clarity washed over their faces and Yugi proceeded with her story. " See, a friend of my grandpa's took a bet he couldn't handle and he lost. And if Roger wasn't paid...well, I don't think I need to spell out the results." Judai's eyes widened as the jeweler listened on with rapt attention. " So he goes to my grandpa for help. Grandpa found Roger and challenged him to a card game-double or nothing. If Roger won, they'd pay double the amount owed. If he lost, then grandpa and his friend would walk free. So the stakes were set and the bet was made. From what Grandpa said it was pretty close. During the game Roger became impressed with Grandpa's gaming skill, so near the end of the game they uppened the stakes; If they lost, then Grandpa would have to work for Roger under his gambling ring. But Grandpa countered that if HE won, he would win this ring the mob boss was wearing."**_

_**Yugi held up the ring for emphasis. " The silver and diamond alone would be worth a lot. But together this ring can be worth a small fortune. So the next bet was made."**_

_**" And your grandfather won." Ranofer finished, a look of awe on his face. Yugi nodded and let the necklace drop back down to drape around her neck.**_

_**" Yup. And the best part was he also won his friend's freedom and they walked away unscathed." She boasted.**_

_**" How?!" Judai asked, completely enamored in the story.**_

_**" Well, the game they played was held at a popular poker hall, so it all happened in public for one. Roger couldn't do anything to them-too many witnesses, y'know? And even if that weren't the case, Grandpa came from an upstanding, well-off family. So if something happened to him, Roger would have still been a suspect. So he had no choice. He said when Roger lost he was so pissed off at him that he threw the ring at his eye. Gramps says he thinks he STILL has a bruise under his eyebrow somewhere." She ended with a laugh, the men joining her. When the light laughter died down, she continued. " Originally he wanted to sell the ring, but his friend insisted he keep it for luck. So he did and he said this ring has brought him good luck ever since. Then, when I turned twelve, Grandpa decided to pass the ring on to me. Obviously it's too big for me to wear, so I wear it on this chain instead." She finished.**_

_**" Amazing! Your grandfather must love you very much to part with such an important treasure." The jeweler said, his tone impressed. **_

_**" Eh, I'd like to think so." Yugi said with a shrug. A light laugh escaped Ranofer's lips and he gestured over to a table covered with jewelry of all kinds. **_

_**" Well, I'm afraid I can't offer anything finer than your grandfather has already blessed you with. But if anything strikes your fancy, then you are welcome to it." He said. Smiling Yugi nodded and gave him a polite ' thank you' as Judai pulled her by the hand to the table. In the end Yugi selected a couple of pretty gold bangle bracelets for herself, a diamond hair pin, and a simple pair of gold dangle earrings decorated with small blue lapis and jade stones falling in to a pattern that reminded her of a peacock's tail. Judai insisted on some flashier pieces; A gold and diamond choker, a gold collar decorated with lapis and rubies, an arm band that coiled around the upper arm in the shape of a snake, gold and diamond ahnk earrings, pearl bracelets, an ivory comb decorated with a lotus bloom carved from pink topaz, a headband decorated with sapphires and a tanzanite stone at the center, a gold circlet housing a bright teardrop ruby at it's center, an absurdly large emerald ring, a pair of gold and lapis earrings shaped like scarabs and then commissioned a second ring to be made of gold and amethyst shaped like a lioness head. He personally then commissioned a broach be made-one of gold and ruby in the shape of a phoenix. When Yugi asked why Judai shrugged it off.**_

_**" A necessity. Each member of the royal house has a personal crest or insignia they identify themselves with. Members of my court wear my crest to display their status in the palace. You will find many in the Pharaoh's palace practice this. My crest is of course, a phoenix." Yugi nodded as the jeweler began setting the materials aside he would need for the phoenix pin. Yugi was very curious to know what it would look like when it was done. After bidding the man goodbye, with a leather satchel of jewels in one hand and her dresses in the other Judai led Yugi through the palace maze again and by this time her feet were beginning to ache. They went down to the lower levels of the palace, then to an iron door. When the door was opened Yugi's jaw hit the floor. Books and scrolls of every shape and size lined the walls from top to bottom. The room was easily two stories high all on it's own, a single rounded glass dome on the ceiling serving as the room's main source of light. Lanterns lined the walls here casting their flickering lights off the various unique objects in the room; A large blue glass sphere nearly five feet tall, a wooden soldier holding a crystal spear ( or was it a staff...?) A bird made of gold flew aimlessly around the room, making no sound even as it beat it's wings through the air. **_

_**Along some of the lower shelves were crystals of every color slowly rotating on their own, casting multicolored lights on the walls. And displayed on a long table to the south end of the room were swords, spears, daggers, bows, arrows, and even whips of every make and model ever imagined. The floor they stood on was made of what looked like dark blue granite, with silver lines, circles and dots covering the floor. Yugi took in the beautiful floor structure, realizing that what they were actually standing on was a masterfully crafted astronomy map, complete with multicolored dots representing planets and clusters of silver stars joined by lines to create constellations. Judai took in her astounded expression and smiled smugly. " Impressive, is it not?"**_

_**" What is this place?" She asked quietly. Judai led her in to the room and waved a hand out to the room.**_

_**" This is the Magician's training room. Here is where you shall practice your magic and learn to control the Ka spirits that reside within you. I've brought you here to get you started." **_

_**" Uh...how?" She asked, looking around at all the books in the room. She wasn't going to have to read **all** of these, was she? Together they walked up a flight of iron stairs and then to a small red-painted bookshelf. He hummed quietly as he plucked five books from the shelf and handed them to her. They were small, but thick. Then he selected a single long scroll-as long as her arm-and handed this to her also.**_

_**" These are some of the basics of magic. You must study these first, then Mahad will test you. These are merely introductions to the basics and simple spells to practice and how." He explained. Yugi opened the topmost book, took one look then arched a brow at Judai. **_

_**" Yeah, this isn't going to work." She stated flatly. **_

_**" Why not?" Judai asked, his voice rising in surprise-and slight worry. Yugi held out the book for him to see and shook it once for emphasis.**_

_**" Dude. This thing is written in hieroglyphics. English is my given language. So how the hell am I supposed to read this?" Realization dawned on his face, followed by understanding and Judai groaned. **_

_**" Oh Ra I hadn't even thought of that. I apologize Yugi perhaps Mahad...can...fix...?" His voice died off as he stared with wide eyes at the book. Following his gaze Yugi looked down-and felt her own eyes bulge as if trying to jump out of her head. Right before their eyes the words were changing. Symbols and squiggles turned in to words and numbers. And all of it in perfect English. She...she could read it!**_

_**" Judai, are you doing this?" **_

_**" No, Yugi. This is you!" He proclaimed excitedly. " Already your magic has begun to respond to your will!"**_

_**" How is that possible?! I told you I've never used magic in all of my life!"**_

_**" I am afraid this is our doing, Lady Yugi." Both teens turned as Mahad walked up to them, a pleased smile on his face. Unknown to them both Mahad had come down to the training room with the same intent as Judai. The magician had planned on leaving the books in her room for her, but it seemed they had beat him to it. And now her magic was beginning to awaken. Fascinating. He walked over to stand at her side and smiled, humming curiously at the pages of his beginner's instruction now written in a language foreign to him, but perfectly understandable to Yugi. " It was because of the Sennen trial. Often times when one's Ka spirits are revealed the magic they are born from also awaken. Think of it as an extention of your primary senses; Taste, touch, sight, sound and smell. The sense that breeds magic and awareness of your inner self has awakened because we drew out your Ka, so now your magic sense has begun to present itself." He explained. **_

_**Yugi blinked twice, trying to make sense of whatever the hell he just said. So now she has some magic sixth sense? The only way she could comprehend even a fraction of that was to mentally compare herself to a mutant from X-Men. According to those comics their powers could come up due to age or random circumstance, soooo...okay?! Yugi winced as the beginnings of a headache began shooting stabbing pains behind her eyes and she rubbed at a temple with her hand. " Ow." The men laughed quietly at her confused and pained state and she shot them both a baleful look. " If you're trying to give me an aneurism, congratulations I think it's working." She moaned. Mahad smiled and gently lay a hand on her shoulder.**_

_**" I apologize if I overwhelmed you, Lady Yugi. This is all very new to you, I understand. Prince Judai, perhaps we can continue this conversation another time? The day draws late and I think the lady would like to retire to her room for the evening." And he wasn't wrong. According to the skylight, it was nearing sunset. Judai nodded once and offered a bow the superior magician. **_

_**" Yes of course, Mahad. We shall continue this another time. Yugi, let us return to our quarters."**_

_**" Please." She said, her tired body agreeing with them one hundred percent. They bid Mahad a polite farewell and Yugi could only follow along with hear arms weighed down with all of her new stuff as Judai led her back to their wing of the palace. By this point she felt exhausted. Today felt like it had lasted forever, and it was only just getting dark now. They entered her room and Yugi took great pleasure in dumping all of the things in her arms on the bed with a heavy sigh of relief. She stretched her arms and rolled her neck and shoulders, the stiffness leaving her body. Judai walked out of the room, then only a few seconds later returned with two ladies dressed in white with red sashes around their waists. They bowed low to Yugi, who blinked back in response. " Hi there." She said. The ladies smiled shyly at her and offered quite greetings of their own.**_

_**" This is Kia and Padra, and they will be servicing you for the rest of the night. If you have need of anything, simply ask them. I shall retire to my quarters now, but have you any need of me, do not hesitate to summon me." Yugi nodded and offered him a tired smile.**_

_**" Thanks, Judai. I really appreciate your help. So I'll see you tomorrow I guess?"**_

_**" That you shall, Yugi." He bowed to her, like a gentleman and Yugi felt no discomfort as she smirked and bowed back. Rolling his eyes at her playfulness he turned back to the servant girls and inclined his head politely to them. " Ladies, I entrust her to your care. Please have a bath prepared for her and help her to sort her things. Attend to her wishes and see she is comfortable." The women bowed and smiled politely for him.**_

_**" Yes, my prince." They chorused. And with that Judai walked through the door connecting their rooms, then closed it leaving Yugi alone with the girls. The response was instant. Like robots the girls moved swiftly and efficiently, one gathering her clothes to put in the wardrobe, the other taking her jewelry to set on the table. Then her slippers were set beside her bed. Padra left the room briefly, and when she came back, it was with another wicker basket-this one painted with gold. She set it beside the second basket and then opened the lid to place her new books and scroll inside. Kia walked out briefly, then came back with a towel to wrap around her body.**_

_**" Lady Yugi, please remove your garments and cover yourself with this." She instructed. Yugi took the towel.**_

_**" Sure, okay." The two then left the room, Kia calling out over her shoulder.**_

_**" We shall be back momentarily. Simply place your garments on the bed. They shall be laundered on the morrow." And then they were gone. The door shut behind them Yugi did as she was told and stripped her clothing off. She neatly folded everything on the bed and then set her boots down inside of the white wicker basket, holding the lid on it securely as she leaned it against the wall. Both baskets were deep, probably two feet high if she had to guess. More like chests. She supposed this was for storage purposes, and, with a pang of sadness she noted that until further notice this was most likely where her stuff would stay. She unbuckled the studded choker from her neck and listlessly tossed it in to the bottom of the basket, then with a sigh bat the lid shut. Finally, she unclasped her grandfather's ring from around her neck and placed it on the vanity table. As she wrapped the long towel around her body a knock sounded from her door.  
**_

_**" Come in!" She called. The girls were back. **_

_**" Your bath is nearly ready, Miss. Will you please follow us?" Kia sked. With a nod Yugi followed the women down the hall, then to a door on her left. So this was where the bathroom was. Simple enough... Yugi walked in and stuttered to as stop. The room was bustling with activity. Servants of nearly every age and gender were walking to and fro, polishing the floor, refilling a rack of towels and linens, placing flowers in the large vases in the room, and in front of the tub was a line of people, dumping steaming buckets of water in one at a time, then walking out of the room. It was an assembly line, she realized. The large tub was nearly full, and with so many people pitching in to help it was clear why it was getting done so quickly! As soon as they came in the people began leaving out as Yugi clutched her towel securely to herself. Her bashful sensibilities did not like the idea of so many people seeing her in such a state of undress. Whether it was her status or her resemblance to Heba, no one looked at her as they passed. Yugi was grateful for that. Once everyone but the two maids were gone, Yugi allowed herself a minute to actually take in the new room.**_

_**The bathing chamber was blanketed in a thin steamy fog, but Yugi was still able to take in the simple beauty of the room. The room was made of pure white marble, with soft red chiffon curtains that hung over a closed window that stretched from ceiling to floor. Large black vases stood at the corners and center of each wall, filled to the brim with colorful flowers. She imagined during the day the sunlight would give the room a lovely glow. The pool was built in the floor. A set of six stairs led you down in to the pool, which as Yugi disovered, was about four feet deep. She slowly removed her towel then lowered herself in the pool with her arms around her breasts as the servant girls walked to one side of the pool. Kneeling down they uncovered small baskets revealing a pile of flower petals in each one. Kneeling to the rim of the pool the girls began elegantly tossing in small handfuls of red and lilac petals. Yugi frowned. This was supposed to be a bating pool-not a pond full of leaves. She kept one arm around her breasts securely and with the other she reached out and began tossing the wet petals out of the water. The girls pause, sharing looks of confusion with one another before addressing Yugi.**_

_**" Milady, does this not please you?" Padra asked.**_

_**" No." Yugi responded flatly. " Why were you doing that, anyway?"**_

_**" These are petals of lotus and poppy. They are meant to fragrance the water and the room while relax you, Miss." Kia responded. **_

_**" Yeah, well, thanks for the thought ladies, but I'd rather not spend all night picking these soggy plants out of my hair so, if it's all the same..." The girls shared another look as Yugi threw another sopping handful of flower petals over the side of the bath. " Actually, if you don't mind, I'd like to bathe alone."**_

_**" But, Milady you need to be served. As your appointed ser-" Yugi held up a hand to silence her. **_

_**" No. Look girls, thank you but I can manage on my own. If I need to be served then I can do it myself. And you're not my servants. You're life goals shouldn't be to please me. You have more important things to worry about than me. Go on and enjoy what's left of your evening. I'll be fine." The girls blinked owlishly at her, looking at her as if she'd grown another head. Yugi offered the servants a smile and nodded to the door. " Go on. It's ok." Again, the girls were hesitant. Prince Judai had entrusted Lady Yugi to their care. But as she was a member of his court and therefore their superior...if she said all was well... Nodding obediently to her the girls picked themselves up off the floor and silently glided out of the room. Yugi huffed. Even the servants seemed groomed to perfection. Such order in the midst of chaos was a little disorienting, to be honest. Yugi sighed in relief once the door was closed, leaving her completely alone. Yugi dunked herself in, held her breath, then surfaced with a gasp, rubbing the water from her face. The water felt nice. It was a relief to wash all the sand and sweat off of her body. Yugi waded over to a side of the pool where various bottles had been placed...and frowned. There were so many colors and shapes, and none of them with labels. So, which one was the body wash...?**_

_**A loud splash made Yugi jerk and she shot up, covering herself with a nearby washcloth as disturbed water churned violently around her. Then with a woosh of water a figure burst through the surface, flipping her hair back spraying water everywhere. It was a young woman-around Yugi's age if she had to guess. Maybe a year or two older? Long blonde hair cascaded down her back as she pushed her sopping wet bangs from closed eyes. Her skin was as pale as Yugi's...and Yugi quickly covered her eyes since the other girl was completely naked. " Hello there!" Came the boisterous greeting. The other girl waded over to Yugi and to Yugi's shock and embarrassment, the other girl hugged her. It was a good thing Yugi had a hand over her face or else she would have been consumed by the stranger's absurdly large breasts. " I heard tell there was someone new in the palace. Welcome!" She pulled away, took in Yugi's mortified state and laughed heartily. " Why Dearie, what's all this now? Hiding a pretty body like that is a shame. Come, let me see you! And for goodness sake remove your hand from your eyes!" She laughed. **_' _I suppose there's nothing to be ashamed about. We're both girls. there's nothing she has that I don't so...'** Hesitantly Yugi lowered her hand to better see the girl and a pleasantly surprised gasp breathed through the blonde girl's lips. **_

_**" Oh, aren't you a vision! You must have been blessed by Aphrodite herself." She said, smiling down at her. Now that Yugi wasn't hiding she could see the warm honey brown eyes staring down at her and the full pink lips smiling back. Yugi smiled shyly, slightly embarrassed. Aphrodite was according to Greek mythology the goddess of love and beauty. So in her own way, the blonde girl had just called her beautiful. But compared to her blonde bombshell-type beauty and her model-esque physique, Yugi felt that perhaps she was only being nice to her since she was new. **_

_**" Um, thanks. I'm Yugi Mutou, but you can just call me Yugi. Who are you?" The girl's smile broadened as she flashed all her perfectly white teeth and curtsied briefly to her.**_

_**" Lady Josephine of the Wheeler house. I am a lady in Prince Judai's court. My title is: The Prince's Hunting Hound." Letting a small laugh escape her Yugi extended her hand to shake. Blinking curiously at the gesture Josephine copied the motion and Yugi was able to gently take her hand and shake it. Catching on Josephine's eyes lit up and she shook her hand back. **_

_**" I'm in Judai's court, too. He calls me The Amethyst Lioness." The girls shared a laugh at that as they broke hold on their hands. The blonde looked deep in to Yugi's beautiful violet eyes and nodded knowingly.**_

_**" I can see why. The prince certainly seems to have a fondness for animals, does he not?"**_

_**" I guess." Yugi offered.**_

_**" So what we did with our hands just now, what was that?"**_

_**" It's called a hand-shake. It's how most people where I'm from greet one another." Yugi said. Josephine tilted her head curiously and eased back until she was reclining slightly in the pool, her arms resting on the rim. **_

_**" And where pray tell are you from?"**_

**_" Domino City, America. What about you?"_**

**_" I hail from Athens, in the land of Greece. My father is a Wheeler there, and he offered me as tribute in exchange for gold and to gain Pharaoh's favor." Yugi nodded contemplatively. In the old days Josephine's situation was quite common. Often times merchants or lords would offer up their beautiful daughters to become one of the Pharaoh's harem in exchange for favors or some form of reward._**

**_" Wheeler?" Yugi asked curiously._**

**_" Yes. My father makes the wheels for the wagons and chariots the townsfolk use." She supplied. Ah, that made sense._**

**_" So, if you were meant to be a present to the Pharaoh, how'd you wind up here with Judai?" Josephine chuckled quietly as she picked up a small bottle of scented oils and began rubbing herself down with it. Yugi's speech was funny. _**

**_" When I was first introduced to Pharaoh Atemu, he was cordial enough. It was understood as decreed by the message sent by my father that I was to be given a place in his harem." She said casually._**

**_" And you were okay with that?" Yugi asked. Josephine could hear the surprise in her voice and shrugged it off._**

**_" Well, let's just say that I hate my house and I was perfectly willing to do whatever I had to in order to leave. Giving me away has been the only kindness my father has ever bestowed upon me. Atemu wouldn't be the first man in my bed, and he certainly wouldn't be the worst." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively and Yugi rolled her eyes playfully. " But," She sighed, getting back to the story. " Although the arrangement was not terrible, we had no real care for one another. So Judai was kind enough to offer me and my bodyguard Chazithius a place in his court. As it happens I have been blessed with Athena's gift of hunting, so he has since given me the court title of ' Hunting Hound', and the rest as they say, is history." She finished with a dismissive wave of her hand._**

**_" So then, you don't like Atemu e-at all?" She asked. Yugi had just barely caught herself. She had almost said _**_' You don't like Atemu, either?'_

**_" I didn't say_** _that**. I only said that we have no real care for one another. He is polite when called upon, he treats me fairly, and he certainly is very handsome." She added, a mischievous smirk pulling at her lips. " But I have no real attachment to him, and neither he to me. So Judai's court is perfect for me. Do not mistake me-being in Atemu's company is not terrible to me, he is just not the sort of man I envision for myself." Yugi nodded and picked up one of the glass bottles, uncapping it to sniff experimentally.**_

_**" So you're saying you like him well enough, he's just not you're type?" **_

_**" If that is how you say it, yes." Josephine laughed.**_

_**" So then, does that mean you and Chazi…?" She struggled to remember his name. A knowing smile slipped over her face and Josephine shook her head.**_

_**" Chazithius? No. Although I can see why many might make that assumption. Chazithius and I have known one another since we were children. He is my loyal bodyguard and comrade, and I would give my life for his just as surely he would give his life for me." Yugi nodded.**_

_**" So he's your best friend?"**_

_**" Very much so." She agreed. " So how about you, Yugi? What's your tale?"**_

_**" Oooh, no. You don't even wanna know about all that drama." She said with a roll of her eyes. Josephine's eyes lit up.**_

_**" Oh I do love the dramas and plays of the theater. Tell me, Yugi please!" Yugi shot her a deadpan look. Then, right before her eyes Josephine's eyes grew large, a pout trembled on her lips as tears shined in her eyes. For all the world she looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. Yugi lasted only ten seconds under that look. **_

_**" Ugh fine. But while I talk, can you help me? I have no idea what bottle does what. What do I even use to wash my hair?!" She groused. Another chuckle rumbled from the blonde's throat and guiding Yugi to the stairs she plucked out the oils and shampoos needed then sat behind Yugi as she started talking. For Yugi it was like word-vomit. Once she started telling her story she couldn't stop talking. She talked about her hometown, Josephine massaged her back as she rubbed a pretty scented oil over her skin. She talked about her grandpa, about Duke and Bakura, Josephine massaged her arms, breasts ( was that really necessary?!) and legs. Yugi talked about the day she came to Egypt and meeting Judai, Josephine wet her hair. She talked about the Sennen trial and the spirits revealed to be her guardians, Josephine massaged oil and shampoo through her hair. Yugi finally then talked about Heba and the reason why it was her fault any of this was happening to her, Josephine gently rinsed her hair. Yugi finished her tale telling her about how she was the supposed light half of Heba's twisted soul and that she had to kill her in order to go home. Josephine sat in front of her, her face blank and her eyes never leaving Yugi as she washed out her own blonde locks.**_

_**Once she was finished, Yugi had come to the end of her story. Josephine hummed casually in her throat, a small smile on her lips as she rubbed scented oil over her own skin slowly. " Well, well. I must say you were not exaggerating, Yugi. I daresay your story has all the makings of a proper Greek tragedy." She declared. Yugi scoffed and flicked her hand up in a throw-away gesture.**_

_**" Well THAT'S an understatement." She said. Josephine rinsed off her body and smiled comfortingly at Yugi.**_

_**" Well, have no fear, Yugi dear. You are with us now, and as your ally I can promise you my friendship and help. Even my bow if you so need it." She offered. Yugi blinked blankly at her.**_

_**" Seriously? I mean, not that I don't appreciate it and all, but it seems like a hefty promise. I don't think I'll be popular at court, and you're already on good terms with the king. I don't want that to change, or you to get in trouble because of me." Josephine laughed heartily and grasped Yugi's shoulder jovially.**_

_**" Oh Yugi, you are sweet. But I have no fear of the Pharaoh, and from the sound of it you need all the friends you can get here. I am happy to oblige. Besides; Trouble is what fun is made of!" Yugi snorted, followed by a laugh. Their laughter was brief, but genuine. It was nice to know she could have friends here. At the thought of friends, her mind instantly went to Duke and Ryou. Then without even trying her thoughts went to her grandpa. A sharp pang of homesickness jolted her insides and she felt herself grow slightly cold, despite the warm water. Sensing the shift Josephine wrapped her arms around Yugi in a hug, and this time Yugi felt comfortable enough to hug her back, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder as silent tears escaped her eyes.**_

_**" Have courage, Yugi dear. All will be well." She promised softly. Her throat tight, Yugi couldn't trust her voice right then.**_

_**So she settled for a nod, and allowed herself to be comforted in the presence of her new friend.**_

* * *

_**It was late in the evening, Kohns high in the sky. Atemu prowled the dark halls expertly and silently, like a panther in the night. Dressed only in a red shenti, he walked with determined steps to his destination, a small dagger clenched in his hand. He reached her room with no interference. Even as he passed the night guard in the halls they made no move to stop him, never once even making eye-contact with him. He was Pharaoh. He was the living Horus. He was a god. And no one here would dare question a god. The door opened easily to his touch. So it wasn't locked then. All the better for him. He eased in, blood-red eyes scanning the room silently. She was there, illuminated by the soft glow of the moon shining through the sheer curtains in the room. Yugi was asleep, lying on her back with her head turned slightly to the side. Her tricolored hair was fanned out around her. She breathed evenly. She was still. Good. This, he mused, was almost too easy. But perhaps this would be better. At least her death would be merciful.**_

_**He knew Judai wouldn't like this. In fact, he suspected this ' Yugi' girl had already bewitched a good number of people in his court to her side. But none of that mattered now. Now, he could stop the danger before it even began. It did not matter what name she went by. It did not matter that she was the light half of Heba's soul. Evil is not born, his father once told him. It is made. Heba was pure once. Innocent once. She was a maiden with a beautiful heart once. Or perhaps that was his own naïvete whispering false hope to his mind. In any case, ' Yugi' was still Heba. And like Heba, she was a threat. A powerful one, that must be dealt with quickly. Even when ignorant of her own power the Ka spirts she housed still proved she was strong. In time, she would become dangerous. He had to put an end to her now, before it was too late. **_

_**The door closed silently behind him, and Atemu locked the door with a flick of his finger. Privacy. Seclusion. Entrapment. No one but the gods might witness this happening tonight. And if it to be deemed a crime then, the young Pharaoh decided, it would be a blight on his soul which he would bear with no shame. **__**He crawled on the bed, until his knees rested by each hip and his hand was pinning her right shoulder down. The grip was firm enough to trap her, but careful enough to not wake her. He gripped his knife tightly, the blade glinting sinisterly in the moonlight. But Yugi sensed none of this. At the touch to her shoulder she stirred slightly, leaning in to the touch. Atemu raised the knife, his heart pounding in anticipation. This was it. The time now to end it all...**_

_**" Grandpa?" Atemu froze. Though the girl had spoken clearly, her eyes were still shut. Her breathing was even and slow. She was still sleeping, he relaized. " Grandpa, I'm sorry. I know you're worried, but don't be scared. I'll be home soon." She mumbled, turning her head towards the hand that held her shoulder as she sleepily reached up to touch Atemu's hand gently. He could only stare, transfixed. " I'll find the file and bring it back. Number 6532...in the curator's office... I remember. I'm coming home, I promise. I'll see you soon..." She rambled sleepily. Atemu remained frozen where he sat, filled with both trepidation and frustration. The warm hand that touched his was like sweet poison; Warm and inviting, rendering him completely still to the touch. Perhaps it was the mention of her Grandfather. Perhaps it was the loving way she spoke to him in her dreams. Perhaps she had cast a spell on him. Whatever the reason, in this moment he simply could not see the monster he believed she was. All he could see... Was a lonely girl longing for her home. He couldn't do it. Not tonight. Slowly, ever so slowly, he lowered the dagger until it came to rest on the pillow beside her. Blissfully unaware of the danger she had been in, Yugi slept on as Atemu remained kneeling over her as she talked quietly on through her dreams.**_

_**About another place. Another time.**_

* * *

_**Roger Touhy was a mob boss from Chicago who ran heavy alcohol bootlegging rings and was big in the gambling circuit. Solomon Mutou being the legendary gamer he is I figured it wouldn't be a stretch to assume they crossed paths. **_

_**So what did you think of Yugi's first day at the Palace? And Yay! Joey and Chazz are in this story! But there's still one more member of Judai's court to introduce! Any Guesses who? Please R&R and bless your happy happiness!**_


	8. A Line In The Sand

_**Hey guys, it's me! Took me long enough to get this up, huh? But it's here! :D Hope you enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot.**_

* * *

_**A Line In The Sand**_

_**A gentle shake of her shoulder was the first thing she registered in her sleepy mind. Grumbling, Yugi swat the hand away. " It's Sunday, Grandpa. Go back to sleep." She mumbled. A beat of silence.**_

_**" Ah, Lady Yugi? 'Tis time to rise." It took a moment for the words to reach her brain. And when they did...she shot up quick as lightning, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. Kia and Padra were there, looking down at her in bewilderment. " Oh my! Have we startled you?" Padra asked, concern evident in her voice.**_

_**" We are so sorry, Lady Yugi! Please do forgive us!" Kia said, her voice heavy with worry. If they failed to serve her properly, they could be punished! Yugi shook her head, running a hand through her long locks as she focused and gradually gained her bearings.**_

_**" No-no, that's fine. I'm just..." She sighed sadly as she looked around the room that was not hers, at the bed that was not hers. Her ears tuned in to the sounds of wagon wheels instead of cars, exotic birds calling out and people chattering. She swallowed hard as a lump formed in her throat. " I just hoped yesterday wasn't real, and that I would wake up at home." She confessed sadly. The servant girls exchanged looks of sympathy, aware of her situation being that of a lost girl from a place faraway. That is, as Prince Judai said it. Kia nodded and offered her an apologetic bow.**_

_**" We understand, My Lady. But, know that we are here if you require anything of us." **_

_**" Yes, truly Lady Yugi." Padra said, offering her own sincere bow. Yugi smiled tiredly at them, grateful for their support. **_

_**" Thanks, you guys. If you don't mind...there is one thing I would like." **_

_**" Of course!" Padra said enthusiastically.**_

_**" Just say!" Kia added. Yugi laughed gently at their enthusiasm and stretched lightly before answering.**_

_**" If it's all the same, can you guys just call me Yugi? Calling me ' My Lady' or ' Lady Yugi' makes me feel awkward. And please, god please, stop being so ridged all the time. I'm not your master and I'm certainly not better than either of you. To you, can I just be Yugi?" Both women looked bewilderedly at her, locked eyes with one another, then back to her.**_

_**" You are certain of this?" Padra asked. Yugi nodded and smiled.**_

_**" Yes." A brief silence followed. **_

_**" Well alright then! Get up, Yugi! You don't have the day to waste!" Kia piped briskly, yanking the comfortably warm blankets away from Yugi. Padra grasped her hand and yanked her up.**_

_**" Your bath is ready, Yugi! Wash yourself clean and we shall pick your garments for the day in the meantime. When you are done, someone shall be along to fetch you." She ordered with a light shove, as Kia walked over to her vanity table and began pouring over the jewelry lay out there. Yugi laughed quietly as she looked between the girls and made her way to the bathroom. **_

_**" They adjust pretty fast." She mumbled quietly to herself. Yugi walked from her room and into the bathroom, eyebrows raising slightly to see both Jospehine and Judai in the bathing chamber already. **' Right. Judai said the bathing chamber was a part of his wing of the palace. I guess this is where all of his court members come to bathe if they live with him.'** Yugi didn't mind Josephine there so much. Since she'd gotten her breast-full-to-the-face yesterday, she was already somewhat used to her. But Judai was a kid. A young teenage boy. Bathing with naked women? In her head she knew that during this time period adulthood was reached much earlier. At the age of what? Twelve? Fourteen? Somewhere around there. So then, this was probably nothing to them. But her twenty-first century sensibilities were kicking in, and Yugi wasn't quite comfortable about undressing in front of a young boy. And he wasn't the only one. Honda was there too, chatting casually with a young man with long spiked locks of black hair. His paper-white skin and dark steel-grey eyes definitely set him apart from the others in the room, especially the Egyptians. **_

_**Was this Josephine's bodyguard? He had to be. Who else could he be? Josephine spotted her first and waved at her enthusiastically. " Yugi! Over here!" She called. Her voice reached everyone's attention and the others acknowledged her. **_

_**" Yugi! Good morning to you!" Judai said, a happy smile on his face. From where he stood Honda nodded politely to her, his expression guarded and the pale man looked over at her curiously. Even suspiciously if she cared to dissect that look. Geez. What had Honda said to him about her? Hopefully not much. Knowing it was inevitable, Yugi grabbed a large washcloth and then discarded her sleeping gown. Shyly she made her way to Josephine's side of the pool and lowered herself in to the steaming warm bath. The blonde girl giggled at her and ruffled her hair lightly.**_

_**" Oh, Dear! Don't tell me you are still shy! Why, you act like a virgin maid!" She quipped. Yugi's face turned red, and Josephine instantly took notice and gasped with a teasing smile. " Ah, are you?!" She squealed. **_

_**" No!" Yugi protested. " I just don't feel comfortable bathing with naked strangers." She groused. Josephine blinked back at her.**_

_**" Oh. Well, does this mean you have a man waiting for you back at your home?"**_

_**" Uh...no, not exactly but, y'know still..." She trailed off. No, she was not a virgin. Out of sheer curiosity both she and Bakura had taken the plunge last year. It had indeed taken some practice, but after a few messy tries they had indeed, had sex. More than once. And when it was over while they had agreed that it would not change their friendship, Yugi always wondered if they could ever become something more. Or did he want to? Did SHE really want it? Or was last year's experiment all it was to him? Was she projecting her own want for someone special on to him? Was it-**_

_**" Yugi? Yuuugiii?" She shook herself as Josephine's teasing call brought her back to the room.**_

_**" Sorry. I was just thinking." **_

_**" About your special someone?" The blonde teased. The dark haired man had wadded over to them by this time and stood calmly by Josephine's side as he looked curiously at her. Judai and Honda had waded closer too, and were somehow now also a part of the conversation. How long had they been there? Yugi Cleared her throat and looked away. **_

_**" I don't have a special someone. I mean, I have a very close friend at home but that's all we are. Yeah, we had sex in the past but I don't think it was all that serious." She babbled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.**_

_**" But it meant something to you." She said sagely, her warm eyes looking over Yugi kindly with a gentle smile. **_

_**" Lady Josephine, enough. You need not torture the girl any more than necessary. Her business is her own, not one of your dramas." The man said tonelessly. Yugi looked up in to his eyes while mentally chanting at herself to not look down. **_

_**" T-Thanks. And you are...?" He smiled calmly at her and offered her a small bow. **_

_**" I am Chazithius of the house of the Greek Princes'. I was in service to Prince Atticus back in Greece before I became Lady Josephine's guard." He explained. Yugi felt her brows rise. Honestly she was impressed. He had to be as good as Honda to be able to work for royalty.**_

_**" Really? You worked for the Prince? Wow, so, how'd you swing that deal?" The silence that followed was so deafening Yugi half expected to hear crickets in the background.**_

_**" Ah, I beg your pardon?" Honda said, uncertainly. Beside him Chazithius gazed down at her with open bafflement as Josephine and Judai fought to restrain their laughter with wide smiles. Yugi smiled, remembering where and when she was and giggled lightly. **_

_**" Sorry. Lemme try that again." She cleared her throat as the prince and Josephine giggled. " It is very impressive that you used to work for the prince of Greece. But to my understanding, dismissal of servitude to a royal is not done so lightly, so perchance how was it that you were able to excuse yourself from your most important position to secure thou presumably permanent place as Lady Josephine's bodyguard here?" Another lengthy silence followed, all eyes on her. " Anon?" The reaction was instant. Judai burst out laughing, holding his sides as he leaned against the edge of the tub. Josephine giggled uncontrollably, burying her face in her arms over the pool as she banged her fist on the marble. Honda chuckled quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. Chazithius closed his eyes, laughing quietly from where he stood. Yugi found herself giggling beside them, just due to the sheer amount of reaction she got from them. Once the lot of them had calmed down the Greek explained. **_

_**" Prince Atticus and I are good friends, and I was raised in servitude to the prince before I was trained to become a part of his royal guard. We both have known Josephine since we were all children. When she was sold to Pharaoh, I asked to accompany her, and the Prince kindly obliged."**_

_**" Oh, well that was nice of him." She said, smiling still. " Well I'm glad you were able to bring a friend." Yugi said, turning to Josephine. Turning back to the other Greek she offered her hand she he hesitantly gave her his. Yugi shook his hand, the man donning a similarly confused look like his Lady when she first shook Josephine's hand. Both Judai and Honda were also looking at them with curious interest. Knowing what was coming next Yugi explained. " It's called a hand-shake. It's how people greet one another politely where I'm from."**_

_**" Ah." He said, shaking her hand back more confidently. They broke apart and the man offered her a slight bow. **_

_**" It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Yugi."**_

_**" Yeah, you too... Chazimiet…?" Josephine snorted behind her as Judai and Honda smiled, Judai shaking his head at her. The dark-haired man smiled kindly at her and tried again.**_

_**" Chazithius." He said slowly. Yugi nodded and tried again.**_

_**" Chazithee...Chazitti...y'know, maybe it's just my nationality, but your name's kinda hard for me to say. No offense!" She said quickly. He smiled knowingly and inclined his head to her.**_

_**" None taken, my lady. When I first arrived, many here had difficulty with my name at first." It sounded to her like he was used to this. Tired of it definitely, but used to it. And idea popped in to her head and Yugi smiled up at him.**_

_**" Sooo, if it's okay, can I just call you Chazz?" His brows raised in surprise at her as Josephine's eyes lit up and the boys looked back at her curiously. The Greek soldier blinked back at her once then cleared his throat awkwardly.**_

**_"...If it suits you, Lady Yugi." He said, his tone somewhat uncertain. Yugi smiled and nodded her head._**

**_" Great! Chazz it is, then!" She offered him a small salute he gave her a bland look in return. It was clear he wasn't _**_thrilled** with his new nickname, but he didn't seem to necessarily hate it either. The rest of the hour was spent comfortably amongst the group, with Chazz asking many of the same questions Josephine and Judai had asked her before, and Yugi giving the answers. Where was she from? What family did she have? How old was she? How did she get to Khemet? Why was she here? Yadda, yadda, yadda. Honda was also intrigued, mostly staying silent but keenly listening to her as she answered what was asked of her. By the end of the bath Chazz was smiling at her as he welcomed her to the palace, Josephine was demanding to sit with her at breakfast as Judai and Honda excused themselves to get ready. And as he left Honda seemed more relaxed around her and Yugi sincerely hoped that this meant he wouldn't look at her like Satan anymore.**_

_**Once she was back in her room, Yugi dressed in the clothes laid out for her, put on the jewelry the girls had set out, then scrutinized herself in the mirror. Her complexion seemed washed-out. Hell, she'd go as far to say she had ghost face. Frowning she decided to toy around with the make-up given to her. Not a lot, just enough to add some color to her. She lined her eyes with kohl, dabbed a little lipstick to her lips, then lightly pat her cheeks to give them a subtle flush. Eh, good enough. She swung her arms lazily at her sides, looking around. What now? No one had come to get her yet...maybe a little light reading? She picked up the first scroll she saw and decided to look it over. Mahad had said it was a part of her magic studies. Not that she was in the **mood** to do homework per se. But she was bored out of her mind! What else did she have to do? **__**She sat down on the bed, began reading...and frowned. Huh?!**_

_' The world is a being of constants, and whether seen or unseen, dictate all life and it's existence. The air from which we breathe, the water that brings life to the earth by which we live and govern. The fire that exists both to warm us and ignite our souls by which path our chosen destinies derive. These elements by which we live do also create the energy we keep to use the energy of our very spirit, in what is commonly seemed to be magic. Magic is not something which is obtained, rather it is awakened. The energy needed to expel and by such means do, is very much prevalent in all. Using this energy which is a part of the world and us all is what give the creator of such will the needs and ability to create. By this means of summoning, this can also accomplish the goal of harnessing one's spirit to guard and protect when necessary. Though our spirits are commonly unique, none are greater-than or equal-to. Rather, they are a reflection of our awareness and form of energy and the elements of mind, body and yes, spirit that both reflect and determine who we are as individuals of this life cycle.'_

**_What in the Lord-Of-The-Narnia-Hogwarts-Marvel-Mega-Verse was this?!_**

_**" Um, excuse me?" Yugi looked up from the scroll and smiled. Standing in front of her was quite possibly the most adorable child in the universe. The boy was tiny, his large aquamarine eyes nearly as wide as his head. His pale skin hinted at his foreign heritage, his light blue hair falling in a long mop atop of his head. He wore a simple off white robe, the sleeves short and the hem falling to his knees. A red sash was tied around his waist, and a gold and red phoenix pin was affixed to the collar of his robe. Sturdy leather sandals adorned his feet, which shuffled nervously in front of her.**_ _' That pin...is he a member of Judai's court, too?'** " My name is Syrus, and I am your new page. Prince Judai says I am to take you to the dining hall when you are prepared to go." He said shyly, briefly taking in the sight of the lovely lady before him. Yugi smiled at him, and couldn't help but chuckle as his cheeks flushed with color and he looked anywhere but her. God he was so cute! Yugi stood up from the bed, placing the scroll down as she walked over to the boy. She bent low at the waist, placing her hands at her knees as she talked to him.**_

_**" It's very nice to meet you, Syrus. My name's Yugi." She held out her hand and the child hesitantly took it. They shook hands and then as soon as she let go Syrus yanked his hand down to his side and Yugi couldn't help but chuckle quietly at the sight. " So, how old are you?"**_

_**" Six years." He mumbled, looking down at the ground. **' Six, huh? I remember those days; Boys his age think girls have cooties.'** That explained why he jerked his hand away. It was awkward and cute all at the same time. He kept his eyes glued down, seeming unwilling to look at her. Was he shy?**_

**_" Why do you keep looking down? Do I have something horrible on my face?" She teased._**

**_" No my lady!" He insisted, his head shooting up to look at her utterly bewildered. As if realizing he'd broken his own rule he bowed his head down again. " I am just following the rules."_**

**_" Rules?"_**

**_" One must not gaze equally with one of higher value or status, lest we forget our place. That's what Master Aknadin says." He mumbled. Yugi scoffed and rolled her eyes. Figures he would enjoy emotionally bullying little children._**

**_" Yeah, well, Aknadin's full of shit, so I wouldn't listen to him." The boy gasped, looking up at her again in awe-then dropping his head back down. He didn't fully understand what she had said, but her tone easily meant that she had just insulted a high member of the court. Could she do that?!With a small sigh Yugi slowly knelt down to his level then reached out to gently lift his chin so that aquamarine and violet met in a warm gaze. " Hey, you don't have to be afraid to look at me. I'm no better nor worse than you. Don't ever let anyone tell you you're not worthy." The boy's eyes clouded over in confusion._**

**_" B-But-" _**

**_" You said you were my new page, right?"_**

**_" Um, yes Lady Yugi." He said, his tone confused and wary. Yugi gave him a sincere smile, and knelt down to his level._**

**_" So if that's true then that means I'm in charge. And I say you can look at whoever you want, because you're just as good as anyone else. Especially me." That did it. Unknown to her at that moment she had gained Syrus's complete loyalty and trust. The boy smiled brightly at her and smiling back she felt no resistance from him when she pulled the child in for a hug. He held on to her tightly, the feeling of comfort and safely infectious and making Yugi wonder. Had anyone ever treated this little boy kindly? Syrus rested completely in the arms of his new mistress, feeling completely safe for the first time in what seemed like forever. Who had last held him like this? Mother? Father? Yes, it felt for a moment as if he was in the presence of family. Emotions thickening his throat the child pulled away, blinking his eyes rapidly as tears encompassed of both everything and nothing shined in his eyes._**

**_" I'm sorry." He sniffled embarrassedly. Yugi shook her head and wiped at his tears with the hem of her dress._**

**_" You don't have to apologize for crying. Crying only means that your hearts still works." She said. Syrus blinked up at her in surprise as if this had never occurred to him before...and then he smiled. That was something her grandpa would tell her when she would come home from a day of being bullied and would try to hide her tears, just like Syrus. Once the boy was calmed, he jolted up as he remembered something very important._**

**_" Ah! The breakfast feast! Lady Yugi we are meant to be there now!" He cried in alarm. Was he going to be punished?! Yugi sighed heavily as she stood, Syrus watching her nervously. _**

**_" Honestly, I don't want to go."_**

**_" Why?" He asked breathlessly. How could anyone NOT want to eat all that yummy food?!_**

**_" Well..." She trailed off. Honestly, she didn't want to have to be in the same room as _**_them**. ( Atemu, Aknadin and Seto mainly.) But if she didn't go, the kid might be blamed for it. " I guess it can't be helped, huh kid?" The boy mutely shook his head. " Alright," She sighed, taking Syrus' hand as she straightening her back as if preparing for a western town show-down. " Let's mosey." The boy nodded, gently pulling her to the door. As she pulled back the handle, his little face scrunched in confusion as another thought popped in to his head. What did ' Mozie' mean? ' Let's MOZIE?' He looked up at her, his confusion written all over his face.**_

_**" Let's **what**?"**_

_**Yugi laughed.**_

* * *

_**When Yugi entered the room, everyone turned around to her. They simply couldn't help themselves. Atemu's eyes were transfixed on her-he couldn't look away even if he had wanted to. Her hair was brushed to silken perfection, the sides of her hair pulled back in to a simple tail. A pink jeweled flower pin adorned her dark locks there. Two gold bangles glinted on her pretty wrists, and two gold lotus flower earrings dangled from her ears. A simple gold collar was draped around her neck. She wore a lavender dress which flowed around her effortlessly. Black kohl lined her eyes, bringing out their lovely violet hue. The barest hint of red rouge painted her lips, just enough to add color. All in all, she looked absolutely stunning. She looked like a princess of the palace.**_

_**She looked like Heba.**_

_**Atemu threw back a hearty gulp of wine, determined to wash away the sudden bitter taste in his mouth. **_

_**Mana waved her over to sit beside her at the table, and Yugi obliged the young woman and took a seat beside her. Which worked out fine because Josephine was able to take the seat beside her, so Yugi was comfortably sandwiched between the two. " Good morning, Yugi! Did you sleep well?" Mana asked. Yugi shrugged as she took a piece of bread from the platter, trying to ignore how many eyes and ears were on her now.**_

_**" As good as I could have, all things considered." She answered. Mana blinked at her, tilting her head to the side.**_

**_" So, not well...?" Yugi shook her head._**

**_" No, I just...hoped that yesterday wasn't real and that maybe I would wake up back home." A small sigh breathed through Mana's lips as she looked at Yugi with heartfelt sympathy. Beside her Josephine nodded knowingly and gently placed a hand over hers. Giving a self-deprecating laugh Yugi shook her head and placed a nice chunk of ham on her plate next. " I know. Lofty goals, right?" Josephine hummed contemplatively as she began loading her plate with heaping helpings of whatever was in reach. As Yugi placed a sliced orange and grapes on her plate her eyes widened. Josephine had nearly three times as much food on her platter!_**

**" _Well don't fret, Love. I assure you; The palace shall feel like home before you know it." She stated confidently. Choosing not to comment, Yugi simply hummed as way of answer and then a thought struck her. Where was Syrus? The moment she entered he had let go of her hand. She briefly looked around and found him standing at the wall, straight as an arrow and eyes on her. As her page she assumed that meant he was supposed to follow her wherever she went, unless Judai said something to him. It didn't escape her notice when she caught the little boy eyeing the food with barely concealed longing. Had the boy even eaten yet today? She waved the little boy over and Syrus curiously walked to her side. Turning away from the chatter of the table around her Yugi spoke to the child quietly. _**

**_" Hey, Syrus? Have you eaten yet today?" She whispered. The little boy shook his head._**

**_" Nay, my lady. I am only permitted to eat when my morning errands have been done." Yugi frowned at that. How was he supposed to do anything on an empty stomach? No wonder the little one was so thin! Indignant anger bristled under her skin and Yugi impulsively urged him closer._**

**_" Come on." She gently guided him to her side with a gentle nudge of her hand, then once he was standing right beside her Yugi lifted the surprised child up to sit comfortably in her lap. The boy looked up at her in shock...and he wasn't the only one. Aknadin looked at her as if she had just spat in front of him. Karim and Shada looked at her with varying looks between shock and curiosity. Mana, Josephine, Judai and Mahad looked at her with curious smiles as Isis and Shimon continued on in their own casual conversation, only sparing the happening before them a brief glance. Mahad paused in mid-bite of his own meal, simply looking at them with casual curiosity. And at the head of the table Atemu and Seth openly glared at her, suspicion written all over their faces. Syrus blushed at the amount of attention on him. Yugi ignored it all. " Eat what you want and when you're full, you can start your chores." Yugi instructed quietly. Torn between what he had been told was proper and his lady's wishes Syrus looked to Judai for confirmation. The prince smiled at the child and silently nodded._**

**_" Do as your lady says, Child." Judai instructed calmly. Yugi reflexively gave a small snort, finding it funny that a fourteen-year-old kid was calling any one else a child. Especially in such a serious tone. Smiling brightly Syrus nodded._**

**_" Thank you, your highness! Lady Yugi!" Without further ado, the boy began picking at Yugi's plate. She piled on more food for both of them and then turned to Mana, who was smiling down at the precious cargo in her lap._**

**_" And who is this? I have seen you before, but I do not think I have your name, little one." Syrus swallowed his honeyed bread politely before answering._**

**_" I am Syrus, Miss. I am Lady Yugi's new page." Mana giggled and touched his warm baby cheek affectionately. _**

**_" It is certainly nice to meet you!" Mana ruffled the little boy's hair as Josephine joined in. _**

**_" Look at him! He's positively adorable!" Josephine cooed._**

**_" Look at those eyes! Why, he could bring an entire army to heel with those!" Mana sighed, lightly pinching his cheeks for good measure. An annoyed whine escaped him as he lightly shooed them away with a hand before shyly turning in to Yugi to bury his face in her shoulder. All three women laughed at the adorably shy display as Judai and Mahad chuckled where they sat. The rest of the meal was eaten peacefully ( As long as Yugi ignored the glares shot her way.) Once breakfast was done, Yugi set Syrus down and sent him off with a light tap to his bottom. Syrus lightly tugged on her skirt, and Yugi knelt down to his level. Blushing furiously the little boy quickly pecked her cheek, then with a quickly mumbled ' thank you' he took off like a rabbit before she could even blink._** ' _Aww! He is too cute!'** Yugi mentally squealed. **_**_A _****_tap to her shoulder made her stand up and Mahad calmly smiled down at her._**

**_" It is time for your training to begin, My Lady. If you will be so kind as to follow me?"_**

**_" Uh, sure." She began walking with him out of the room, down the labyrinth of halls, and then paused as she realized that Atemu was hot on her heels, pausing when she did and looking down at her with cool indifference. He stood close to her, so close to her that she could feel his body heat. " Can I help you?" She asked flatly. Atemu lifted his chin arrogantly and regarded her with all the consideration of a peasant. _**

**_" Does your hearing impair you? We are to accompany him to begin your training." He said smoothly. Yugi fought the urge to growl at him and instead stood to her full height and glared him down._**

**_" MY hearing is just fine. He said I was supposed to follow him. He never said anything about you."_**

**_" I need no invitation. This palace is mine, and as such I need no one's permission." He replied. Yugi huffed and then stepped away, harshly shoving the Pharaoh in the chest away for her for good measure-an action that affronted both Mahad and Atemu._**

**_" Then dude what the hell?! Why are you stalking me like some creepazoid?!" She snapped. Atemu's eyes narrowed dangerously as he balled his fists in anger. Who was she to touch him?! The living Horus! The king of the land of gold? A god?! How dare she...how DARE SHE?! He raised his hand, ready to slap the living light out of her. Recognizing the threat Yugi ducked with her fists raised, fully prepared to had the king the ass-whooping he'd been asking for since day one! As each one moved to strike, a shimmering wall shot up between them, and when each one struck the wall both were thrown back several feet away from one another. All of this took place in the span of five seconds. Yugi blinked, fighting to stay on her feet as he body jarred from the impact. What in the hell was that?! Opposite of her Atemu was slightly crouched, his stance firm even as he breathed hard from the force of the impact. _**

**_Both of them looked to Mahad, who's face held all of the calm anger of a parent disciplining little children. His hand was still raised, his palm out and his Sennen ring shimmering dimly. Sensing the impending fight he had quickly cast a reflecting wall between them, which had sent the energy of their impact back on both of them. " That is enough, Yugi." He said, careful to not mention the Pharaoh. Though he was just as at fault, being told so would not go over well. " As you are new to the palace, you shall be pardoned this time. But do keep in mind that you are in the Pharaoh's house and as such, violence against the king will not be permitted." He advised, casting his eyes disapprovingly at his king. " Even if the action is provoked." He added slowly. Atemu and Yugi regarded Mahad for several moments, then slowly relaxed. " Now apologize..." Atemu grit his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was be cordial around the wench. But Mahad was right. Fighting was no use here. And was not the mission to use her to defeat her shadow? Animosity would only diminish her already scant desire to aid them. Swallowing the string of curses he wanted to throw at her Atemu contented himself to stare at her and stand rigidly straight before her._**

**_"...I acted rashly. It shall not happen again." _**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_That was as close to an apology as she was ever going to get. Yugi tsked and folded her arms before facing away from the man. _**

**_" Yeah, me too. Sorry about that, Dude." _**

**_Both Egyptians looked at her with utter bafflement. They recalled her saying ' Dude' before, but what in the world was a 'Dude'? Nonetheless the men recognized that she had issued an apology of sorts and mutually decided to leave it at that. She had done as she was asked. That was enough. " Seriously, though. This is my class. Why are you coming?" She groused. _**

**_"...You are a novice magician with unstable magic at your disposal. As a king I am accompanying you to witness your progress. As a Sennen item wielder, I feel my presence necessary to assist Mahad should your magic reach beyond your control. You realize you may injure someone during your training today." He said, his tone condescending. Yugi opened her mouth, ready with a retort, but with one look from Mahad Yugi promptly clamped her mouth shut with a click of her teeth. In all fairness he was right. She had no idea what she was doing, and if she screwed up she just MIGHT hurt someone. Still though, from what she had just seen Mahad was more than capable of handling himself. As for the ' Witnessing her progress', Yugi personally took that as; ' I want to watch you fall on your ass.' _****_The trio continued silently through the palace, both Yugi and Atemu determinedly looking anywhere but at each other. Inwardly Mahad sighed. He already suspected that he would have to stand between them on many occasions to come. They entered the magician's training room, and wordlessly Mahad pulled a chain near the entrance. Yugi watched as light banging noise came from under the floor and Yugi had to keep her jaw from dropping as she watched the mechanism come to life._**

_**The floor shook slightly as the circular door slowly split apart. A beautiful golden fountain rose to the surface, depicting a noble lion standing in the center, it's face serene but powerful. To the left of the lion stood a falcon, it's wings open as if ready to take flight. Wrapped around the rock they stood on together was a large cobra, the snake's head level with the lion's shoulder. The structure, nearly three times her own height loomed over the three of them impressively. It was beautiful, and Yugi mutely wondered just how long it had taken the artist to craft this impressive piece. The fountain settled in to it's new place with a hollow thud as the mechanism ended, the floor still once more. Once the fountain had settled, Atemu walked over to a beautifully carved chair in the room, pillowed with a deep blue cushion. He settled in to the seat like a cat as he watched the scene before him. " This shall be the tool we use today for your training, Lady Yugi.**__** The task is simple. All you need do is lift an orb of water from the fountain. It need not be big, and it need not be perfect. It need not be even for very long. For now all we shall concentrate on is your center of control. Now, lift the water." He instructed. Yugi looked between the fountain, to the water, to the Pharaoh's expectant gaze, then back to Mahad.**_

_**" Annnd...how you expect me to do that?" She asked. From his mock throne Atemu scoffed, chuckling at her. Was her show of spirit guardians merely a pretty spectacle then? If she could not perform such a simple task...**_

_**" You must channel the energy inside you." Mahad answered patiently. Yugi huffed in irritation. What energy? Was it psychic? kinetic? How was she supposed to use it anyways? Was there an instruction manual somewhere? Yugi frowned. She had skimmed through some of the books Mahad had gifted her the other day, but they all said various differences of the same; Use your energy. Channel your energy. Feel the flow of your inner strength and soul. Use ' The Force.'**_

_**" How?" She pressed.**_

_**" Feel it."**_

_**" But **HOW**?!"**_

_**" Channel your energy to the water." He insisted. Yugi growled in anger. HOW was she supposed to feel it? When would she know? Direct it HOW?!**_

_**" But HOW?!" She yelled.**_

_**" Concentrate!" Mahad urged. He could feel her irritation, and in turn it was taking so much to maintain his patience now. Yugi shook her head, deciding then and there that this was a waste of her time. And besides, the way the Pharaoh was smirking at her was itching at her last nerve. " Concentrate, Yugi!" He snapped. And with that her anger burst free.**_

_**" I CAN'T!" She screamed, and then it happened. The water from the fountain burst out in a great wave, then exploded everywhere, drenching the three of them to the bone. Yugi sputtered and gasped for breath as the water fell from her-around her. It felt like she had just surfaced from a dive in a waterfall. She rubbed the water from her face and pushed her sopping wet hair from her eyes. Blinking away the water's blur she saw Mahad wringing his robes and Atemu looking at her with so many negative emotions it was hard for her to tell which one was most prevalent. To his credit however, he didn't move. Rather, he acted as though the water had no effect on him whatsoever. But the way his now soaked clothing clung to his muscular chest and the suggestive V below his hips definitely had an affect on Yugi, and she swallowed hard and sought to look anywhere but at him. She looked around at the whole room, taking in the water leaking from shelves, dripping from the ceiling like gentle rain and pooling the floor to nearly completely cover their feet. **_

_**" Uh...anyone got a mop?" She asked weakly. Mahad sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips.**_

_**" Well, this isn't what I had in mind, but the task had been done." He offered. Both Yugi and the Pharaoh turned to look at him with disbelief as they voiced their opinions at the same time.**_

_**" Has it?"**_

_**" Say what?"**_

_**" The task was for you to lift an orb of water from the fountain. This was to see if you had enough skill to move objects outside of yourself. Recall that I said it need not be perfect or for very long, we just needed to see that it could be done. YOU, my dear, have managed to move all of the water from the fountain. You kept asking ' How' and I think you have just given yourself the answer. Emotion is one of the greatest sources of inner energy. That, accompanied with your will, your sheer desire to do is what creates the essence you need to make thing possible. So, as you channeled both your desire to do the task and your frustration, you expelled the energy you wanted to perform the task. And, well, the results are quite literally, all around us." Yugi blinked owlishly at him. So all this time all she'd had to do was simply wish for it? Just want it and it would happen?! Well hell-why hadn't he just SAID SO from jump?!**_

_**" Yes, her incompetence is very present." Atemu drawled. Yugi fixed a glare his way and Mahad swallowed. Oh, no.**_

_**" Ooooh, so I'm 'Incompetent' am I? Is that it? Because," Yugi barked out a skeptical laugh as she held up a finger. " I thought you came to make sure I didn't hurt anyone. You can't have it both ways, King. Am I a threat or am I incompetent? Which is it?" She challenged, resting both hands on her hips. Atemu glared hard at her as he rose from his chair to stand at his full height challengingly. **_

_**" Watch your tongue, witch! Remember I hold your very life in my hands!" He sneered, balling his hands in to fists.**_

_**" Oh, go ahead then! Kill me! I swear to every deity out there that if you kill me I will be the worst poltergeist you've ever had!"**_

_**" IS THAT A THREAT?!"**_

_**" IT'S A PROMISE! I SWEAR I'LL HAUNT YOU SO BAD YOU WON'T EVEN BE ABLE TO GET IT UP IN BED ANYMORE!"**_

_**" Enough!" Mahad commanded. Hough he did not shout, both Yugi and Atemu heard him clearly. " I swear to Ra, you two behave worse than children." He said, looking down at them both like a disgruntled parent. Yugi crossed her arms and pouted back at the magician.**_

_**" He started it." She groused.**_

_**" Untrue!" Atemu shot back, folding his own arms as well as he turned away from her. **_

_**" I SAID ENOUGH!" Mahad said, snapping his finger at the both of them to hammer in the point. " In this room I expect the utmost control of you, Yugi. And I certainly expect better of you." He finished lowly, addressing the pharaoh. Atemu turned back to glare at the magician, letting his folded hands fall to stare angrily at the older man. Asserting himself over Yugi was one thing. But to command him? To think to control HIM? No. Never. No one would ever hold sway of him, and Mahad needed to remember that. He was the king! No one commanded him!**_

_**" Watch your tongue, Mahad. Remember that I am your King..." Mahad swallowed hard, then slowly offered Atemu a stiff bow. **_

_**" Apologies, my Pharaoh."**_

_**" Uh-Uh!" Both men turned to Yugi as she shook her head and then stormed to Mahad's side to push him back in to a standing position by the shoulder. " Don't you do that! Respect is something earned, not guaranteed! Don't bend your ass for him just 'cause he's king!"**_

**_" And you think yourself so powerful, so important that you have more of a right to his loyalty than I? You think yourself so superior to us all then? Ha. _**_**For all the good it will do you. How do you expect to use your magic to defend yourself or others when you can't even handle the simplest of spells? Even a child magician holds more talent than you do." Atemu snarked. Yugi laughed mockingly at him in return. **_

_**" Oh, so you wanna call me out on my magic now?! Well that's some nerve you have, King. Your own fucking high magician is hiding behind the girl!" She snapped, jerking a thumb behind her to a very bewildered Mahad.**_

_**" Yugi!" Mahad breathed, true fear ghosting over his features. Didn't she know how powerful Atemu was? Did she not realize that he was a descendant of the very gods themselves? Lesser men have been whipped to death for even hinting at disrespect to the Pharaoh. Who was she to think to command a living god?! Mahad briskly walked around her, placing his hands on her shoulders as he stood behind her to speak quietly in her ear. **__**" Yugi he is our king and the living Horus of all the land. Every descendant of the gods to this land have protected, served and blessed us with their grace. His respect has been earned and yes, it is to be expected." He explained, both Yugi and Atemu able to hear every gently word spoken. Yugi's eyes could not roll any farther back in to her head.**_

_**" Nuh-uh. He hasn't done jack shit. He's just piggy-backing off the people who came before him. People better than him." She shot back. That was it. His patience had snapped. The Sennen eye on his puzzle and on his crown glowed simultaneously as the shadows of the room grew longer, darker. The sunlight from the glass dome was suddenly covered by a thin dark veil, shrouding the room in shadow but not complete darkness. Behind her Mahad tensed. Atemu stormed forward, and Yugi stood her ground as her anger pulsed through her veins like poison and her heart hammered harshly in her ribs. Atemu's hand shot out, intending to grab her and Yugi reacted at once.**_

_**" Back off!" She shoved her hand out, intending to shove at his chest when he got close enough. Instead, to everyone's shock, Atemu was thrown back nearly thirty feet across the room with a painfully audible SMACK. His back and head slammed in to the opposite wall, then he fell to the ground and he gasped as the air was stolen from his lungs. Yugi's jaw fell open with a gasp, a hand coming up to cover her mouth as her eyes widened in shock. The shadows around the room dimmed slowly as the glowing eyes adorning the king flickered. Oh god, she hadn't meant to do that! Atemu slowly stood back up, grunting in pain as he leaned against the wall for support. **_

_**" Pharaoh!" Mahad cried, running from Yugi's side to attend to the king. He braced a hand to Atemu's arm and looked over him worriedly. " Are you alright? Is it serious?" He murmured urgently. Mahad felt terror seize his heart at the sight of blood dribbling down the side of his head. Atemu looked in to his eyes with determination and clenched his jaw.**_

_**" I am fine. If that changes I will see Isis." He assured quietly. That was so character of him. Atemu would never allow anyone to see him weak. Never ask for help or ever pretend to want it. Not for some time now. Not since her. Uncertain, Mahad slowly nodded to him and together they stood up fully. **_

_**" Is he okay?" The quietly anxious voice called and both men turned to look at Yugi. She looked pale, her eyes wide and true fear on her face. Mahad's heart swelled for sympathy and pity for the girl. It was clear her control was weak. Paired with the dangerously strong magic inside of her, he was absolutely certain that she had not meant to harm the Pharaoh in any way. She had only wanted distance... and she got it. These things did not matter to Atemu as he calmly strode forward, his crimson eyes lit with smolders as he approached.**_

_**" Shit-Atemu I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" She didn't even get to finish. Atemu strode past her, the room hollow with his cold dismissal as he walked away and quietly left the room. The door shut softly, the sound ringing in the silence. Yugi felt her heart clench as ice settled in her stomach. She didn't want to hurt him. The thought had never even crossed her mind. And this non-response, this quiet, the utter silence he had left her with... **_

_**It hurt more than a slap to the face ever would.**_

* * *

_**Anon is an old-world term often found in Shakespearian writing. Depending on how you say it Anon can either mean soon or later. **_

_**Soooo! That happened! Poor Yugi. :(**_

_**Please R&R and as always bless your happy happiness!**_


End file.
